The Next Generation
by This Calls For More Glitter
Summary: Nineteen years in the future, the gang is back in Lima. Their oldest kids are freshmen this year, and ready to take McKinley High by a storm. But, they have so many more problems than just forgetting the lyrics... Book one in The Next Generation series.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any songs used in this fic. **

**Jackie's Note: To make things easier, this first chapter isn't really a chapter, it is all of the kids names so you'll understand. I was going to write this as a sequel to something else, so it may not make as much sense. In my first story, the gang moved to New York and started a business called Don't Stop (short for "Don't Stop Believing") where they mentored kids and show choirs in singing and dancing. But when they were all starting to settle down they moved back to Lima. Better? I had the plot, but I wanted to write this more than I wanted to write the other one. **

**Delilah Barbra Hudson- daughter of Finn and Rachel, a freshman, a mini version of Rachel (except minus the Jewish nose and taller), named after the song "Hey There Delilah". **

**Danielle "Elle" Lucy Fabray-Puckerman-daughter of Puck and Quinn, a freshman, pretty, blonde and a cheerleader. **

**William "Liam" Noah Fabray-Puckerman-son of Puck and Quinn, Elle's twin brother and therefore also a freshman, football player, blonde hair, a hint of a cocky demeanor inherited from Puck. **

**Schuyler Elizabeth Anderson-Hummel-daughter of Kurt and Blaine (Mercedes is her biological mother), freshman, light brown hair and brown eyes, since Mercedes was the surrogate she is of course biracial, most likely Kurt's biologically as she looks like him and acts like him.**

**Isaiah Anthony Jones- adopted son of Mercedes, a freshman**

**Austin Abrams- son of Artie and his wife Phoebe (she was a dance instructor at Don't Stop I made up so Artie would have somebody), a freshman**

**Melissa Lopez Pierce- daughter of Brittany and Santana, biologically Brittany's but has Santana's personality, a redhead and a freshman, older by six months**

**Hope Lopez Pierce- daughter of Brittany and Santana as well, but biologically Santana's, has Brittany's innocence and naivety, obviously Latina**

**Makayla Chang- daughter of Mike and Tina, a freshman, kind of Goth but not too much**

**And the younger ones:**

**Aidan Schuester- son of Will and Emma, eleven**

**Stella Carole Hudson- daughter of Finn and Rachel, thirteen, she got her name because it means "star" and looks like Rachel, but she is more of a Daddy's girl and can play the drums**

**Christopher Hudson II- son of Finn and Rachel, eleven or twelve**

**Dalton Anderson Hummel- son of Kurt and Blaine, most likely Blaine's, in seventh grade**

**Adam Chang- son of Mike and Tina, eighth grade**

**Kaia Chang- daughter of Mike and Tina, seventh grade**

**So, I hope you like. :) I'll post a real chapter next time, I promise. **

**-Jackie**


	2. The Return Of Sue Sylvester

**Disclaimer: Do not own Glee. **

September 2031

Even after nineteen years, Will Schuester still taught Spanish at William McKinley High School. He still coached the school glee club, New Directions. His car still had a dragging muffler and he still acted the same way. But things weren't exactly the same. First off, nineteen years had passed. The first generation of New Directions-who Will liked to refer to as The Old Directions- were now adults and this year their kids would be starting at McKinley. Will was also now married to the school guidance counselor, Emma Pillsbury, and they had a son named Aidan. One of the biggest changes however was that Sue Sylvester had finally retir-

Or maybe not.

"Sue?" Will breathed as he and Emma walked towards the entrance of the school.

"Hello William, Alma. Did you miss me?"

"I thought you retired!"

"I did. But then I realized, talent never dies. And at the age of thirty-five, I have plenty of talent left."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Do you realize that if you're thirty-five, you weren't even born when you started teaching? "Sue picked up her coffee and handed her megaphone off to a Cheerio standing loyally at her side. "Sue Sylvester doesn't bother with accuracy. It's a waste of my valuable time. Goodbye Buttchin, Esme."

And then she walked away, leaving a stunned Will and Emma behind her.

* * *

><p>When she walked down the hallway, all of the teachers and remaining parents turned to stare at her. Whispers surrounded her but she kept her head held high and smiled at everyone she passed.<p>

"That's her!"

"Who?"

"Delilah Hudson!"

"The Delilah Hudson?"

"Who's Delilah Hudson?"

"The daughter of Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry, you idiot!"

"Oh my God!"

Delilah walked down the hallways with pride. She knew that she had the potential to be a star, her parents were Glee club co-captains who led the New Directions to Internationals in 2012, the only International title they had ever won. People could laugh at her and her family all they wanted, but it would not get to here. She wouldn't let it.

As Delilah walked over to her locker, she soon found a microphone shoved into her face by Miles Ben Israel, the annoying son of Jacob Ben Israel (whoever wanted to have a kid with Jew Fro, Delilah didn't know).

"Hello Delilah Hudson. Tell me and everyone who reads my second generation blog, loved by every Ben Israelite, do you plan on becoming the leading lady of The Old Directions just like your mother, Rachel Berry?"

"First off, it's New Directions." Delilah corrected.

"That club is nineteen years old." Miles laughed. "It is not new."

Delilah rolled her eyes. "I will not be made fun of and ridiculed by you! I plan to lead The _**new**_ Directions to another great achievement. I am a star, just like my parents were and still are. Don't Stop is one of the most successful businesses in Lima. So write that on your blog Miles fricking Ben Israel!"

She turned on her heel to walk away with pride, only to be hit in the face by two frozen slushies from the hands of some idiotic hockey players.

"You said you wanted to be just like your mommy!"

The two Neanderthals high fived and left Delilah there, coated in lime slushie. She would not let them defeat her…but why hadn't the school gotten rid of that damn slushie machine already? Miles reached over, taking a scoop of slushie off her and lifting it to his moth. Delilah slapped his hand away angirly.

"Don't even think about it, Miles!"


	3. Auditions

When Will entered the auditorium, they were all seated, waiting for him to show up and begin Glee auditions. He smiled, glad they had all showed up.

"Hello my new, New Directions."

The kids turned to face him as he entered the room, smiles on their faces and excitement in their eyes. Will took in the sight before him, smiling at how much they each reminded him of their parents.

"Nineteen years ago, I created New Directions." He began. "Your parents all are like children to me, I've seen them grow into respectable adults. I knew most of you since infanthood. And I want you to know how much I encourage your dreams, just like I encouraged theirs. We're a family, you, me, and The Old Directions." A few kids laughed."It feels like just yesterday they were all teenagers sitting in the choir room." Will thought back to those days when all of the Old Directions were teenagers, when their biggest worries were who to sit with in the cafeteria and getting a pimple the day before Regionals. It seemed so far away, yet so close, at the same time. "So, who wants to sing first?"

Everyone immediately looked to Delilah, who was sitting proudly in the front row.

"Do you even have to ask?" Schuyler giggled, flashing her cousin a smile.

Delilah smiled and stood up, ready to take on any performance. "Prepare to be dazzled by my star quality. Talent is most definitely genetic!" Before anyone else could say another word she had already made her way up the stairs towards the stage and instructed the band what song to play, positioning herself proudly in the spotlight as if she belonged there.

But hey, she was the daughter of Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry. She really did belong there.

"I should've seen that one coming." Will muttered.

"For my audition I have decided to honor a real Jewish icon who's soothing vocals lulled my to sleep when I was an infant and do not cease to inspire me to this very day. You know who I'm talking about, of course you do." Delilah turned to the band and winked. "Hit it!"

The music started quickly and Will found himself amazed at how uncanny the resemblance was between the girl before him and the girl's mother. It was almost as if Will had been transported back in time as Delilah started to sing.

"_I add two and two, the most simple addition,  
>Then swear that the figures are lying,<br>I'm a much better comic than mathematician  
>'Cause I'm better on stage than at intermission,<br>And as far as the man is concerned,  
>If I've been burned,<br>I haven't learned.  
>I know he's around when the sky and the ground start in ringing,<br>I know that he's near by the thunder I hear in advance,  
>His words-his words alone-are the words that can start my heart singing,<br>And his is the only music that makes me dance._

_He'll sleep and he'll rise, in the light of two eyes that adore him.  
>Bore him it might, but he won't leave my sight for a glance.<br>In every way, every day, I need less of myself and need more him-more him,  
>'Cause his is the only music that makes me dance,<br>'Cause his is the only music that makes me dance." _

The room was filled with applause as the song ended. Delilah blew a kiss into the crowd and settled herself back into her seat. The other kids were praising the performance, obviously in awe, except for one pretty blonde in a Cheerio's uniform who had positioned herself several rows away from Delilah (coincidence?), who just rolled her eyes.

"Delilah," Will beamed. "I can't believe I've never heard you sing before!" (Now Will really wished he had been able to go with Finn and Rachel all those years ago to see a seven year old Delilah play Young Cosette in a community theatre production of _Les Misérables_.)

"Well now you have. Cross that off your bucket list, Mr. Schue."

The surly blonde who had rolled her eyes stood up and made her way to the front, scowling at the talented brunette as she passed.

"Do you have something to add, Danielle?" Will asked.

Danielle Fabray-Puckerman gave a sly smirk as she spoke. "My fans call me Elle." She retorted, before getting to her point. "Miss Hudson's performance was fabulous. I'll give her that. But I think that you'd expect that from her. She was simply lucky in the gene pool. So, my performance will leave you both satisfied and shocked."

Will shrugged as politely as possible as the teenage girl took center stage.

"_Let me entertain you  
>Let me make you smile<br>Let me do a few tricks  
>Some old and then some new tricks<br>I'm very versatile_

_And if you're real good_

_I'll make you feel good_

_I want your spirits too fine_

_So let me entertain you  
>And we'll have a real good time, yes sir<br>We'll have a real good time  
><em>

_And if you're real good_

_I'll make you feel good  
>I want your spirits to climb<br>_

_Let me entertain you  
><em>_And we'll have a real good time."_

She held out the last note very long, in a vain attempt to outdo the performance that preceded hers. Everyone applauded, some harder than others. Delilah met Elle halfway back to their seats, returning the rude grin.

"Elle," Delilah drawled out the name, so it had ten syllables. . "What do you want to be after you leave college, if you do go to college?"

"Easy," Elle beamed. "A supermodel."

A few people laughed and Delilah gave a little sneer. "I'm going to be an actress on Broadway. I will star in a remake of _Funny Girl _and _West Side Story_. I plan to get a scholarship at NYU and become incredibly famous. You see Barbie, if you don't have ambition to be a star in life, why do you think you can be a star here?"

Elle took an intimidating step closer to the other girl, they were about the same height and therefore meeting eye to eye. "And why should you be the star here? You're just the daughter of two people with big dreams that amounted to nothing who thinks she can be something. But you won't ever be anything more than a Lima loser." Delilah's malevolent facial expression faltered into a mask of embarrassment and insecurity. "Just. Like. Your. Mother."

And that was it.

"And if history repeats itself you'll end up pregnant by next week!"

"GIRLS!" Will screamed, trying to calm the two down. But before the word even came out of his mouth the two were fighting. They weren't in a full out brawl, but they were screaming insults about the other person and each other's families, pulling at each other's hair. Will even saw Elle hand her earrings over to a stunned Hope Lopez-Pierce, who was perched against a piano a few feet away. With his best effort Will yanked the two girls apart, sending them each flying back a few feet.

"Why are you fighting?" He demanded. "Look, I'm not going to lie and say that your mothers were best friends, because they never were and probably never will be. But they're one hundred percent happy with their lives. And I don't want you two to hate each other just because you have misconceptions about your parents' feelings for each other. You are the next generation of this club, and I think that we owe it to your parents to win Nationals this year."

The girls came each other a look of scorn before walking to separate ends of the room. Will ran his hands through his hair and sighed.

"So, whose next?"


	4. Sue Sylvester Has A Plan

**Author's Note: This chapter will start off with everyone's favorite glee-club hating villain….SUE SYLVESTER! You've been warned. -Jackie**

_Oh Journal, it's good to be back. You should've seen the look on Will Schuester's face when he saw me. It was hilarious, funnier than the amount of product he puts in his hair. And I was amazing on Sue's Corner last night._

*flashback to Sue filming Sue's Corner*

Sue Sylvester's segment on the local news was…interesting. It had been so for the past nineteen years she'd been doing it. And that night was no exception.

"You see Ohio, people ask me: "Sue, why did you give up your seat in the senate to continue your career as a cheerleading coach?" Well I'll tell you what Ohio, I'm a winner. When they asked me what I wanted to be when you grew up and all the other, loser kids wrote down "fairy princess" or "Paris Hilton", I put down "Winner". I already became a winner when I won the election," (Which actually wasn't true, one of the congressman had a stroke and Sue stepped in, but she would never admit that.

"and now I want to be a winner again by leading my Cheerio's to Nationals in Dallas this year, where they will being bumping elbows with the Dallas Cowboy Cheerleaders. And I've also decided to make a follow-up to my high-grossing documentary, The Dallas Cowboy Cheerleaders, with a sequel: The Dallas Cowboy Cheerleaders 2. And that, Ohio, is how Sue,"

Sue smiled into the camera, forming her hand into her signature "C".

"Sees it."

*end of flashback*

_Journal, you would think I'd be wetting myself with excitement over the fact that I'm back on top. I even put a doggie pee pad on my chair just in case I did. But there's something missing. When I look across the room to my trophy case, I realize something. There are thirty-five trophies in that case Journal. Yesterday I snuck into the choir room, just to see how many more trophies I have than the glee club. _

_Twenty-five trophies! Sure half of them are for last place or read "Best Effort" on them, which is just a nice way to say "You Suck", but that is ten less than mine. I need to make a bigger gap, Journal. Do you realize if Glee places at Sectionals in two months that will be twenty-six trophies and that means I will only have nine more trophies on display. __Nine!_

_I need a plan. Sure I could just put more trophies in my case, but that's too easy. And Sue Sylvester never takes the easy way out. Sue Sylvester likes to take the __painful__ way out. _

* * *

><p>Will and Emma were sitting in Emma's office, not realizing that Sue was forming a plan as they sat idly and talked.<p>

"I'm so glad to get to enlighten the lives of these kids, like I did with their parents," Will was saying. "But I need more members, Emma. How am I supposed to get this kids to join when their own parents have probably told them how uncool Glee was when they were teenagers?"

Emma shrugged, thinking of advice to give her husband. "Well, like you said, this is a new, New Directions. You need to show these kids that Glee can be cool. I mean they look up to their parents, respect them, so you have to prove their parents wrong. What you really need to do is impress the adults."

Will's face lit up at the idea. "That's genius. I'm going to go back to New Directions' roots. We're going to perform a classic New Directions song. I just need to go back to that year's Thunderclap, and find the perfect song. "

"Uh Will, that's not what I meant-"

But before she could finish, Will leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. "Thank you so much baby. What would I do without you?"

Emma faked a smile and watched Will walk out. Maybe she shouldn't talk to Will about this today, since he seemed so happy…She loved him and wouldn't do that to him, right?

* * *

><p>Emma may not have wanted to burst Will's bubble, but Sue sure would. When Will walked down the hallway, he saw a long line of students waiting there. They were surrounding a table, where Will was surprised to find Sue, selling shirts that read "I hate Glee" on them.<p>

"SUE!"

"Why hello William. If you want to buy one of my hate shirts you have to get to the back of the line like everyone else. And there is a three dollar annoyance fee."

Sue held out her hand for the money, but Will simply slapped it away.

"Why are you doing this Sue?"

"You see William, I've decided to spread my hate for your bunch of singing, wanna-be, acne faced, tone deaf teenagers in these anti-Glee T-shirts. With the enormous profits I'm sure to make I'm going to buy you a medal William. And that medal will say: "Loser…with very weird hair"."

This only made Will madder. "Why do you hate me so much, Sue? I just want to inspire my kids like you inspire your Cheerio's. We aren't that different, you know."

Sue rolled her eyes and groaned. "I have nothing in common with you, Will."

"Have any children of your old Cheerio's joined the squad this year?"

"Yes. Several. And they are just as hormonal as they mothers, only gayer."

"Do you want them to have the same, competitive, unsafe environment we exposed their parents to almost two decades ago?"

"I disagree, William. I think competitiveness is good for children, it gives them an edge, something to live for."

"My kids have plenty to live for, and so did their parents before them."

"I don't think so, Will." Sue turned to leave with a scoff. "You'll watch my stand for me, won't you will? It's important to spread the hate."

And then Sue walked away, leaving a bewildered Will Schuester behind her.


	5. The Terrible Two: Reunited!

Elle and her twin brother, Liam, had always been inseparable as children. They were The Terrible Two, partners in crime, Elle and Liam, even William and Danielle sounded like they fit together. Most girls' best friend was the peppy blonde who did somersaults next to them on the Cheerio's and let them borrow clothes and promised to go with them to the bathroom to make themselves vomit after lunch since Coach said they needed to lose ten pounds. But Elle's best friend had always been Liam, her brother, her other half, her companion and her confidant all rolled up into one. Sure, Liam couldn't help her test lipstick colors or show her how to execute a perfect cartwheel, however Elle still loved him like sisters should love their brothers. She cared about him, she understood him. Sometimes, she even finished his sentences. Their closeness freaked most people out, but Elle loved it. However, since Elle decided to become a Cheerio and Liam had tried out for football, they had separated. Now, they were totally different people. Elle's biggest ambition in life was now to win _America's Next Top Model _(or at least become Miss America), and Liam's goals for high school were to sleep with all the hottest girls at McKinley (even the ones with beefy dads who could knock him out in an instant) and become quarterback in three years when Logan Mitchell, the current quarterback, graduated (if he didn't get held back, Logan was an idiot). So, when Elle approached Liam at his locker on the first day of freshman year, he didn't smile or say hello or ask her how her classes were, he just glowered.

"Shouldn't you be practicing back flips with your cheerleader friends, Pom-Pom?" Liam spat.

"Feisty I see." Elle said sarcastically before addressing the issue at hand. "Look, I know we haven't been speaking that much since I joined the Cheerio's and you became a football player. I get that you're mad at me for conforming to 'The Man', but so have you."

"Dad wanted me to join the team. I couldn't let him down." Liam replied, as if that was an excuse for him too becoming another one of the brainless status quo members.

"William Noah Fabray-Puckerman!" Elle scolded. "Take charge of your own life!"

Liam sighed. "I just want to belong. I don't want to be a Lima loser for all of my life."

"So you decide to become a brain-dead jock so you don't get a slushie facial? I became a cheerleader because I wanted to, not because I wanted to be like Mom. Look Liam, I think you should do something that makes YOU happy." Elle advised him, emphasizing 'you'.

Liam rolled his eyes and shrugged lightly.

Elle smiled. "Join glee club."

Liam laughed. "Yeah! Right!"

"I'm serious! It'll be fun!" Elle lowered her voice for the next part. "And you can help me get back at that Delilah Hudson."

"Mom told you not to pick a fight with her."

"Mom knows me well enough to tell that I won't heed that warning." Elle responded coldly. Their parents liked to call her 'The Ice Queen' when she spoke like that. "That mini- hobbit embarrassed me, and I'm going to steal her thunder. Liam, our voices complement each other. I need you. Whatever happened to The Terrible Two?"

"The Terrible Two only existed in your imagination." Liam replied in a voice that sounded like something an 'Ice King' would say.

"Then let's make it real."

"I don't know," Liam murmured as he slammed his locker door shut.

He wasn't getting away that easily. Elle knew his weakness. She placed her hand sweetly on Liam's shoulder and made her best sad puppy dog face. "Please?"

* * *

><p>What had Elle gotten him into? There he was, Liam Fabray-Puckerman, the bad ass, the football player, the ladies man, the stud, the future most popular guy in school, auditioning for glee club.<p>

"_I have climbed highest mountain  
>I have run through the fields<br>Only to be with you  
>Only to be with you<br>_

_I have run  
>I have crawled<br>I have scaled these city walls  
>These city walls<br>Only to be with you_

_But I still haven't found what I'm looking for_  
><em>But I still haven't found what I'm looking for<em>

_I have spoke with the tongue of angels  
>I have held the hand of a devil<br>It was warm in the night  
>I was cold as a stone<em>

_But I still haven't found what I'm looking for_  
><em>But I still haven't found what I'm looking for<em>

_You broke the bonds and you  
>Loosed the chains<br>Carried the cross  
>Of my shame<br>Of my shame  
>You know I believed it<br>_

_But I still haven't found what I'm looking for  
>But I still haven't found what I'm looking for<br>But I still haven't found what I'm looking for  
>But I still haven't found what I'm looking for..."<em>

Everyone applauded, making Liam loosen up a little, maybe Glee would really be fun after all. He didn't notice how Elle, and surprisingly Delilah, were clapping harder than everyone else.

At the moment, when Liam was singing, Delilah wasn't thinking about how off-pitch he was or how mediocre that song was. She was thinking that this must've been how her mother felt when she first laid eyes on her father. There was something about him she found so cute, and when she heard him sing, it was just like she realized he was more than a stupid football player. It was just like what her mom said about her dad. It was uncanny. "Maybe there could be another Finchel-esque romance at McKinley, but less rocky. And with the same fairytale ending." She thought to herself. Yes, Delilah Barbra Hudson had a crush on William Noah Fabray-Puckerman.

* * *

><p>Sue was sitting in her office, two freshmen girls sitting in front of her. One of them was a vibrant redhead, dressed in a skanky tube top and shorn jeans. The other was a brunette with darker, Latina like, skin, looking dazedly around the room, thinking how sparkly the trophies were.<p>

These were the Lopez-Pierce girls.

"Well, where do I begin?" Sue snapped. "You're mothers were embarrassments to this school. No wonder Tweedledumb and Tweedlefakeboobs hooked up! They were both complete and total morons. Why should I put you two on the squad?"

"Well Coach Sylvester," The redhead said. "I think your exaggerating."

"And which one are you, Mini Dumb or Mini Slut?"

"I'm Melissa Lopez-Pierce, older by six months." She answered proudly as if Sue should immediately know who she was based off this information. "And I'm the product of…Tweedledumb and some sperm donor."

"Who's Tweedledumb?" The brunette asked her sister.

"Are you the offspring of Tweedledumb too?" Sue questioned curiously.

"No, she's not. That's Hope." Melissa responded quickly. "But like I was saying, if you really hated our mothers so much, why would you have put them on the Cheerio's in the first place?"

"Because Etheridge," Sue tried to match the cattiness and bitchiness in Melissa's voice, failing miserably. "I respected their scheming ways."

Hope looked at Sue with wide eyes. "How did you know Lissa's namesake?"

"Quiet DUMBO!" Melissa screeched. She sounded like a banshee, only hotter. Melissa smiled coyly at Sue. "I didn't want to have to do this," She reached into her messenger bag and pulled out something. It was Sue's journal.

"You didn't!" Sue cried.

"But I did," Melissa muttered before opening the diary to a marked page and reading. "Dear Journal, Something strange happened yesterday. I felt something below the neck. Dare I admit it? I have feelings for one Will Schuster. Sexy, non-murdering feelings. True love always springs from true hate. I'll admit in the past I've fantasized about waking up with Will's head on the pillow next to me, except now I picture it attached to the rest of his body."Melissa closed the journal and handed it back to Sue. Hope was staring at Sue, her mouth forming an "O".

"I'd hate to have to inform Mr. Schue's wife, one Emma Pillsbury, of your lustful, romantic feelings for her husband!" Melissa remarked. She had a look on her face that Sue knew well, it was like a cat playing with a mouse. Except, for once, Sue was the mouse.

"What will it take for you to keep this between us? I don't want Buttchin to think I actually LIKE HIM!"

Melissa smiled, as if this was the answer she wanted. "You make us both Cheerio's and we'll keep quiet."

"I respect your blackmailing." Sue stated. "You remind me of a young Sue Sylvester. You're both in."

Hope and Melissa grinned and locked their pinkies, one a light cream and the other dark and tan.

"Don't tell me the two of you are in a relationship that is both unlawful and incestuous!"

"No, we're just-" Melissa paused and both girls cried:

"B.E.S.S.F.L!"

"What does that stand for?" Sue asked.

"Best Idiotic Slutty Sisters For Life!" Hope said as if it was obvious and even she knew it.

"'Idiotic' starts with an I." Sue corrected with a smirk."

Melissa gave her sister a look. "I told you!"


	6. Lights and Summer Nights

"Hey Dee, how was your first day of school?"

When Delilah got home, her sister, Stella, and brother, Christopher, were already flopped on the couch with her dad and her mom was already in the kitchen making dinner. It was almost five, Glee rehearsal had run late with Liam's unexpected audition and Delilah had just happened to bump into him in the halls on the way out, so she made sure to congratulate him on his talent level.

"Fine," Delilah replied, silently praying neither Finn nor Rachel would bring up the topics she really didn't want to talk about: her friends, who she sat with at lunch and if the football players and Cheerios still liked throwing slushies in people's faces. (The answers to the questions were: not many, the Glee kids, and Hell yes.)

"How's glee club?" Rachel continued, flashing her daughter a bright smile.

"Very good," she answered earnestly. "I sang "The Music That Makes Me Dance" from _Funny Girl." -_Rachel was visibly happy when her daughter said this-"Mr. Schue loved it, and he loved me. It's great to have your talent finally be appreciated,"

"We always appreciated your talent, sweetie," Finn interrupted. "We signed you up for dance lessons, we put you in community theatre, we even let you do beauty pageants until we found out that five year old wore breast implants in her outfit of choice."

Delilah laughed. "I meant from other kids, Daddy, from peers."

"Well it's great to hear you're making lots of new friends,"

Delilah returned her mother's smile this time, although she was thinking that it was far from true. Hopefully her parents wouldn't notice she had changed into her blue cardigan, the one from Land's End with the silver buttons, and that the shirt she had worn this morning now had a few green stains that a combination of hot water and glittery girl's bathroom soap hadn't been able to remove.

"Dinner's ready," Rachel continued casually, setting down a plate of food on the kitchen table. The other four Hudson's sat down, but Delilah didn't move.

"Aren't you hungry?" Christopher asked, having already spooned some food onto his plate.

"I…umm, grabbed a snack with Schuyler after Glee." Delilah lied smoothly. "I'm going to go my room, thanks. I have a lot of names and numbers to write down in my address book." Delilah quickly shuffled off to her neon pink bedroom, letting out a sigh of relief. She laid down on her bed and put her iPod headphones into her ears, humming "On My Own" from _Les Misérables_ to herself as it played. Truth was, she had taken the long way home from school so she could talk to Liam and convinced him to get some takeout from Breadstix with her, much to Elle's annoyance (not that Delilah cared). She also didn't have any names or numbers from kids at school, she had already known all the kids from Glee (They were practically family, besties since birth. In fact, Schuyler was her family, as they were cousins.).

Delilah felt kind of bad for shutting herself up in her room, away from her family, but she needed some time alone, to convince herself she could still excel on Broadway someday without being popular. She was going to be the next Maria or Fanny or Elphaba. It was her destiny, and who was she to not fulfill it?

* * *

><p>The next morning, Glee was meeting again. Mr. Schue had already prepared a number for them to practice, Summer Nights from <em>Grease<em>. And, of course, Delilah and Liam were singing the leads. Will and Emma were sitting in the rows of seats in The April Rhodes Civic Pavilion, anxiously waiting for the kids sing.

"_Summer lovin' had me a blast," _Liam began.

Delilah delivered her lyric perfectly. _"Summer lovin' happened so fast,"_

"_I met a girl crazy for me"_

"_I met a boy cute as can be"_

"_Well, oh well, oh,_

_Tell me more, tell me more_

_Did you get very far?"_

The guys crowded around Liam as they sang, the girls doing the same with Delilah as they did.

"_Tell me more, tell me more_

_Like does he have a car?"_

"_Summer sun, something's begun, but uh-oh those summer nights,"_

Will and Emma shared a look in the audience and Elle simply rolled her eyes, at both Delilah and Will and Emma. The girls continued to sing, but without Elle this time.

"_Tell me more, tell me more_

_Was it love at first sight?"_

"_Tell me more, tell me more_

_Did she put up a fight?" _

"_Took her bowling in the arcade."_

"_We went strolling, drank lemonade"_

"_Tell me more, tell me more,"_

Elle delivered her lyric in a very Rizzo like way before walking off the stage, except with a slight edit.

"_Cause **you** sound like a drag,"_

No one seemed to notice.

"_Shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, yeah!"_

"_It turned colder, that's where it ends."_

"_So I told her, we'd still be friends."_

Delilah looked into Liam's eyes, she looked obsessed. Liam was a little uncomfortable, (sure he'd walked home with her but she looked so crazy). He just kept singing.

"_And then we made our true love vow,"_

Liam did, however, wish he could sing with half as much passion as Delilah. How did she do it? "_Wonder what she's doing now."_

Will and Emma jumped up from their seats. The girls immediately began squealing, hugging each other.

"That was really good, Liam." Delilah gave the boy a sweet smile, and Liam tried his best to flash the pretty brunette one back.

"Umm…thanks."

He walked away to talk to Austin and Isaiah, who were high fiving each other, and Delilah surpassed a giggle.

"He is so cute!"

"Alright guys!" Will cheered. "That was awesome. And guess what, I have a surprise for you!"

Makayla Chang's eyes widened. "What is it Mr. Schue?" She asked.

"Today, you're all taking a field trip with me and Emma to Carmel High School, to see Vocal Adrenaline."

The kids smiles faded, and they gulped.

* * *

><p>"I'm sure your parents have told you all about Vocal Adrenaline." Will addressed New Directions later that day, as they were seated with him and Emma in Carmel's High lavish auditorium. "But honestly, I'm not scared. They haven't won Nationals in almost five years guys. Vocal Adrenaline may have a bigger budget and more members, but they don't have a good coach like they used to. So just relax, and enjoy the show."<p>

The kids smiled and nodded before sitting back in their seats. The curtains opened and Vocal Adrenaline was standing on the stage in elaborate costumes in front of an elaborate background. There were at least thirty kids, all beautiful and long and lean and perky.

"And now let's give a warm welcome to Carmel High's own, Vocal Adrenaline!" The announcer cheered.

The New Directions clapped unenthusiastically as the rest of the audience hooted and hollered. The music began. Will and Emma's smiles faltered. The song…that was song was by…God no! They weren't…they couldn't…but they were! A handsome teenage boy with curly brown hair took center stage, and began to sing.

_"When the lights go down in the city  
>And the sun shines on the bay<br>Do I wanna be there in my city?_

_Oh, oo, oh  
>Ohh, oo, ohh<br>Oh, oo, oh_

_Ohh, ohh  
>Oh, oo, oh,"<em>

The members of New Directions exchanged nervous looks. Makayla was staring straight ahead, in shock. Delilah looked angry, her arms crossed over her chest. Elle had her feet up on the back of the seat in front of her. She angrily took a piece of popcorn Liam was about to eat and threw it towards the stage. Liam glared at her and Elle mouthed an, insincere, apology before turning back to the stage.

"_It's sad, oh there's been mornings  
>Out on the road without you<br>Without your charms_

_When the lights go down in the city  
>And the sun shines on the bay<br>Do I wanna be there in my city?_

_Oh, oo, oh  
>Ohh, oo, ohh<br>Oh, oo, oh_

_Ohh, ohh  
>Oh, oo, oh,"<em>

Vocal Adrenaline was doing complicated dance moves around their lead singer, this talented teenage boy. Austin was now cursing under his breath and Isaiah was now smacking himself in the head, muttering: "We're doomed. We're doomed. We're doomed."

An expensive looking system of lights was now flashing on the stage, shining rays across the audience and illuminating the wowed faces of New Directions.

"_When the lights go down in the city  
>And the sun shines on the bay<br>Do I wanna be there in my city?_

_Oh, oo, oh  
>Ohh, oo, oh<br>Oh, oh, oh  
>Hmm<br>Ohh, oo, oh  
>Oh, oh, oh,"<em>

The audience jumped into a standing ovation as the curtain closed on the gifted performers of Vocal Adrenaline. New Directions were sitting in their seats, shocked. Emma and Will didn't look shocked though, it seemed more like déjà vu for them. They tried to applaud, but in the end just looked at each other in astonishment.

"We can beat them…" Emma murmured, but Will didn't answer. "Right?"


	7. Operation Beat Vocal Adrenaline Is A Go!

That night, Will was lying in bed, watching something on TV like he always did while he waited for Emma to finish up in the bathroom. But, he couldn't pay attention. Will was still thinking about Vocal Adrenaline. They had been phenomenal, that lead singer of theirs showed so much promise. Will hadn't known that Vocal Adrenaline had gotten a new coach, but they must've to be that good again. (Their last coach, Arlene Somers, had been at least seventy and wheezed whenever she sang, which normally led to her coughing up blood and telling the kids to take five, or more like take twenty.) Yes, Will Schuester was intimidated.

Emma emerged from the hallway in her frilly silk pajamas. Normally Will would kiss her or at least pat the spot next to him in bed, but tonight he didn't even look at her as she entered.

"Aidan's asleep. Are you tired?" She asked.

Will didn't answer.

"Honey, please," Emma whispered as she climbed into bed next to him. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"They did a Journey number." Will replied, his eyes still fixed at nothing as the performance flashed before his eyes. "Journey has always been our territory."

Emma rolled her eyes and moaned. "You know what? I have had it up to here with this Vocal Adrenaline crap!"

This got Will's attention. Emma never, ever raised her voice.

"I'm confident in these kids." She continued, calmer now. "And so are you. I know you are. We knew all of their parents. They were like our children. So this generation is kind of like…our grandkids. Where would you be if your grandparents hadn't believed in you? You'd be some depressed man living in Lima Heights Adjacent doing drugs and watching porn and raping schoolgirls because people told him he was a loser. Do you want to crush these kids dreams?"

"No!" Will cried. "No Emma, I don't."

Emma beamed.

"I have a plan to beat Vocal Adrenaline." Will continued, looking Emma in the eye.  
>"Vocal Adrenaline performed a Journey number for their Invitational, so we're going to do a Journey number for ours. But not just a Journey number…"<p>

Emma's grin grew as her husband finished speaking.

"…THE Journey number. I'll get our mojo back and inspire parents at the same time. It's going to be perfect."

And when they went to bed that night, they both knew it would be.

Wednesday morning, Hope and Melissa Lopez-Pierce walked out onto the football field, hoping to catch the football team before the end of morning try-outs. Sure enough, Coach Shannon Beiste (who still worked at McKinley as the best football coach in the school's history) watching the team members and new recruits doing drills.

"Hi Coach." Hope chirped.

Coach Beiste looked up and smiled at the two of them. Will had told her about them, they were two of the kids in Glee. "Hello Hope, Melissa. What can I do for you?"

"We're looking for The Karfosky Brothers." Melissa informed her.

Coach Beiste pointed to one end of the field. "Over there."

Hope and Melissa walked off in that direction, locking their pinkies.

The Karfosky Brothers were the three sons of the infamous Dave Karfosky. You see, after high school Karfosky came out, had a few bad boyfriends, then met and impregnated some ditzy chick from Dayton. That woman went on to become Mrs. Karfosky and gave birth to three Neanderthal sons before her nasty divorce from her gay husband. They called themselves The Karfosky Brothers. There was Andrew Karfosky, a junior who had totally inherited his father's pain-in-the-assness, Paul Karfosky, a sophomore who was only mildly horrendous, and Stephen Karfosky, a freshman who had just earned his spot on the football team and didn't seem to have a polluted mind quite yet. They were living with their mother, they had for the past year, as she thought their dad was a douche bag (not that anyone disagreed).

The Karfosky Brothers spotted Hope and Melissa approaching them. Andrew let out a sexist whistle.

"Well, well." He hissed. "If it isn't Latina and Fira. What can we do for you? Need some hot men to take your sexy asses to the prom?"

Melissa snorted. "First off, we're freshmen, ergo we don't go to the prom, genius."

"Air go where?" Hope asked.

Paul and Stephen snickered and Melissa sent them a glare that read "shut up and back off", and the two immediately obeyed as Melissa sort of scared them and turned them on at the same time.

"Look, you guys think you're so cool." Melissa continued. "So, you wanna tap this? We have one condition."

"Anything for you, Big Boobs." Andrew replied.

Melissa pulled the zipper up a little higher on her Cheerio's sweatshirt. "Normally I don't dig bigots but I'm surprisingly turned on by you right now, Airhead-In-Training."

"Why do you keep mentioning air?" Hope demanded.

"Shut up!" Melissa ordered.

The Latina girl frowned. "Sorry."

"So Karfosky Brothers, our condition:" Melissa addressed them. They all looked at her eagerly, wondering what it would take to get into the chick's pants. "Join glee club."

Andrew laughed. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Really? Well, if you don't do it…" Melissa tried to think of another blackmail to use for the second time that week. Hopefully this would be just as successful as before. "I'll tell everyone your father is gay!"

Andrew only scoffed. "That's not a secret, smarty pants! You have nothing on me! Now get outta here!"

Hope and Melissa walked off.

"I think that went well." Hope said optimistically.

"You're stupid." Her sister retorted.

Hope frowned again and crossed her arms over her chest. "And you're mean,"

That afternoon, the New Directions were sitting in the choir room, talking, they didn't know why they were there. Glee wasn't arranged to meet that day. Will walked in confidently, Emma loyally at his side. The kids gave scattered "hello's" to their teacher.

"I bet you're all wondering why I've called you here." Will began.

Delilah frowned. "Did a prop fall on a stage hand? Or was there a top hat malfunction?"

"No! Nothing like that!" Will assured the girl. A few students let out sighs of relief.  
>"I just wanted to talk to you all about…Vocal Adrenaline."<p>

"Is this about how good they were? Because we can beat them." Makayla said with an amount of confidence that surprised Will greatly.

"Obviously they have a new coach! We need to do whatever it takes to win!" Elle added.

"Calm down guys. I'm not concerned about Vocal Adrenaline beating us."

"Huh?"

Will grinned and Emma took his hand and squeezed it. "Vocal Adrenaline wants to try and intimidate us with a little Journey, we can give it right back. This afternoon, we're going to channel Journey too, at our own Invitational where I've invited Vocal Adrenaline, your parents, and the entire student body. And we're performing the biggest Journey song ever. It was kind of like the Glee anthem back in the day. And I'm bringing it back."

The Glee kids erupted in cheers, hugging their two teachers. Yup, Will was definitely having a good school year so far.


	8. Invitationals

It was just a typical Thursday morning. Liam was putting books in his locker, rehearsing his part in "Don't Stop Believin" over and over again in his head. They were having their Invitational tomorrow, he had to be perfect. His parents were going to be there, his friends were going to be there, Vocal Adrenaline was going to be there, and, most importantly, all the cute girls would be there. As Liam thought to himself which girls on the Cheerio's were the hottest, he was surprised to see Delilah approach him.

"Hi." She said sweetly.

"Hi." He replied, quickly adding: "What are you doing here?"

"Talking to you." Delilah shrugged. "I didn't think you'd care. You don't act like those other...football jocks."

"Most girls find the jerkiness cute." Liam stated. "What do you find cute?"

"You." She blurted out.

Liam felt his face flush. "Oh." He whispered.

"I know this seems kind of sudden," She gushed. "But I really like you. And I can see true love coming."

Liam laughed. "And you think we have it?"

"Of course!" Delilah answered. "You're the adorable, handsome, All-American football player with a heart of gold and I'm the fabulous, gorgeous, young starlet with big city dreams and a heart on her sleeve. We're like a match made in McKinley High Heaven. Don't you agree, Liam?"

"I don't know." Liam mumbled in reply. "You're not really…my type."

"And what is your type then?" Delilah asked rather bluntly and purposefully.

"Pretty, blonde, trendsetter type. But I liked redheads too. Redheads are saucy." He listed. "Cute as a button and being a cheerleader always helps, if her heart's really in it. I don't care if she's popular, but she has to be good for my image. She has to be happy and genuine, full of pride and spirit. A fun person to be with. And a great kisser."

Delilah looked up to his eyes and leaned in, kissing him gently on the lips. Liam was taken aback. The kiss was long and tender, her lips tasted so sweet, like her apricot lip gloss. When he finally pulled away they just looked at each other for a minute, noses touching, before Liam finally pulled away, letting out an unsure, deep breath. Liam had kissed a lot of girls in his lifetime (he was Puck's son, after all) but he had never had a kiss feel like that. It had real feeling, it was a surprise, it was genuine, it was forceful.

It was everything he wanted in a kiss.

Delilah pushed her brown hair behind her ears, smiling to herself. She had done it. She had kissed Liam Puckerman. "Am I you're type now?" She asked.

Liam found himself unable to respond, shock still taking him over. Delilah turned to walk away as the first bell rang, looking back once to see Liam, still unmoving.

Liam immediately snapped out of it once she left. Delilah Hudson had just kissed him, and he had actually liked it! Liam made a promise to himself, tomorrow, he would sing his heart out for Delilah. Tomorrow, he would analyze his feelings for her. Tomorrow, he would sing alongside her, where he belonged.

* * *

><p>Will saw them immediately, waiting anxiously for him among the crowd. The Old Directions. His first generation of Glee kids. God, he hadn't seen them in so long. They waved at him eagerly as he walked towards them and was bombarded by hugs, surprisingly from their children and not them. The Glee kids were backstage, Delilah had been leading them in warm up exercises, but he found Stella, Christopher, Adam, Kaia, and Dalton hugging his legs tightly before running back to their moms and dads.<p>

"Hey you all!" Will chimed, smiling at The Old Directions, who responded with enthusiastic hi's before hugging him themselves.

"We're so excited Mr. Schue." Puck began.

Rachel smiled brightly. "Our children are finally following in our performing footsteps."

"Well, I have to say, I'm very proud of them." Will said, taking in all of The Old Directions. There they were, all talented, accomplished adults. The lights began to dim. "I've got to go, they're about to come on."

As Will turned to go, he heard Finn say: "You're doing such a great job, Mr. Schue."

Will smiled. They were proud of him, and he was proud of them. "Thanks guys. I miss you all."

"It feels like just yesterday." Santana added.

"I know."

And with that, Will walked backstage.

* * *

><p>"This is it." Liam thought to himself, positioned at one end of the stage, staring at Delilah, positioned at the other. Isaiah stood behind her, and Melissa was behind him, and so on. Everyone was out there, everyone would hear them sing. Liam just hoped he wouldn't mess up, because all he could think about was Delilah. Even Delilah, who never got nervous, was thinking about that kiss. Liam just didn't know it.<p>

"Let's give a warm welcome to McKinley's High's New Directions!" The announcer proclaimed, the room filled with deafening applause. The music began, and the members of New Directions stepped out from the curtain.

"_Just a small town girl living in a lonely world, _

_She took the midnight train going anywhere _

_Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit, _

_He took the midnight train going anywhere _

_A singer in a smoky room,_

_The smell of wine and cheap perfume,_

_For a smile they can share the night, _

_It goes on and on and on and on _

_Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard _

_Their shadows searching in the night _

_Streetlight, people, living just to find emotion _

_Hiding somewhere in the night _

_Working hard to get my fill _

_Everybody wants a thrill _

_Paying anything to roll the dice just one more time _

_Some will win_

_Some will lose _

_Some are born to sing the blues _

_Oh, the movie never ends _

_It goes on and on and on and on _

_Strangers waiting up and down the boulevard _

_Their shadows, searching in the night _

_Streetlight, people, living just to find emotion _

_Hiding somewhere in the night _

_Don't stop!_

_Don't stop believing _

_Hold onto that feeling_

_Street light, people _

_Don't stop believing _

_Hold onto that feeling_

_Street light, people _

_Don't stop!" _

The crowd roared in applause, and the members of New Directions found themselves hugging each other. Delilah was most definitely enjoying her fifty seconds of fame, the cheering, the spotlight, the rush. Engulfed in hugs by her friends, she stole a sideways glance towards the other end of the stage, where Liam stood. He was looking right at her, and Delilah turned the other way. She liked Liam, she really did. In fact, Delilah had an overwhelming urge to run into his arms. But, now wasn't the best time. She needed to let him relax, cool off, and find out how he felt. Delilah should do the same.

Besides, she really didn't want to give her parents heart attacks.


	9. OK, So Maybe It's Not Smooth Sailing

**Disclaimer: Just realized I didn't put a disclaimer in some of these chapters. Ryan Murphy and Co., please don't sue me! I'm broke! I don't own Glee and I know it!**

**Author's Note: Please review! It gives me motivation to write!**

Okay, so maybe this year wouldn't be such smooth sailing.

Less than a week later, Elle, Delilah and Makayla found themselves in Emma's office, seated across from their three angry mothers and their guidance counselor.

"We're very disappointed in you girls," Rachel began.

"But Mom-" Delilah interjected. She _never_ got in trouble, not once in her entire life.

"No but's!"

"What you did was inappropriate, highly so." Tina added, her arms crossed. Makayla sighed, her mother only did this when she was really, really mad, which wasn't often.

Elle seemed oblivious to their parents' anger. "But you guys all did the same thing the first time you performed for the school!"

Quinn's jaw dropped. "Oh no-"

"Oh yes!" Makayla found herself say, a little bolder than she meant it. "We all know about "Push It". Mr. Schue was letting us look through vintage tapes of your performances."

"It was quite disturbing." Elle shuddered.

Makayla continued. "We just took a lesson from you. Sexuality can help people like us better."

"Do you realize what happened after Rachel had everyone perform that number?" Quinn snapped. "Coach Sylvester almost ruined the glee club. She had the perfect moment to slip me in and start her attack. I mean I'm glad I got in but, I wish this never happened. I really do. And you've just done it again."

"How was what we did so wrong?" Delilah asked.

"No parents will ever let their kid join such a sexual club!" Rachel responded, a look in her eyes than made her daughter slide further down in her chair. "Do we have to remind you about what you did?"

Emma reached over her desk for a DVD, labeled "Get Mine, Get Yours Performance." She opened her DVD player, and slipped the disk in. The four women nodded towards the screen and the three teenage girls watched in dismay as the DVD started to play.

* * *

><p>On that day, Will and Emma were on the bleachers in the gym, ready to watch the glee club perform a disco number at that day's pep rally. It was a perfectly normal Friday, so they were surprised to see Rachel, Quinn and Tina walk in.<p>

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Will had asked.

"We wouldn't miss this for the world." Tina said.

Quinn added with smile. "The guys have it under control at the studio."

"Mercedes and Phoebe will keep them in line and make sure they get all their work done. Some people just never mature!" finished an extremely perky Rachel.

And, as they all sat down and started to talk, Miles Ben Israel was filming the performance for his blog. Just like his dad, Jew-Fro Junior loved rumors and enjoyed following the glee club's every move. Now a freshman, he had set his sights on tracking the glee club's rise to the top, and long hard fall to the bottom. He also thought Delilah Hudson was insanely pretty, and vowed to get her (not that he had a chance).

"And here we are." He proclaimed, looking into the camera. "Today, the New Directions will be performing in front of the entire student body. Will it be a sexual extravaganza like the ladies promised? Or will it be one of Will Schuster's horrible disco numbers? Let's watch."

The camera zoomed over to Principal Figgins, who was walking to the microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen, please settle down. We have a real treat for you today. Fresh off their wowing Invitational, performing a disco classic, the New Directions."

The audience of McKinley High students and faculty applauded with no feeling, but suddenly stopped as the curtain rose. Instead of dressed for their performance of "Boogie Shoes", New Directions was in completely different poses, wearing ripped up clothes and with blown out hair. The music began, a hush falling over the room as the song began.

"_Baby you pretend that things ain't what they seem_

_All this tension on titling just exactly what we should be_

_Now I don't mind us being some kind of casual thing_

_Listen all I want to do for now is have you come and take all of me, can_

_Can you put your hands on my waistline_

_Want your skin up against mine_

_Move my hips to the baseline_

_Let me get mine, you get yours_

_Hang a please don't disturb sign_

_Put my back into a slow grind_

_Sending chills up and down my spine_

_Let me get mine, you get yours_

_If you see me with a man_

_Understand that you can't question me_

_The feelings that you caught ain't my fault can't help your jealousy_

_If you can handle the fact that _

_What we have has got to be commitment free  
><em>

_Then we can keep this undercover lovin' comin', hidden' underneath the sheets_

_Can you put your hands on my waistline_

_Want your skin up against mine_

_Move my hips to the baseline_

_Let me get mine, you get yours_

_Hang a please don't disturb sign_

_Put my back into a slow grind_

_Sending chills up and down my spine_

_Let me get mine, you get yours_

_Now listen_

_So, come on and freak my body_

_We can get nasty, naughty_

_All night a private party_

_Gotta hit that spot just right_

_Work me like a 9 to 5_

_It ain't about the kissin' and huggin'_

_Cause this is a physical lovin'_

_Straight sweatin', our bodies are rubbin'_

_Gotta hit that spot just right_

_Work me like a 9 to 5"_

Miles pointed at something and his cameraman briefly zoomed in on Delilah's chest, before pulling away and continuing to film the performance.

"_Can you put your hands my waistline_

_Want your skin up against mine_

_Move my hips to the baseline_

_Let me get mine, you get yours."_

But, mid-chorus, Delilah looked out into the crowd and saw that their mother's were with Will and Emma, sending them "you're in trouble" glares. She turned to Elle, who was dancing right next to her, and whispered. "Our mom's!"

Elle froze. "Our mom's?" She yelped.

Everyone stopped. Will, Emma, Rachel, Quinn and Tina rose and walked over to the stage, meeting the kids' anxious eyes.

"Ummm…hi." Makayla murmured.

"What do you think your doing?" Tina demanded. No one really had an answer.

"Go put some clothes on." Rachel hissed.

The members of New Directions quietly exited off the stage in utter silence. Even Miles ordered his cameraman to turn off the camcorder. Will turned to Principal Figgins, who was standing a few feet behind him, quite dazed.

"Peep show's over," Will said to him coolly. "Now get the kids out of here."


	10. What Is A Gleek?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. **

**Author's Note: Even though the last time I posted a chapter in this story NO ONE REVIEWED I decided to post again, because I know you're out there readers. But please, someone, **_**anyone**_**, post a review and I will be so happy! **

**This chapter's dedicated to my dad, because he thinks they should sing "Boogie Shoes" on Glee. He's the reason I put it in here!~Jackie**

* * *

><p>Emma reached over and pulled the DVD out of the player, turning back to the three girls who were still being glared at by their mothers.<p>

"Why'd you do it?" She asked.

The girls exchanged looks. Delilah nodded, as if encouraging Elle to tell the story. Makayla sighed before nodding too.

The pretty blonde leaned back in her chair, resisting the urge to put her feet up. "It all started when Mr. Schue wanted us to sing disco at the assembly…"

* * *

><p>When Will walked in on that day, all the kids were already seated around the choir room, some in chairs, others browsing through books of sheet music.<p>

"Good morning guys!" The teacher said cheerfully, smiling wider than he normally kid, instantly making the kids question his sanity.

"Good morning!"

"Great news!" Will continued. "This Friday, we're going to be performing at the pep rally!"

The kids groaned, confusing Will. Wasn't that good news? To him it was.

"And we're going to be performing a disco song!" He added, hoping to get the New Directions excited, but they only groaned louder. "You kids don't like disco?"

Liam spoke up. He was leaning against the piano lazily, passing music sheets to the girls when they needed a new booklet to look through. "Disco may've been cool in your day Mr. Schue, but it as sure as Hell isn't cool now."

"C'mon guys! Disco can be fun!" Will cheered, the smile never leaving his face.

"Prove it." Isaiah challenged with a smirk.

"Alright."Will turned to Brad. The forever silent pianist was poised at the seat behind his instrument, like he had been for almost twenty years. "Hit it!"

The kids laughed as the music began.

Makayla giggled loudly. "Bust a move, Mr. Schue!"

_Girl, to be with you is my fav'rite thing_

_Uh huh_

_And I can't wait til I see you again_

_Yeah, yeah_

_I want to put on my my my my my_

_Boogie shoes_

A few of the kids gave in and started to dance. Delilah, Elle and Makayla sat down on the piano, trying not to smile.

_Just to boogie with you, yeah_

_I want to put on my my my my my_

_Boogie shoes just to boogie with you_

_I want to put on my my my my my_

_Boogie shoes_

_Just to boogie with you, yeah_

Makayla grinned as Austin came over and dragged her over to dance with him.

_I want to put on my_

_My my my my_

_Boogie shoes_

_Just to boogie with you_

_I want to put on my my my my my_

_Boogie shoes just to boogie with you_

_Uh huh_

_Yeah, yeah_

_I want to put on my my my my my_

_Boogie shoes_

_Just to boogie, with you_

Will jumped up between Delilah and Elle on the piano and both girls laughed as Will finished the song.

_I want to put on my my my my my_

_Boogie shoes just to boogie with you, yeah!_

The room filled with applause.

* * *

><p>Emma, Rachel, Quinn and Tina listened intently as the younger girls finished the story for their Mom and teacher.<p>

"Singing "Boogie Shoes" was fun and everything, but it was kind of…lame." Delilah explained, tossing her brown hair over her shoulder except for a single strand, which she started to toy with.

"Everyone would make fun of us if we sang that song. We would get a million slushies to the face. So it was my idea to sing a sexier song." Elle said, trying not to beam. She was still kind of proud of herself for her idea. She knew the guys had totally been checking out her butt during the number.

Makayla continued after nudging Elle, hinting that the blonde had really started to grin. Elle bit her lip."I showed everyone the Push-It video, and we decided vocal sex was the best way to get everyone to like us."

"And then I heard "Get Mine, Get Yours" on the radio." Delilah finished.

"Who can beat Christina?" Elle interjected.

Delilah shrugged. "Well Barbra, but she doesn't really do the whole sex song thing. Which I totally respect."

Elle rolled her eyes, but she swore she saw Rachel almost smile. Oh God.

"We're sorry." Makayla said. "How can we make it up to you?"

The mom's exchanged a few glances.

Tina grinned. "There's a way."

"We'll do anything!" cried Delilah, who was clearly desperate to be back in her mother's good graces.

"A dinner for Gleeks!" Rachel responded happily.

"Gleeks?" Elle asked, confused. "Help me out here, I'm having a total blonde moment."

"We all made up that nickname for ourselves when we were in Glee. "Gleek" is a mix of the words "Glee" and "geek"." Tina explained.

Rachel smiled. "We've been wanting to have a nice, family dinner for a while now. You know, with our Glee family."

"And you're all going to be on your best behavior for your mothers." Emma said.

"And if you don't go, you're all grounded for two months." Tina concluded. "Your choice."

Delilah, Elle and Makayla exchanged edgy looks. They knew what they had to do.

And it was going to be painful.


	11. And So The Dinner Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or its characters. I do not own any songs used in this fic. They are not mine!**

**Author's Note: And so the Gleek dinner commences…please review! I would also like it if I could get a few requests for characters you might like to see (you know, who's kid you might like to have introduced)or pairings you would enjoy. I'd like to know what you want so I can try to include it. ~Jackie**

"Mom this itches."

Emma looked up from the dining room table. Aidan, her eleven year old son, was standing in the doorway next to his dad, dressed in his best clothes and looking uncomfortable. "You can take it off when everybody leaves, sweetie." She said.

"Everything looks fabulous, Emma." Will commented, kissing her on the cheek, making her blush and Aidan gag (Despite being in the seventh grade this year, he still wasn't exactly…fond of girls.)

"I know." Emma smirked. "Is the chicken still cooking?"

"Yup."

Emma paused and studied the table with a frown, biting her red lip. "Hey Will, do you think all the silverware is lined up equally?"

"Emma! Don't go all obsessive compulsive on me!" Will said. "It's not good for your health." Ever since Emma had started seeing a therapist and taking her meds after their marriage, Will had tried his best to make sure his wife didn't have a relapse. So far he'd been successful.

"I just know the kids-err, the _adults_," Emma corrected herself. "Will expect me to be all obsessive and organized."

"It looks great." Will assured her.

"Thank you," Emma smiled before heading to the kitchen to check on the food. Will had to fight the urge to stare at her butt in front of his son, but she was wearing that short turquoise dress that hugged her body and made her look even better than usual (even though she insisted on pairing it with a mousy brown cardigan).

The doorbell rang, startling Will. It was still only 6:15, he hadn't told everyone to arrive until 6:30, but he knew Rachel had wanted to come early. Sure enough, the Hudson clan was standing outside Will's door.

Rachel was smiling brightly, holding a covered pitcher in her hands (Will couldn't remember what she had agreed to bring) and looking extremely pretty in her white blouse and pencil skirt. Finn stood behind her and Christopher on her one side, both looking like Rachel had convinced them to dress up nicer than they had wanted, yet neither one of them seemed upset. Stella grinned. She looked so much like her mother, Will hadn't really noticed the strong resemblance before. From the petite figure to the Jewish nose to the brown hair, she was like Rachel 2.0, but younger and not as diva-ish. And of course Delilah was there. She had curled her hair and was dressed in a rose pink dress, absolutely gorgeous. However, Delilah's facial expression made it obvious she wasn't happy.

Will couldn't even say "hello" before Rachel began to speak rapidly.

"Hi! Sorry if we're intruding, I just promised Miss Pillsbury-I mean, Mrs. Schue- I'd bring over a pitcher of iced tea, so I brought the whole clan with me. You know I like to be on time."

"No, it's fine Rachel." Will guaranteed. "I'm always happy to see you guys. Em's in the kitchen. Come on in"

Rachel only continued to ramble as they crossed the threshold. "Great! I didn't know if you guys wanted peach tea or raspberry tea, so I just made plain lemon. I mean, I figured you wouldn't really care but-"

"Rach?" Finn cut her off, and Will was secretly grateful.

"Yes?"

"You're rambling."

"Oh! I am? I'm just kind of nervous, I want this to go smoothly." Rachel automatically looked at Delilah.

"We'll all behave! I promise!" She insisted. "We promised."

"It's always important to make a good impression." Added Stella, making Rachel smile.

"Everything looks very nice." Will complimented Emma about five minutes later as the first bit of food began to fill the table.

"Chicken will be done in fifteen minutes." His wife said nonchalantly.

Delilah nearly went pale. "Chicken? You guys killed a poor chicken?" Will swore he saw her whimper. He had totally forgotten that Delilah was a vegetarian.

Rachel discreetly elbowed her daughter, a signal they had agreed on if they wanted the other to stop doing something.

Stella sighed. "Can you stop? You blubber like a baby every time we go out for burgers!"

Delilah glared and kicked her sister under the table.

"Ow! That hurt!" Stella cringed, rubbing her bruised leg.

Delilah reached over to kick her again, but this time got her brother.

"Hey!" He cried. "That hurt! Your high heels are really painful!"

Delilah rolled her eyes. "Oh I'm so sorry, my dear, dear brother." She replied sarcastically.

Finn and Rachel both opened their mouths to interject, but before either one of them could reprimand their kids, the doorbell rang. Will jumped up to get it.

Quinn, Puck, Liam and Elle were at the door. Will smiled at them. Puck entered the room in one stride, Quinn and Liam close behind, while Elle walked in slowly, looking beautiful but very annoyed.

"Hey you all!" Will said. "How are you?"

"Amazing!" Quinn chirped.

Puck shrugged. "Okay."

"I've been better." Liam said.

Elle just glowered. "Uber pissed."

Quinn turned to her daughter and gave her a look. "Watch your language, Ellie!"

"So?" The teenage girl retorted. "Dad says a lot of worse words when he watches football!" She snorted.

Now Quinn glared at Puck. "You are not allowed to watch TV ever again! Do you hear me?" She was practically scolding her husband.

It was Puck's turn to snort. "Oh please!" He scoffed. "I'm not a child!"

Quinn muttered under her breath:"Maturity wise you are." Everyone settled down at seats around the table and Quinn spoke up again. "So, can we talk about something else?"

"How about how our daughter managed to help out with a strip club operation right under your nose?" Puck snapped.

Quinn gasped. "I do not want to talk about this! Not here, not now!"

"Well I do," Puck replied, emphasizing "I". "You're not so perfect either Quinn!"

She sniffed.

"Wait," Will said, making everyone (even the kids) turn to look at him. "Puck has a point." (Here, Puck grinned) "How did you girls do it?"

"Do we have to talk about this now?" Rachel asked.

"We have to sooner or later," Finn reminded her, and Rachel finally nodded.

"Fine,"

"If we must," Quinn agreed with a huff.

Delilah and Elle squirmed a little in their seats as ten sets of eyes looked in their direction.

Emma leaned forward in her seat, her elbow propped up on the table and her chin on her hand. "We're listening,"

Elle clicked her tongue against the side of her mouth. "Tell you what, exactly?"

"How you turned a simple Glee disco performance into a wild sex party," Puck said bluntly.

"So?" Elle snorted. "You all did the same thing. You remember "Push It", don't you? And "Toxic"?"

"That was not our brightest hour," Rachel muttered to herself.

Delilah sighed and decided it was up to her to explain. "Well, coming up with the plan itself was a piece of cake. We had all that time to ourselves looking through old Glee performances for Mr. Schuester. The real problem, was getting the rest of New Directions on board and finding time to perfect our routine..."

Everyone around the table listened intently as the girl began her story.


	12. Song Can Convince Anyone To Do Anything

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I own nothing, I own nothing. **

**Author's Note: I got a "I Ship Finchel" T-shirt for Christmas! LOL! My friends are going to question my sanity but I don't care! This chapter will be Delilah's story about how they convinced New Directions to do the performance. Please review and happy holidays! ~Jackie **

* * *

><p>The New Directions were stretching in the choir room when Delilah, Elle and Makayla walked in. Makayla slammed a box full of ripped up tights and sleeveless tops and skinny jeans onto the ground, making a loud noise causing several people to jump. Delilah bounced up on the piano bench as she called out.<p>

"Attention my fellow glee-clubbers!"

"We have an announcement to make." Makayla added.

Everyone turned towards the girls, as Elle spoke loudly and clearly. "At the pep rally this Friday, New Directions is getting sensual and sexual." She shook slightly as if no one was supposed to know what "sensual" and "sexual" meant.

The New Directions kids exchanged looks. Some kids were excited, some were confused, and some were just plain upset.

Austin tentatively, half raised his hand. "Mr. Schue said we were doing "Boogie Shoes"."

Delilah explained. "That's why Mr. Schue doesn't know about this." She spoke very slowly, syllable by syllable, as if Austin was an idiot who didn't understand anything she was saying.

Now it was Melissa's turn to protest. "I'm all for expressing my sluttiness in front of the entire school, but how do you expect to pull this off without Mr. Schue knowing?" She tossed her bright red hair over her shoulder and it fell down her back in a glamorous way, hitting the back of her Cheerio's uniform.

Makayla took this one. "We don't have another Glee meeting until after school on Thursday. Then we have a practice Friday morning and the performance is supposed to be right after lunch that day. Counting right now, that's three afternoon's we have free. Even the Cheerio's and the football team don't have practice until Friday afternoon this week. So, on those afternoons we'll meet here after school and practice our steamy number."

"You really think we can pull this off?" Liam asked. He was seriously considering the idea as he imagined what Delilah would look like in a leather tube top…

"Even though some of us aren't any sexier than baby dolls…" Elle said, looking at Schuyler and Isaiah and Austin very briefly as she spoke about their lack of sex appeal. "I think so.

"We thought you guys would be a little hesitant, so we're going to show you how fun this will be with a song. The glee club performed this at Regionals, 2010." Delilah clarified, reaching over for the song sheets Elle had been carrying.

"Wasn't that the year they lost?" Isaiah half laughed, half asked.

"Unimportant!" Delilah snapped her fingers and a band appeared. They starting playing the music as the girls passed out lyrics. Makayla partnered up with Austin, Delilah with Liam, and Elle with Isaiah. They started to sing.

_Any way you want it_

_That's the way you need it_

_Anyway you want it_

"Take it away, Liam!" Elle called to her brother.

Liam was unsure and looked from his sister to his lyrics to Delilah, who was getting all over him. The New Directions members shrugged and mumbled some words of encouragement. He nodded and twirled Delilah around as he joined in.

_She loves to laugh, she loves to sing_

_she does everything_

_she loves to move, she loves to groove_

_she loves lovin' things_

Elle, Makayla and Delilah broke away from their partners and rounded the girls up into one area, pushing the boys up against the piano. They started to dance perfectly in sync, encouraging the other girls to follow them. Slowly but surely, the other New Directions girls copied their moves.

_It won't be long, yeah, 'til you're alone_

_When your lover, oh, he hasn't come home_

_'Cause he's lovin' _

The girls began to move forward towards the guys.

_He's touchin' _

They leaned up against the boys, pressing them into the piano.

_He's squeezin' another_

The girls placed the boys hands on their hips, letting them slide down and trying not to be too bothered by the wandering fingers.

_Any way you want it_

_That's the way you need it _

_Any way you want it_

_He said any way you want it_

_That's the way you need it_

_Any way you want it_

The group split up into several couples, going to different sections of the choir room, but Liam and Delilah didn't move, all they did was lock eyes. Liam's hand slipped a little farther down. Delilah pretended not to notice.

_Na, na, na-na, na-na_

_Na-na, na-na, na_

_Na, na, na-na, na_

_Na-na, na-na, na-na_

_I was alone, I never knew_

_What good love could do_

When Liam sang that line, he meant it. He'd been with a lot of girls, but none of them made him feel the way Delilah Hudson did. His feelings for her were so much more complicated, more confusing.

_Then we touched, then we sang _

_About the lovin' things _

Delilah smiled as they sang together, looking at Liam as if she could read his thoughts.

_It won't be long, yeah, 'til you're alone_

_When your lover, oh, he hasn't come home_

_'Cause he's lovin' _

_He's touchin' _

_He's squeezin' another_

Makayla and Austin laughed, while Elle smirked to herself. She swore she saw Isaiah checking her out.

_Anyway you want it_

_That's the way you need it_

_Anyway you want it_

He was actually kind of cute when he was drooling over her. Like, in a dorky way. In a dorky way Elle kind of liked.

_Any way you want it  
>That's the way you need it<br>Any way you want it_

_Na, na, na-na, na-na  
>Na-na, na-na, na<br>Na, na, na-na, na  
>Na-na, na-na, na-na<em>

_Any way you want it  
>That's the way you need it <em>

Everyone smiled and clapped as they finished the song, but Liam and Delilah remained in their position in each others' arms. After a moment they both pulled away, Liam retracting his finger from its place on Delilah's inner thigh, making her gasp from the feel of his touch on that sensitive patch of skin.

"That was good," she mumbled.

"So good," He agreed.

And then they just turned away, both of them blushing, while Elle watched from afar, glaring. Liam was her brother, he would always like her best. As long as she was around, people like Delilah couldn't touch him. She wouldn't let her win him over. Elle promised herself that.


	13. A Toast

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any songs used in this story. **

**Author's Note: Alright, I'm going to ask you for ideas again. But this time I really want to know whose kid you want to see or what characters you want to go out. So review, review, review, review! I'm waiting. ~Jackie**

* * *

><p>Everyone around the table listened as Delilah finished the story. "And so-"<p>

"And so Operation Sex Party Train Wreck Extravaganza was set into motion." Elle cut her off with a smirk.

"And it failed miserably," Delilah added, because she insisted on getting the last word here.

"But it was hot," Liam murmured, causing his mother to smack his arm lightly and "shush" him.

The doorbell rang again and Emma got up to answer it. The rest of the New Directions and Old Directions were standing there and Emma stood aside to let the large group through.

Honestly, Will hadn't bothered to count how many people were coming, he didn't think it would matter. But now he kind of wished he'd taken a head count as everyone settled around the table. There were so many of them that Emma had to take chairs from the kitchen. Will quickly tallied up in his head. There was him, Emma and their son Aidan, three, Finn, Rachel, Delilah, Stella and Christopher, eight, and Puck, Quinn, Elle and Liam, twelve. Plus everyone else. Kurt, Blaine, and their two children, fourteen year old freshman Schuyler and Dalton, who was the same age as both Will and Emma's son and Finn and Rachel's, made sixteen. Then Mercedes and her son Isaiah, whom she had adopted after being a surrogate for Kurt and Blaine (she was Schuyler's biological mother). Mike and Tina had Makayla of course, as well their son Adam, who was in Stella's grade, and their other daughter Kaia, who was in the three boys'. Brittany and Santana had their two daughters (Melissa and Hope were the same age, but Melissa was Brittany's and Hope Santana's. Eerily, Melissa had Santana's personality and Hope was just like Brittany.) Artie was married to Phoebe, a very nice woman who taught dance alongside Mike at Don't Stop, and they had Austin. That was a grand total of thirty people, if Will counted correctly.

"Oh this is so nice," Kurt was saying. "All of us together,"

"Some of us against our will…" Elle said to herself, however Quinn heard.

"Stop it, Ellie." She ordered.

Will stood up. "Well, it's great to see all of you. If you'd all just hear me out, I'd like to propose a toast." He lifted his glass, and everyone did the same. "Nineteen years ago…nineteen years ago I never pictured my life like this. I was just some Ohio Spanish teacher that started a club for the kids that didn't belong anywhere else. And then I met you guys." Will swore he saw a few of the adults tearing up at his sentimental speech, and he flashed a bright smile to the New Directions kids. "I dare you all to look around the room." He said to them. "Kids, if it hadn't been for glee club, most of you wouldn't have been born. If it hadn't been for glee club, your parents would still probably all hate or not even know each other. I'd probably still be with my ex-wife, living a miserable life, lonely, loveless and childless. But instead I have all of you. You guys saved my life. And I am so grateful."

"So am I," Emma added.

Rachel grinned, on the verge of tears. "We all are,"

Will sighed. "I am so proud of all of you." Will could practically feel the love in the room. These people were like his family, and he couldn't express in these few short words how much they all meant to him. "You have all accomplished so much. You've made me so happy. And you're children are beautiful. I know I'm going to enjoy teaching them, just like I did for you. Cheers."

Emma beamed at her husband as everyone clinked glasses. Cries of "cheers" echoed around the dining room. It was so good for everyone to be together again.

The adults smiled and laughed. Delilah looked up from her water glass and gazed at Liam from across the table, her lips curling up into a smile, but Liam just turned away, as if he hadn't seen Delilah at all. The girl looked away, hoping no one had noticed the exchange.

Delilah honestly felt really guilty. She had only done the whole sex thing so Liam would notice her, she just wanted him so badly. Liam just seemed like Delilah's type, athletic, talented, cute, a hint of a cocky demeanor. (Well, she didn't really have a type, Delilah hadn't dated anyone except for Bobby Smith in fifth grade, and all they did was hold hands and share a peanut butter and jelly at lunch.) But either way, that was not an excuse for her flirting during the Journey mash-up, or for what she did afterwards. Delilah still couldn't believe she had made such a fool of herself…

* * *

><p>It had been the other afternoon, Delilah had slipped a note in Liam's locker, telling him to meet her at the auditorium. She hadn't signed it or anything, hoping the air of mystery would intrigue Liam. However she had sprayed plenty of perfume on it and made sure to dot her I's with little hearts, so he would know it was a girl he was meeting (Liam did love girls, after all. The womanizer…).<p>

Sure enough, Liam walked into the dark auditorium right on time. "Hello?" He had called out. "Is anyone there?"

Delilah had stepped out from a dark section of that stage, letting the light hit her face dramatically as she walked to the single spotlight in center stage. "Hi Liam." She said with a smile as the boy walked up on the side staircase so he was just a few feet away from her. Delilah turned her body to face his.

"Why did you call me here?" Liam asked, straightforward and to the point.

But being blunt wasn't Delilah's approach. "Aren't you going to say 'hi' to me?" She asked sweetly, walking five steps closer.

"Sorry. Hello Delilah." Liam said. "Now why did you call me here?"

Delilah rolled her eyes and gave in. She took five more steps forward. "I just wanted to say…that I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so flirty before, I had no right. I shouldn't make you uncomfortable. I apologize for being inappropriate." She bit her lip. Why couldn't she just be honest with him? Why couldn't she just come out and say what she was thinking: "_I know we've known each other since babyhood and this is totally weird and awkward, but I think I might love you and want to know what you think." _So instead, she added: "I just really like you."

Liam scoffed. "You're apologizing? Rachel Berry's own flesh and blood? There's two things I've learned about Berry's from when Dad starts to ramble about his high school days. One: Berry's hog the spotlight." Delilah giggled. "And two: they never admit when they're wrong."

"My mother must've apologized for something in her life." Two more steps forward. Delilah would be able to touch Liam now if she reached out.

"No, she really didn't."

Delilah jeered. "Believe everything your daddy tells you?"

"Believe everything your mommy tells you?" Liam didn't say it loud or jokingly, it was soft and serious.

Delilah shrugged. "Yeah." She admitted. "Yeah, I kind of do. But doesn't your mom think she's always right too?"

Liam laughed. "Yes. Mom is the "because I said so" type. I don't have the option to disagree."

They both chuckled, before Liam looked Delilah in the eye.

"You're…you're really pretty." He complimented.

There was a brief silence, and Delilah found herself unable to stop the next words from coming out of her mouth. "Maybe you should, you know…kiss me."

Liam raised an eyebrow. "Like, right now?"

She nodded.

He gave an overconfident smile. "Prepare to let me rock your world, Hot Little Jewish American Princess."

Delilah leaned up, Liam had about three inches on her, he was around six feet. Their lips brushed together and they were about to kiss when-

"What the Hell are you doing?"

They both looked up to see Elle standing in one of the aisles, looking surprised, distraught…and hurt. Liam dropped Delilah's arm and scurried backstage, while Elle angrily stormed off the way she came. Delilah turned around to follow Liam, but then paused, glancing at the other girl's retreating frame. And then she reluctantly ran after her.


	14. The Slap

**Disclaimer: I do not own the super awesome TV show Glee. **

**Author's Note: Think we can make it to twenty reviews after this chapter? I think so! ~Jackie PS: That's a hint! And I still really want you to tell me what characters you want to go out! So…who do you ship in this verse? **

* * *

><p>Delilah turned to glance at Elle, who was glaring at her angrily. Delilah looked away, but the other girl didn't release her gaze.<p>

Some people would think Elle was being a bitch, but she didn't think so. Elle didn't like girls who flirted with her brother, who were stupid enough to think they had a chance with him. She wasn't sorry for what she did to that…that _thing_! So what exactly had happened?...

* * *

><p>Elle stormed out of the auditorium. She was furious. How could Liam betray her like that? No, it wasn't Liam's fault. He was just a boy who had to give in to his sexual desires. So when girls like Delilah Hudson, girls who were decent in appearance and had a good girl charm and confused him with their big words, he couldn't help but fall in love with them.<p>

"Elle, Elle I'm so sorry!"

And now she dare come to apologize? As if that would make what she did okay?

Elle turned around, hitting the little harlot with her hair. "Listen here Streisand and listen good!" She snapped, making Delilah slightly quiver. "Keep your talentless man hands off my brother!"

Delilah sounded defiant, almost powerful, as she replied. "Elle, I _am_ sorry but I really do love-"

_Crack_! Delilah recoiled as Elle studied her hand which hovered in the air, the hand that had just slapped Delilah across the face, leaving a small red mark. Delilah instinctively reached for her face and Elle yanked away her hand, trying not to lose the power in her voice.

"You do not love him. You barely even know him."

Delilah may have just been bitch-slapped, but she still refused to back down. "I've known him since he was born, Elle. As long as you have." She said, not angrily or meanly, but calmly and coolly. "Why are you doing this to me?" She then dared to add: "To him?"

Elle glared. "You need to get out of your little fairy tale. You're a loser. A poser…a Gleek. That whole "Get Mine, Get Yours" plot was fun, but it was nothing more than a temporary distraction from my real feelings for you. You're still nothing to me, and you always will be." She smirked as Delilah's face fell. "I don't mean to burst your bubble…but, oh wait. I do."

Elle turned on her heel and walked off, hands on her hips and a scowl on her face. Delilah stared after her, tears forming in her eyes and Elle's words echoing in her head. As the first tear fell down her face she ran off in the opposite direction. People looked on at the sobbing girl running down the hall. But she didn't care, her confidence was shattered.

* * *

><p>Elle snapped out of her flashback about fifteen minutes later. Wine had been poured for the adults and iced tea for the kids and salads had been placed in front of everyone. Everyone sat around the dinner table (except for Aidan, Christopher and Dalton, who had asked to be excused so they could go play in Aidan's room), the adults talking nonchalantly and the kids picking at their food, bored. Suddenly, Delilah's fork hit her plate as she dropped it. "I just saw-" She stammered.<p>

Rachel screamed. "A rat!"

Rachel, Delilah and Stella all screamed dramatically as a rat ran across the table, a few other people cried out as well. Will jumped up in his seat and grabbed one of the candlesticks, slamming it down on the table with a thump, just barely missing the rat.

"Don't kill it!" Schuyler shouted over the chaos as Kurt pulled her back.

"Well someone get it out of here!" He said.

Then Aidan came running in the dining room, with Christopher and Dalton close behind, throwing himself in front of Will. "Dad! Don't kill Bob!"

Everything froze and everyone turned to look at Aidan.

"Aidan…" Emma said as coolly as possible. "Why did you just call that rat Bob?"


	15. Fire!

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Glee**_**. **

**Author's Note: Had to go back to school today. So sad! But writing always makes me feel better. And I made a bet with Jessie and Steph that they couldn't write a story before my birthday (February 19****th****). Hopefully I win, because if I don't I have to write "Puckleberry and Klaine are the best" 50 times. It's not really the Klaine part that makes me upset (I like Klaine) but the Puckleberry. So hopefully I win! Also, think we can make it to 25 reviews?~Jackie**

* * *

><p>"Yeah," Aidan answered. "He's my pet."<p>

Will and Emma exchanged a look before Will spoke. "Son," He said as calmly as possible. "Where did you get a pet rat?"

"Remember when Mom asked me to take out the trash last week? Well I found him by the dumpster. He was all alone and he can't be more than a baby. Can we keep him, Dad? You know you can't say no to this little face." Aidan gestured at Bob, who almost looked cute at the moment, plopping down on a napkin.

"Actually," Puck interjected, after inspecting the rat a little more closely. "I'm pretty sure "Bob" is a "Bobbina"."

Quinn let out a disgusted sigh. "Only you would notice that!"

Will looked from his son to the rat to his wife and back to the rat, before giving up. "We'll take you to Petco tomorrow to buy Bob a cage."

Aidan grinned. "Thank you Daddy!"

Will couldn't help but crack a smile as Aidan reached for Bob and put him in his pocket. The rat peeked his head out, and a few people laughed. "Hey Em, when-" Will paused mid-sentence, sniffing the air. It smelled…strange, almost like something was…Oh no. Burning. "Is that…?"

Emma gasped, a hand flying to her mouth. "The chicken!" Then several loud beeps began to fill the room. It was the smoke alarm. Emma yelped, and then she ran out of the room as fast as she possibly could and to the kitchen.

Less than ten seconds later, the sprinklers turned on, raining water down on everyone in the room. Rachel, Delilah and Stella all screamed again, even louder this time (which no one really thought was possible). Emma came running back into the room, she was screaming too. "It's on fire!" She shouted.

Everyone couldn't help it, they began to freak it. It was so overwhelming, so many people talking and screaming at once that you could hardly hear the person next to you.

"What are we waiting for?" Mike called over the chaos. "Let's get out of here!"

With that, the group began to scramble for the door, still trying to calm each other as the smell of smoke filled the room and they continued to get soaked by the sprinklers above their heads. Will and Emma helped the kids out first and their parents quickly followed. Emma grabbed Aidan's arm (the boy was now clutching Bob) and disappeared down the stairs. Will grabbed his keys as he made his way out, taking one last look at his home before shutting the door behind him.


	16. The Best Day

**Disclaimer: **_**Glee **_**is not mine. It never will be. I also do not own "The Best Day" by Taylor Swift. **

**Author's Note: glee fan Delilah sang "The Music That Makes Me Dance" from **_**Funny Girl**_** (for obvious reasons) and Elle did "Let Me Entertain You" from **_**Gypsy **_**(I picked it because it is a striptease number). **

**Think we can make it two 28 reviews? Pretty, pretty please? **

**So far, it looks like I'm winning that bet. Jessie has this idea for a horrible Finchel abuse story (if that's not bad enough, in it Klaine get shot and Mercedes and Rachel do inappropriate things while Finn goes on a rampage with a gun, it is quite disturbing and I really hope she isn't serious and just wants to bug me. Maybe I shouldn't have told you that…sorry). ~Jackie**

* * *

><p>The occupants of the Schuester's apartment building were not pleased when they all had to leave their homes at seven o' clock at night. And Will was pretty sure Mrs. Smith from room 2-D had been in the middle of a bubble bath, as she wore nothing but a bath robe and a shower cap, was covered in suds and was giving him the death glare.<p>

A fireman emerged from the building, finding himself the subject of the crowd's anger. "The fire's out," He called. "However I'm afraid no one can enter the second floor for a few days while the debris is cleaned up."

Emma groaned, that was their floor, and Mrs. Smith walked up to Will and her. "This is your fault!" She spat, flinging some bubbles onto them before storming off to her husband's car.

"That's just great," Emma said. "Where are we going to stay?"

"I'll just ask Figgins if we can crash at the school. No big deal, okay?" Will shrugged.

Emma and Aidan nodded.

"I know exactly what will make us feel better," Will said, stepping forward to face the entire group, huddled together in their best clothes to brave the cold. "Get in your cars and follow me." He turned on his heel excitedly, but Emma called out after him.

"Where are we going?"

Will looked back and smiled. "Where do you think we're going? To the school. We're going to sing!" Everyone laughed. "Singing may not solve all your problems…but I think it can help with this one, make us feel better. C'mon, let's go."

* * *

><p><em>I'm five years old<em>

_It's getting cold_

_I've got my big coat on_

The members of New Directions stood on stage, smiling as Delilah sang the opening lyrics of the song.

_I hear your laugh_

_And look up smiling at you_

_I run and run_

Past the pumpkin patch

_And the tractor rides_

_Look now - the sky is gold_

_I hug your legs and fall asleep_

_On the way home_

The screen posted behind the kids flashed photos and videos of them when they were little, playing in piles of leaves, singing childhood songs like "Itsy Bitsy Spider", running together through the yard, playing hide and go seek in the auditorium, as they all joined together for the next verse.

_I don't know why all the trees change in the fall_

_I know you're not scared of anything at all_

_Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away_

_But I know I had the best day_

_With you today_

Delilah, Elle and Makayla snuck looks at their beaming mothers as Schuyler sang the next verse. This time on the screen the videos got more recent, ballet recitals, guitar lessons, middle school, birthday parties...

_I'm thirteen now_

_And don't know how my friends_

_Could be so mean_

_I come home crying and you hold me tight and grab the keys_

_And we drive and drive_

_Until we've found a town_

_Far enough away_

_And we talk and window-shop_

_Until I've forgotten all their names_

They sang together for the chorus.

_I don't know who I'm gonna talk to_

_Now at school_

_I know I'm laughing on the car ride home with you_

_Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay_

_But I know I had the best day_

_With you today_

_I have an excellent father_

_His strength is making me stronger_

_God smiles on my little brother_

Liam rolled his eyes there as Elle sang and she playfully hit him in the arm, since he was technically five minutes younger.

_Inside and out_

_He's better than I am_

_I grew up in a pretty house_

_And I had space to run_

_And I had the best days with you_

Makayla smiled as her part approached and a video appeared on the screen, almost perfectly matching the one described in the song.

_There is a video_

_I found from back when I was three_

_You set up a paint set in the kitchen_

_And you're talking to me_

_It's the age of princesses and pirate ships_

_And the seven dwarfs_

_Daddy's smart_

_And you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world_

Will looked back at The Old Directions who returned his smile as the final group verse was sung.

_And now I know why the all the trees change in the fall_

_I know you were on my side even when I was wrong_

Elle sang, looking directly at Quinn.

_And I love you for giving me your eyes_

Makayla winked as she sang her line.

_For staying back and watching me shine_

Delilah sang once more before the rest of the club joined in with the final two lines.

_And I didn't know if you knew, so I'm takin' this chance to say_

_That I had the best day with you today_

* * *

><p>After the song was over, the Old Directions had filled the choir room looking through song books to find the right one.<p>

"None of these songs are right!" Rachel sighed.

"We just need to find a song that tells them how we really feel." Santana added.

"What about this one?" Brittany asked, holding up a lyrics sheet.

Everyone else smiled as they scanned the page, nodding in agreement.

"It's perfect, Britt," Her wife said, kissing her on the cheek. _  
><em>

They knew exactly what song to sing. Santana was right, it was perfect.


	17. Consultants

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: I'm trying something new, so here goes. In the song, Rachel is _italics_, Kurt is **bold**, Finn is _**bold italics**_, and all of the Old Directions is underlined. However, sometimes doesn't preserve the font exactly right, so if there is a random normal in the lyrics I'm pretty sure you can infer from the others around it who's singing. Enjoy and sorry for not updating in so long. ~Jackie PS: Who's going to watch The Super Bowl? I have no idea how football goes so my mom is going to explain it all to me.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you never lose your sense of wonder<em>

_You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger_

_May you never take one single breath for granted_

_God forbid love ever leave you empty-handed_

**I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean**

**Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens**

**Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance**

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance

I hope you dance

I hope you dance

_**I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance**_

_**Never settle for the path of least resistance**_

_**Living might mean taking chances but they're worth taking**_

_**Lovin' might be a mistake but it's worth making**_

_Don't let some hell-bent heart leave you bitter_

_When you come close to selling out reconsider_

_Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance_

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance_

I hope you dance

_(Time is a wheel in constant motion always)_

I hope you dance

_(Rolling us along)_

I hope you dance

_**(Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder)**_

I hope you dance

_**(Where those years have gone)**_

_Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder_

(Dance)

_Where those years have gone_

(Dance)

The kids cheered, and Will couldn't resist but go up on stage and hug the group for a job well done, just like he would've when they were kids themselves. He was halfway through his congratulations when the kids motioned for him to come over.

"We're having a huddle," explained Isaiah matter-of-factly.

"What are we, a glee club or a football team?" Will joked. The Old Directions laughed half-heartedly, they still didn't think their former teacher was funny.

When Will walked back over, the kids were really in a huddle, their heads all touching in the center of the circle, their arms interlocked and their hands wrapped around each other's backs. "What are we discussing?" He asked, but by the time he finished the group pulled apart, their talk over. However, a few of them knocked heads pulling away, earning a few snickers. "Oh, so you think that's funny but not my joke?"

"Honey," Emma began. "You're comment wasn't exactly…_amusing_."

Will tried to think of a comeback, but none came.

Delilah, Elle and Makayla stepped forward. "We have a proposition for you." Delilah started.

"Oh?" Rachel said curiously. "And what is that?"

The three girls smiled at each other and the rest of the kids encouraged them to go on. Delilah cleared her throat dramatically. "We, the McKinley High glee club, would like to ask the entire faculty of Don't Stop Studio to be our official, full time, show choir consultants."

Instead of answering, the adults raced off the stage and pulled the glee club into a group hug.

"I'll take that as a yes."

It was a yes.


	18. Socializing With The Enemy

**Disclaimer: Glee is not mine. I own nothing. **

**Author's Note: One review last time? Only one? Come on, we can do better! Two reviews, at least? Please? ~Jackie**

* * *

><p>It had been Will's idea for them all to spend Thanksgiving together, as they were a family, after all. None of them really had anywhere to go anyway, Burt and Carole had to spend the holiday in DC, Quinn's mom Judy was in Cincinnati visiting friends, Tina's parents were on a business trip, Mercedes' mother had told her daughter she was boycotting Thanksgiving in another vain attempt to make Mercedes' father lose some weight, and Will did <em><strong>not<strong>_ want to go see Emma's parents ( and honestly, neither did she). So, they decided to have dinner at Finn and Rachel's house (Will and Emma's apartment was still has small as ever and still reeked of smoke).

"The guys are playing football," Mercedes observed, watching her friends and their kids running through the colored leaves through the window. "Well, Mr. Schue is _trying_ to play football. He's failing epically."

The girls laughed and Emma peered over her shoulder, shaking her head at her husband. "God, look at him!" She exclaimed. "He is such a child sometimes!" Sure enough Will was running down the yard, waving the worn football in the air. Then he threw it, sending the ball soaring over the bushes. This got the man a little, overexcited, as he made a dramatic 'touchdown' gesture and began to jump up and done, before slipping over a patch of wet leaves and falling on his back.

"Oooohhh!" The girls all chorused at once as they watched the guys scramble to help up the older man, who only fell back down when they pulled him up.

"Where'd Schuyler disappear to?" Kurt asked as he walked out of the kitchen. "I haven't seen her in a little while."

"Don't know, don't care," Santana said bluntly, none of the girls had moved from the window. "It's just so freaking funny watching Mr. Schue's little face spasms as the guys carry him inside!" She snickered. "Freaking. Funny."

Kurt rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to object, when he heard a faint sound coming from one of the back rooms.

_Mama who bore me_

_Mama who gave me_

_No way to handle things_

_Who made me so sad_

Was that…?

_Mama, the weeping_

_Mama, the angels_

_No sleep in Heaven, or Bethlehem_

Yes. Definitely Schuyler.

The girls were still focused on watching Will from the window, so Kurt just quietly left the room and entered the main entryway that lead to all of the bedrooms and main baths. Now, if only he could find which room Schuyler's voice was coming from…

_Some pray that one day_

_Christ will come a'-callin'_

_They light a candle_

_And hope that it glows_

_And some just lie there_

_Crying for him to come and find them_

_But when he comes they don't know how to go_

Kurt walked to the last door on the right, Delilah's bedroom. He pressed his ear against the door and smiled to himself. Jackpot.

_Mama who bore me_

_Mama who gave me_

_No way to handle things_

_Who made me so bad_

He opened the door slowly and stepped in. Delilah was sitting criss cross on her bed, her eyes closed and mouthing the words. She obviously knew them by heart. Schuyler stood in front of the mirror, singing into a hairbrush. When she noticed her father's presence in the doorway, she grinned at him as she finished the song.

_Mama, the weeping_

_Mama, the angels_

_No sleep in Heaven, or Bethlehem_

Delilah jumped up instantly, clapping enthusiastically. "Brilliant! Just brilliant!" She praised. "Even I couldn't have done better!...Okay, so maybe _I _could, but it was good."

Schuyler frowned and fixed her light brown hair before putting down the brush. "Ummm…thank you? I think."

"Don't worry," Delilah assured. "That was a compliment."

"It was very good, Sky," Kurt agreed. "But why, out of all the fabulous Broadway solos you have the talent to sing, that one in particular?"

"Well, Daddy, I'm glad you liked it." Schuyler smiled. "You may or may not know that _Spring Awakening _has been chosen to be our school musical this year. And, I've been thinking of trying out for Wendla." She bit her lip. "Delilah thinks it's a great idea too. What about you?"

Kurt shook his head. "Wendla? No, no, no, no!"

Schuyler's face fell. "No?"

"It's an _iconic_ role," Delilah argued. "I'd go after it myself but I personally think I'm more destined to be the next Fanny or Maria, maybe even Christine. Wendla would be a good part for Schuyler, she's a newer character and therefore there aren't as big shoes to fill, yet still requires a very high talent level. Whoever plays Wendla must not only be a great singer, but an amazing actress. And I do not doubt Schuyler could do that."

"Thank you for your input, Delilah," Kurt said to his niece before turning back to his daughter. "I'm not comfortable with you parading around on the stage in front of a bunch of hormonal teenage boys, playing a naïve German girl who gets pregnant. It's inappropriate."

"But Dad was totally fine with me auditioning!" Schuyler retorted.

Kurt's eyebrow raised and he crossed his arms. "You told Blaine? And he was okay with it?"

Schuyler nodded. "He said he knew I'd get the part. He even helped me rehearse. We've been considering uploading a video to YouTube."

"No," Kurt said. "I'm not allowing this,"

"Oh!" Delilah suddenly said, she was staring intently at her phone. "It's another good luck text from Benjamin! I sent him your last audio of "Whispering" and he freaked over it!"

"Who's Benjamin?"

Schuyler paused mid-squeal. "If you must know, Ben is a guy Delilah met from VA."

Kurt's eyes widened. "VA? As in Vocal Adrenaline? You two are socializing with the enemy?"

"We're helping him-"

"Yes, him and his brutal, talented teammates beat you at Regionals!"

"Daddy, we haven't even gone to Sectionals yet! Stop worrying!" groaned Schuyler. "And Ben is a really sweet guy!" She paused before boldly adding: "_He_ supports me going out for this part-"

"He just wants you to focus on this musical so you can't do your best at competition so Vocal Adrenaline can win! You are not auditioning for this part, and that is final!"

"Daddy!" Schuyler cried.

"Uncle Kurt, please!" Delilah begged.

"No. End of story," Kurt answered sternly, making both girls realize that he wasn't changing his mind. "Now hurry up, dinner's almost ready,"

And even after he left the room, it was still full of tension.


	19. Mission: Overprotective

**Disclaimer: Glee does not belong to me. **

**Author's Note: Okay, that's better. Two reviews for the last chapter. Is it too much to ask for three this time? Please, please review! ~Jackie**

* * *

><p>"I'm going to officially call this Don't Stop girls meeting to order,"<p>

Later that week, Kurt had called all the Old Directions girls together for an emergency meeting. They were now scattered around the Anderson-Hummel living room, Kurt, Rachel, Quinn, Mercedes, Tina, Brittany and Santana.

"Now, I have a serious issue to discuss with you ladies today," Kurt continued, walking around the room so that he could meet the eyes of all of the girls. "Our daughters," Mercedes raised her hand in confusion. "Yes Cedes, I'm counting Schuyler as your daughter," Mercedes' retracted her hand and Kurt kept speaking. "I recently found out that Sky wants to audition for the part of Wendla in the McKinley High production of _Spring Awakening_,"

"That's great!" chirped Rachel. "I did play Wendla myself in a Broadway production back in New York …"

"Yes, my point exactly." Kurt replied. "You were almost twenty when you played Wendla, an adult. Schuyler is _fourteen_." He paused. "And by the way, did you know that Dee and Sky have befriended a boy from Vocal Adrenaline?"

Rachel gasped dramatically.

Kurt shrugged. "And I honestly wouldn't be surprised if one of them was dating him. They both seemed very overexcited when he texted them."

"Well, Delilah's always had a thing for theatrics. She inherited that from me." Rachel said coolly, leaning back on the sofa. But, she couldn't help herself from wondering if that was really all it was. "Even if they're not dating…" She admitted. "What are we going to do about this? He's from Vocal Adrenaline, he cannot be trusted!"

"Why do you think I called you ladies here?" Kurt answered. "Haven't you noticed the girls acting strange lately?"

"Makayla has been acting a little weird," Tina confessed. "She was talking to someone on the phone the other day and as soon as I came into the room she hung up. When I asked her who it was she told me it was her lab partner. I know I never giggled like she was when I was talking to my lab partner in high school…"

"I still think you guys are overreacting," Quinn said. "We weren't perfect angels when we were their age. In fact sometimes we were worse than them."

"Does that mean if Elle got pregnant you'd just say, 'Well, I did too so it's not a big deal' and let it go?" Mercedes asked. Quinn looked down at the floor and shook her head 'no'. "We're mothers, Q. We overreact,"

"I don't want Melissa or Hope to make half the mistakes I made," Santana added. "So, what we gonna do about it, _chicas_?"

Kurt smiled and leaned forward, the girls did too. "Alright, listen up divas!" He instructed. "I have a plan. I'm going to make sure myself that Schuyler does not audition for that musical. Cedes, you help. Rachel, you're going to watch Dee very closely, and if you even suspect she's meeting this Vocal Adrenaline guy, follow her." Rachel nodded. "Quinn, you can go with her to make sure she doesn't "overreact", as you call it. Tina, keep tabs on Makayla. But don't act like you're meddling, just spend some quality time with her. Maybe you can get her to talk about her secret beau. Finally, Santana, Britt, don't let Hope or Mel out of your sight. With you guys as their mothers they're bound to have a very secret, and possibly sexual, agenda."

"Okay," Tina said. "Mission: Overprotective has officially begun,"

* * *

><p>"I just don't get why in Hell she would be wearing that," Schuyler was saying as she, Delilah and Makayla left Glee rehearsal that Monday. "I mean, first off it is so last season and second, everyone knows it's not real Missoni. They did a line for Target!"<p>

"Oh!" Delilah interjected. "What did you think about the Cheerio's Juicy Couture-"

Suddenly all three girls stopped talking when a car pulled up. The front window rolled down, revealing Tina in the driver's seat. "Hi girls!" She called.

The three girls waved half-heartedly and forced some smiles. "Mom," Makayla said. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought you might need a ride home," Tina explained sweetly. "I just got off work and your father's going to be there late, there's a primary school chorus with a serious lack of talent for dance. So I thought you and I could order some take out, maybe watch a movie together like we used to."

"That's umm, nice Mom." Makayla replied fakely. "I'll be right there."

Tina smiled at her daughter. "Great! I'll go park and come meet me in five! Toodles, girls!" Then she rolled up the window and drove down the parking lot.

"Toodles?" Delilah snickered once she was gone. "This is getting bizarre! Mom has been watching me like a hawk lately and it's just creepy!"

"You know Daddy sent me a friend request on Facebook," Schuyler gushed. Delilah and Makayla laughed. "It's not funny! I didn't even know he had a Facebook!"

Makayla's eyes narrowed as she focused on her mother's car now parked not far down the lot. "Whatever's going on, I don't like it."


	20. Phase One

**Disclaimer: Glee is not mine. **

**Author's Note: Thank you Caroline Idina Fabray and Ellii51 for reviewing so frequently, I appreciate it. Please review! I cannot stress that enough! When I only get two reviews it makes me so sad! You don't want me to be sad, do you? ~Jackie**

* * *

><p>"Hey Dee, where are you going?"<p>

Friday night Delilah had come down the stairs dressed nicely in a flowered tunic and jeans, her hair curled in a chic way and smelling of perfume. Rachel had been in the kitchen, cleaning up after dinner when she saw her daughter enter the room, twirling around and humming.

"Oh, just…out. To the mall," She replied nonchalantly. "That's okay, right Mom?"

"Sure baby," Rachel said sweetly. "You have a good time,"

"Thanks!" Delilah grabbed her purse and coat, giving her mother a quick kiss on the cheek before running out the door. Rachel looked out the kitchen window and watched her daughter walk down the driveway until she was out of sight, before grabbing the landline and dialing the correct number as fast as she could.

"Hey Quinn, it's Rachel. Time for Phase 1 of Mission: Overprotective to be put into motion. Meet me at Lima Mall."

* * *

><p>Makayla walked into Breadstix, looking around. The restaurant was very crowded as it was the first night of the weekend. Then, she caught the gaze of the person she had been looking for, her date. Fixing her hair and tugging on her black skirt so that it sat exactly right, she made her way over.<p>

"Sorry I'm late," She said, sliding into his booth. "My mom was very reluctant to let me go out. It's like she's suffocating me!"

"It's okay," He replied. "Good thing is you're here now." Then he pressed his lips against hers, giving her a gentle kiss.

Makayla giggled and twirled her hair in a flirty way. Then she sighed and batted her mascara coated eyelashes. "Oh Austin,"

* * *

><p>Brittany had just been sitting on the couch, watching her guilty pleasure My Little Pony with Lord Tubbington II, when Melissa entered the room. At first Brittany didn't even look up, until she heard the click of heels and Lord Tubbington II jumped from her lap, the small kitten ran right to Melissa. She was wearing a pair of black pumps and a short, metallic dress. Her red hair was pulled into an even higher pony than usual and she wore lots of eyeshadow.<p>

"Where are you going?" Brittany asked, picking up her cat.

"Guess who asked me to the school dance?" Melissa cried. Brittany opened her mouth to say a random one of Melissa's many crushes, but the teenage girl continued before she could speak. "Andrew Karfosky!"

"What?" Brittany gasped. "No! You're not allowed!"

Melissa frowned. "And why not?"

"You said that he is a sexist idiot!"

"Yeah, but he's hot! And the dance is going to be so much fun!"

"You are not going," Brittany said sternly.

"Yes I am!" Melissa stomped her foot like a toddler throwing a tantrum, scaring Lord Tubbington II so much he ran out of the room in a haste.

"See what you've done? You scared Lord Tubbington II!" Brittany chastised.

"I'm fourteen years old!" Melissa grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest defiantly. "Stop treating me like a child!"

"I am not treating you like a child," Brittany remarked, patting one of the couch cushions. "Now come on, let's watch My Little Pony."

* * *

><p>"What took you so long?" Rachel groaned as Quinn exited her car. They were standing at the far end of the Lima Mall parking lot, trying not to attract the attention of the many teenagers walking around.<p>

"I'm sorry if I wasn't fast enough for you Mama Bear," Quinn spat. "But some of us actually like to follow the speed limit!"

"Whatever, let's just go," mumbled Rachel. "We'll never find Delilah and that Vocal Adrenaline boy if we don't hurry."

The two women walked towards the mall in silence, pulling up the hoods on their jackets in hopes of not being recognized by anyone.

"I think I see her," whispered Quinn, pointing to a brown haired, female figure in a flowered tunic and jeans walking away from one of the stores.

"Definitely," Rachel nodded. "Let's go and see what she's up to,"

They slipped through the crowds, trying to act as casually as possible while keeping an eye on Delilah. She carried an H&M bag in her one hand, and held her other one out for someone. Finally, a tall boy with caramel colored curls appeared at her side and they linked arms, beginning to talk and laugh.

"…sit?" Rachel could hear only part of what her daughter was saying and nothing of what the boy said in reply, but it must've been a yes as they sat down at the nearest bench.

"Get down!" Quinn hissed, and only then Rachel realized she was awful close to the duo. Quinn had squatted down behind a planter and Rachel did the same.

"What happened to not overreacting?" She teased.

Quinn shushed her. "We're mothers! We overreact!"

Rachel rolled her eyes and focused back on her daughter, who was sitting very close to this boy and looking at him intently, apparently very interested in whatever he had to say.

Crap, it was worse than she thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? Please? Pretty please with Glee on top? <strong>


	21. End of the Masquerade

**Disclaimer: Glee isn't mine**

**Author's Note: Okay people, listen up! For the past five chapters, I have gotten two reviews or less. I am really annoyed! What do I need to do to get you guys to review? Please tell me, I'd like to know! Please review! I mean it! PLEASE! ~Jackie**

* * *

><p>On Saturday afternoon, Delilah was primping in her room, getting dressed and humming to herself.<p>

"Is that "I Feel Pretty"?"

Delilah jumped when she heard the voice coming from the doorway. She laughed, realizing it was just her mom, and nodded. "Yes,"

"Where are you going?" Rachel asked as she strode into the room.

"…Out," Delilah responded imperturbably.

"Out where?" Rachel demanded, thumbing a pearl necklace of Delilah's that had been left on the bureau.

Delilah snatched the jewelry from her mother's hand and fastened it around her neck before pulling her brown hair back into a messy bun. "A friend asked me to hang out,"

"Who? That Vocal Adrenaline guy?"

Delilah snorted. "What is up with you?" She asked, turning to face Rachel. "You used to be so understanding, and suddenly I can't do anything without you having something to say about it! It's so annoying!"

Rachel flinched at her daughter's cold words. "Delilah Barbra Hudson, don't speak to me that way!" Delilah resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she brushed past her mother and towards the door. "Now where are you going?"

Delilah turned around and replied fiercely. "For your information Mother, I am leaving. I'll be back later," And then she was gone.

Rachel shook her head. She had never called her 'mother' before, when Delilah was little she'd always been 'mommy' and when Delilah got too old for that, she'd been 'mom'. Never 'mother'! Walking briskly, past her very confused husband and kids, Rachel retrieved her cell phone and dialed Quinn's number as quickly as possible.

"Hey, it's me, again. We're going on another little field trip. We're going to Carmel."

* * *

><p>Delilah situated herself in the back row of the Carmel High auditorium, smiling to herself as she found Ben on the stage. Vocal Adrenaline was in the middle of practicing "Masquerade" from <em>Phantom of the Opera<em>. Ben had said that their new coach was very serious about being the best you could be, that's why they'd established these weekend rehearsals. None of the Vocal Adrenaline members had ever had to work this hard. But Delilah had met the coach once, and she seemed nice enough. She just wanted the kids to do their best, Delilah and Ben both respected that. Schuyler too, but she'd been too busy to come out today.

_Masquerade!_

_Paper faces on parade._

_Masquerade!_

_Hide your face, so the world will never find you!_

_Masquerade!_

_Every face a different shade._

_Masquerade!_

_Look around –_

_there's another_

_mask behind you!_

Ben flashed Delilah a grin from his place in the ensemble and she waved in reply. The coach spotted her from her seat up front and nodded politely, as she always did.

Even though Delilah was from another glee club, no one cared that she was there. The coach was a little reluctant at first, but Ben's father had convinced her it was okay. And so far, Delilah hadn't told anyone anything about what Vocal Adrenaline did. She just enjoyed watching them, seeing how different they were from New Directions. And sizing up the competition didn't hurt either, right? She really hoped the two groups would get to face off at Regionals.

"May the best glee club win," Delilah murmured to herself.

_Flash of mauve._

_Splash of puce._

_Fool and king._

_Ghoul and goose._

_Green and black._

_Queen and priest._

_Trace of rouge._

_Face of beast._

_Faces._

Delilah loved watching Ben. She'd known since she saw his solo on "Lights" that he was good. She remembered how they'd run into each other in the parking lot afterwards and she'd told him how great he was. He'd absolutely beamed and given her his number so they could go get coffee sometimes. There wasn't any romantic feelings between the two, but they'd quickly become great friends. It was as if New Directions had been meant to see that performance, so Delilah and Ben could meet.

_Take your turn._

_Take a ride._

_On a merry - go – round_

_In an inhuman race._

Eye of gold.

_Thigh of blue._

_True is false._

_Who is who?_

_Curl of lip._

_Swirl of gown._

_Ace of hearts._

_Face of clown._

_Faces._

_Drink it in_

_Drink it up_

_'til you drown in the light._

_In the sound._

_But who can name the face?_

Of course, keeping their friendship a secret had been hard. They didn't want everyone else to overreact, have some _Romeo and Juliet_ style friendship (cause who was big on dying anyway). But, perhaps it was for the best that Vocal Adrenaline knew, and Ben's dad and Delilah's uncles and parents. For the most part, they'd been okay with it…Well, except for Rachel.

_Masquerade!_

_Grinning yellows,_

_spinning reds._

_Masquerade!_

_Take your fill –_

_let the spectacle_

_astound you!_

_Masquerade!_

_Burning glances,_

_turning heads._

_Masquerade!_

_Stop and stare_

_at the sea of smiles_

_around you!_

Delilah didn't know what was up with her. She'd been acting so weird lately and Delilah was really pissed off by her mother's new attitude. She'd always been Delilah's role model, the person she'd go to if anything was wrong or if she needed help with a solo. She'd never been the overprotective type, Delilah had considered herself one of the lucky ones with two parents who really got her. Now why was her mom suddenly acting like a paranoid freak? Delilah figured it must've had something to do with Ben.

_Masquerade!_

_Seething shadows_

_breathing lies._

_Masquerade!_

_You can fool_

_any friend who_

_ever knew you!_

_Masquerade!_

_Leering satyrs,_

_peering eyes._

_Masquerade!_

_Run and hide –_

_but a face will_

_still pursue you_

"Cut!" called out the coach and the performers stopped, exhausted. Delilah clapped and a few of them smiled at her. "Good work today guys!"

Everyone began to scatter and Ben came right to Delilah.

"You were great!" She gushed immediately. "I couldn't keep my eyes off of you! You have real stage presence!"

Ben ran his fingers through his hair and smiled wearily. "Thanks Dee, now I should get to see your club perform sometime soon,"

"I'd love that," Delilah insisted, handing him a bottle of water from her bag. "I thought you might get thirsty," She explained. "You work so hard,"

"Thanks," Ben breathed, taking a sip. They were the last to leave the auditorium and so the hallway was cleared. "So, do you want to go get some lunch-"

"What the Hell is going on here?"

Delilah and Ben both looked up, startled to find Rachel and Quinn standing in front of them.

"Mom? Quinn?" Delilah gasped. "Did you follow me?"

"I was just worried that you were going to be making bad decisions! And I see I was right!" Rachel spat, glaring at Ben.

"Ummm…hi, Mrs. Hudson, Mrs. Puckerman," Ben said, trying to ease the tension. "I'm Ben, Delilah's friend." He extended his hand courteously, but no took it.

"How long have you been together?" Rachel demanded. "Well? Tell me."

"Mom!" Delilah cried.

"Rachel!" Quinn whispered.

"Look, we're not…" Ben began, pointing to Delilah and then himself, at a loss for words. Delilah mouthed an apology.

"I want to see who's in charge of you here," Rachel interrupted. "Who's been allowing children to fornicate in their care?"

Delilah opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She was shocked at her mother's behavior.

"Just let her," Quinn said. "I think that's reasonable."

Ben opened the auditorium door and came to get his coach. He reappeared a second later, the coach behind him.

She was a beautiful woman, blonde curls that fell down her back and big hazel eyes. She gave Rachel and Quinn her beautiful smile and Quinn froze. Rachel seemed a little surprised too, but she snapped out of it a moment later.

"You're the one in charge here?" She asked.

The coach nodded. "Yeah."

"How old are you?"

The coach seemed a little taken aback by the blunt question. Obviously, she'd never met some like Rachel Hudson. "Twenty one,"

Rachel shook her head. "Makes sense,"

"Excuse me?"

"What's your name?" Rachel retorted.

The coach smiled politely. "Hello, I'm the Vocal Adrenaline coach, Beth Corcoran."

* * *

><p><strong>You like? Leave a review! That button at the bottom won't kill you, I swear!<strong>


	22. Ben's Dad

**Disclaimer: Glee does not belong to me. **

**Author's Note: I am so much happier now that more people are reviewing! Please, please, please keep it up! I have another twist coming your way this chapter. And I totally screwed up, this should be in 2031, so it would 19 years from graduation, not sophomore year. So, please ignore my stupidity. I'm going to fix that in the last chapter, but I deleted all the others from my Doc Manager so I can't really go back and fix them. Let's just pretend I never messed up, okay? Ignore. It's 2031, my mistake. And Beth would be 21, not 19. Sorry. ~Jackie**

* * *

><p>"Beth…<em>Corcoran<em>?" Quinn's voice quavered as she spoke.

"Yes," Beth replied. "Do I know you?"

"Kind of," The older woman had a very bewildered expression on her pretty face, confusing Delilah and Ben greatly. What was going on? "I'm Quinn Puckerman, this is my friend Rachel Hudson,"

"And that's my daughter," Rachel clarified, pointing to Delilah.

"Oh!" Beth smiled. "Nice to meet you. Delilah is a very sweet girl you've done a great job with her."

"I know," was the cold remark. Beth flinched slightly, but said nothing. She just kept on smiling.

"Oh my God," Ben muttered. "It's my dad,"

Delilah looked over her mother's shoulder, and sure enough Ben's father was making his way down the hallway. "What's taking you so long-" Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks, mouth agape. "Rachel? Quinn?" The two spun around so they were face to face with him, and if Rachel and Quinn hadn't looked shocked before they were definitely there now.

"Jesse?" Rachel gasped.

"Is there something wrong?" Beth asked, but no one responded. The adults just continued to stare at each other.

"Mom-" Delilah began.

"Hold on," Jesse interrupted. "Did she just call you 'mom'? You're her mother?"

Rachel nodded. "And you're his father?"

"Yes. Now let me guess, you're married to Finn?"

"I am, " Rachel answered. "We've been married for sixteen years and have three kids. I spent a few years on Broadway but we made a mutual decision to come back to Lima before Delilah was born. Now all of us New Directions alums run Don't Stop Studios." She smiled fakely. "I'd ask what you've been up to, be I honestly don't care!"

Jesse either didn't hear that last sentence or he ignored it, most likely the latter. "I've been married for nineteen years. I spent a year or two on Broadway, which is where I met my wife actually. It was a production of _Evita_. I still get chills when I hear "A New Argentina"..."

"TMI," Quinn mumbled, and Jesse glared before continuing.

"We moved back to Ohio ten years ago, when Ben was four. He's an only child. And I have a Tony award."

"So do I," Rachel interjected.

"Best Performance by a Featured Actor in a Musical. It was for _Kiss Me, Kate_," Jesse boasted.

Rachel smirked confidently. "Best Performance by a _**Leading**_ Actress in a Musical, for _Spring Awakening_. And I was nominated for the same award another time, for _Sweet Charity. __**And**_ on top of that, I won a Drama Desk Award for my stint in _Les Misérables_." She crossed her arms over her chest, knowing Jesse could not top those achievements. He sighed in defeat, obviously not able to. Quinn snickered. "Come on Dee," Rachel finished. "We're going home,"

Delilah and Ben hugged briefly and she acknowledged Jesse politely with a "Nice to see you again, Mr. St. James," before following her mother and Quinn out the door. Rachel still had a smug grin plastered onto her face and Quinn looked like she might start laughing again at any moment.

Beth raised an eyebrow before slinking off, still very puzzled. Ben rolled his eyes (why did all parents have to be so embarrassing?) while Jesse, strangely, patted him on the back. "I really like Delilah," He stated. "You need to keep her, or forever wish you had. She's a good match for you,"

Ben only nodded as he and his dad headed towards the car. He didn't have the heart to tell Jesse that he wasn't dating Delilah, and that he never would. It just wasn't the right time.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? <strong>


	23. Slushie Attack

**Disclaimer: Never will I ever own the supermegafoxyawesomehot show Glee. **

**Author's Note: Please tell me what you think! Review! Reviews make me want to update quickly! Also, who is ready to DIE from this hiatus? I can't wait till it's over! ~Jackie**

* * *

><p>Delilah sent out 'SOS' texts to the entire glee club over the rest of the weekend, telling them to meet her before lunch at the quad on Monday. However, she didn't answer her phone and no one had any idea what this emergency assembly was about. When Monday finally rolled around and Delilah made her way through the deserted cafeteria to the courtyard, she was pleased to see all of the glee clubbers had shown and were sitting around a table, waiting for her.<p>

"Thank you all for coming," She began, pulling a manila folder out of her messenger bag and standing on one of the tables. "I know I have been MIA for a few days, but that was because warfare has taken over the Hudson household."

"What are you talking about?" Melissa questioned. "Just hurry up and say whatever the Hell it is you have to say, before the jocks get to their table so we don't have to walk around the building to avoid attack." By 'attack', she obviously meant being slushied. "Not that they'd touch me, I'm too hot for that," She added in a self-absorbed way.

Delilah rolled her eyes at her before turning to Schuyler. "Mom's pissed about Ben, apparently his dad and her used to have…_a thing_,"

"What?" Schuyler gasped. "No! Are you serious?"

"OMG, not a thing!" Elle cried sarcastically, clearly making fun of the reaction.

"Take a chill pill, Elle," Delilah sighed, pulling Jesse's picture out of her folder, a headshot she'd gotten off the internet from his Broadway days. "Jesse St. James. Ex boyfriend of my mother, Rachel Hudson, but he broke up with her after she triple casted him, Dad and Puck in her 'Run Joey, Run' music video, which also caused him and his Vocal Adrenaline teammates to throw eggs at her head. He betrayed not only her, but the entire New Directions as well." Delilah looked at the picture before tearing it in half. "And to think, I was beginning to like him."

"The guys sounds like a jackass," Liam interjected.

Austin snorted. "Jesse St. Jackass!" He and Liam high fived.

"We are totally calling him that now!"

"Guys!" Delilah screeched. "Not the time! We can come up with mean nicknames for him later! Right now, I want to discuss how are parents are treating us!" Delilah reached in and pulled something else out of her folder, a list of bits of overheard conversations. "Be happy I'm clever, because I found out some interesting information. First up: Mission Overprotective. A plan made by our moms and Uncle Kurt to spy on us at all times,"

"No way!" Makayla huffed. "Austin, do you think my mom saw us-" She stopped, clamping a hand over her mouth. "Shit."

"Saw you what?" Elle asked nosily. "Spill!"

Austin sighed. "Makayla and I are kinda…sort of…dating."

"AUSTIN!" His girlfriend squealed.

"We're so happy for you!" Hope gushed, hugging Makayla.

Liam patted Austin on the back awkwardly. "Good for you, man. I mean Makayla's a little too punk for my taste, but if the pink hair and safety pinned tops work for you, that's awesome." He paused. "Well now that I think about it, I'm kind of digging the safety pins in that whole chest area…"

Austin flicked his ear. "Dude, don't talk about my girlfriend that way!"

Makayla blushed when Austin said 'girlfriend', twirling one of her multi-colored extensions. "Can you guys not tell anyone? It's kind of a secret right now."

"Makayla, as happy we are for you and Austin can we get back to the matter at hand?" Delilah asked.

"Ummm…sure, of course."

Delilah beamed. "Thank you for being a team player. Now, onto the next matter of business. I was talking to some girls, and they've noticed our parents…around. Someone saw my mom and Quinn follow me and Ben at the mall, and Tina waiting in the parking lot of Breadstix. Plus others." She placed a list of other sightings down on the table and everyone looked at it, pointing out where their parent had been spotted following them.

"Do they not trust us at all?" Melissa demanded, her face almost as red as her hair.

Delilah shook her head. "Sad, isn't it? But , I've saved the worse for last." She looked up at Elle and Liam. "I heard Mr. and Mrs. Schue talking this morning, and you won't believe what I heard." Neither one of the two said anything, they were too busy thinking what their parents may have done.

Finally, Isaiah broke the silence. "What is it?"

"It's no secret that Puck and Quinn had a love child when they were sophomores. But it is a secret, that she's still around."

"Excuse me?" Elle said. "No way, you're lying! Mom told me herself-"

"Don't get your Cheerio's uniform in a twist…" Delilah whispered.

"Just let her speak," Liam interrupted. "I want to know." Elle whimpered, but didn't fight back.

Delilah pulled the last item, another picture, from the folder and held it up. "Beth Corcoran. Now aged twenty one years, and coaching Vocal Adrenaline."

Elle swallowed. _No,_ she thought. _It can't be… _"You're lying," She mumbled.

Liam shook his head. "From what dad's told me, I'm pretty sure Delilah's not kidding. And why would she anyway?"

"She's your sister, Elle," Delilah added.

"I don't have a sister!" Elle screamed, silencing everyone. "My mom told me that-" But she was cut off when the first sob rose in her throat.

Liam pulled his sister to his side, just holding her there. "Come on, let's go. Before we're late for Glee."

Everyone but Delilah headed into the cafeteria and she spun around. "No! Guys! The jocks-!" But before Delilah could finish, her friends were hit by dozens of frozen slushies.

Some of the New Directions fell down into the slush, clutching their eyes as the burning sensation took over, unable to bear the pain they usually dished out, not received. Melissa was screaming curse words at Andrew Karfosky, the one who had thrown a cherry in her face, and he replied that it "simply matched her ginger mane" while Hope was rubbing her eyes and Liam was coughing up grape ice. The others bent down to help them to their feet, they were getting used to it by now and able to act calm when attacked. Delilah gasped dramatically and raced to their aid. "Are you guys okay-" She was cut off when she herself was hit by a slushie.

Damn those jocks.


	24. Captial G's and I'm Sorry's

**Disclaimer: Glee doesn't belong to me. So nobody sue!**

**Author's Note: REVIEW! Also, I'm going to be cheesy and dedicated this one to my mommy who's read every single chapter so far (well, when she didn't make me read them aloud, LOL)… :) ~Jackie**

* * *

><p>They were a little worried. Okay, they were a lot worried.<p>

Glee was supposed to start at eleven. And it was already eleven oh five! The Old Directions waited impatiently in the choir room with their formal teachers, no one speaking. Where were their kids? They were never late for glee club, in fact they were always early! Then, they all looked up to see the group of nine teenagers walk into the room, covered from head to toe in slushie.

"What happened to you guys?" Will asked as they all crowded around the New Directions, who were whimpering, crying and/or shivering.

"What do you think happened?" Elle answered coldly (no pun intended). "We got group slushied on our way here!" She flicked some of the drink out of her blonde hair, which accidentally landed on Will's shoulder.

"Oh my God," Hope mumbled, picking the grape ice out of herself. "I think this stuff's turning my hair purple! Gross!" Sure enough, one of the brown strands was streaked with violet.

"I've been slushied plenty of times before but never all over my body," added Makayla, the slush falling into her eyes and down her face, leaving behind a red cherry trail which barely covered the tearstains.

"It's not so nice being on the other side of the slushie," said Melissa, for once not sounding like an obnoxious mean girl when she spoke, but a real person with real emotions. Melissa shook, getting slushie all over. The people around her flinched. "Sorry," She finished. "For everything,"

Delilah flinched again, realizing that HBIC Melissa Lopez-Pierce was actually apologetic. "It's okay," She remarked. "Now you know how we feel,"

The guys returned with some towels from the locker room, saying Coach Beiste sent her condolences. The New Directions wiped themselves dry, yet most of their teeth still chattered. Some of their skin and hair had also taken on a colored tint that matched the slushies they'd been covered with.

"I feel like absolute crap," Liam complained. "I never knew I could get this cold,"

"Join the club," Schuyler replied, making a few of the freezing teenagers smile at the humor in her voice. Schuyler examined her nails and shuddered. "Oh God I need a day spa," Everyone laughed again and Schuyler looked up. "I was serious,"

For once the kids didn't complain as their parents fussed over them, cleaning their hair and face and getting them fresh changes of clothes. They just let themselves be taken care of. Being slushied was an experience they all hated with a passion, a torture they'd have to suffer, the price for freedom of expression. If it hadn't stopped in the last twenty-something years, it wasn't going to stop now.

And that was just so unfair.

* * *

><p>Delilah dropped her bag at the front door when she got home from school that day. After leaving her stained clothes from earlier in the bathroom to soak overnight, she walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, in search of a water bottle. She found some in the back and grabbed one, turning on her heel to go to her room and start her homework. Delilah spun around, gasping when she saw her mother standing a few feet away, still wearing the sweats she'd been in at the studio.<p>

"Oh my God, you scared me!" Delilah said, trying to relax, as it was just Rachel. "I thought you'd still be at work."

"Your dad's still there, but I wasn't needed so I came home," Rachel informed her. "Stella went to the library and Chris has after school sports today. So it's just you and me again."

Delilah nodded. "Oh, okay."

"So…" Rachel drawled out the word awkwardly to fill the silence, before finally deciding to just say what was on her mind. "Look, I don't want you to be mad at me. If you really like Ben I'll support your relationship, even if he's not my first choice for you-"

"Uh, Mom-" Delilah began.

"I'll just have to get over that he's Jesse's son because if you really love him, who am I to tell you not to be with him? You're my daughter and I just want you to be happy, plus where would I be if people had done that to me back in my high school days when I was with your dad-"

"Mom-" Delilah repeated, but Rachel still kept rambling.

"So I'm so sorry that I've been such a huge diva to you. I've always had an overbearing nature, just ask your dad or Uncle Kurt or Quinn-"

"Rachel!" Delilah nearly shouted, finally getting her mom's attention.

Rachel's face fell. "I said I was sorry! Have I been such a complete pain in the neck that you're addressing me by my first name now? Did I raise one of _those_ teenagers…?"

"Whoa, calm down," Delilah laughed. "I just needed to get you to stop and listen to me."

"Okay," Rachel sighed. "What is it sweetie?"

"I'm not dating Ben," Delilah stated calmly. "And I never will. Cause Ben's capital G gay. Schuyler and I have been trying to help him come to terms with his sexuality so he can finally come out of the closet."

At this, Rachel burst out laughing. "Oh my God," She trilled. "I'm an idiot."

Delilah giggled. "You know, if Ben's not your first choice for me, then who is?" She asked curiously.

"Umm, no one, it's stupid," Was Rachel actually…_blushing_?

"Tell me,"

"I shouldn't have brought it up-"

"Mom," Delilah said. "Just tell me. I won't freak out, I swear on your grave."

Rachel flashed her daughter a look at the phrase she had chosen. "I'm very much alive, thank you!" She quipped, before biting her lip and sighing. What was the harm in telling Delilah what she thought? Rachel figured she could handle it. "Liam,"

Delilah blinked rapidly and let out a muffled, surprised gasp. She was surprised she could speak at all, as she felt that her throat had suddenly gotten so dry, almost like it was closing up or something. "…Puckerman?" She cried.

Rachel nodded. "Yes. It's just, if he wasn't so…Puck-ish, I'd think he was just perfect for you. I mean out of all the guys your age he's probably one of the least awful. He's an amazing singer, so talented. If he were just to mature a tiny bit and could commit to one person, I'd definitely talk to Quinn about setting you two up. But, I doubt that will ever happen," She laughed at the end. "Like I said, he's too much like his dad for his own good, or ours,"

Delilah forced a smile numbly. _Okay, I lied. _She thought to herself. _I am freaking out. _


	25. The Chapter In Which Everyone Cries

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, we've been over this!**

**Author's Note: Only two reviews again? And I even had a big surprise in that chapter with Ben being gay and all! Please review! If we could get to 55 reviews, I'd be super excited! Thanks to Caroline Idina Fabray and YoungBlondAndPretty for taking time to review! ~Jackie PS: If you review, I promise to thank you too!**

* * *

><p>"Hey Mom, can we talk?" Quinn looked up. Elle was standing there, dressed in a pair of pajama paints and a tank top, since her Cheerio's uniform was now in the wash, her arms crossed over her chest.<p>

"Sure baby," Quinn replied, gesturing to one of the kitchen chairs. "Sit and we can talk." Elle pulled out a chair and sat down, pulling her silky blonde hair back into her usual high ponytail. Quinn sat down in a chair next to her after turning the dishwasher on. "What's up?"

"I know that Beth Corcoran's my sister," Elle blurted out, closing her eyes and turning her head away as if she expected Quinn to be mad she knew.

Instead, her mother shook her head and licked her lips, which suddenly seemed very dry. "How did you find out?" She asked softly.

Elle tentatively opened her eyes. "Mr. and Mrs. Schue were talking about it and Delilah told me. I asked Dad about it and he said it was true. The entire glee club knows now."

Quinn's heart sank. "Baby, I just wanted to protect you-"

"Protect me from what?" Elle demanded, laughing in disgust. "You told me she was gone. That I'd never have to worry about it again, that we were a family all by ourselves. And suddenly my sister shows up, not even my half-sister, my full sister…and you don't tell me? You just pretend like nothing is wrong? Don't I deserve to know my own freaking sister?"

Quinn reached out to touch the wetness on her daughter's cheek as the tears fell down Elle's face. "It's not like that would make things any different." She said.

"I never said I wanted things to be different!" Elle cried. "I just want to know who she is! Does Beth know that you guys are her parents?"

"…Maybe," Quinn said and Elle sobbed harder. "I don't know what she's been told. But she's not my daughter anymore. Ellie, sweetie, I gave her up-"

"Don't call me Ellie!" Elle rose from her seat, backing away slowly as tears blurred her vision. She felt awful, like she had free falling with no one there to catch her, and she'd finally hit the ground. "You lied to me!" She spat, with anger in her voice. "I'm furious!" And then she ran off to her room, crying loudly and slamming her door.

Quinn ran after her. "Ellie! Elle!" She shouted, with no response. "Danielle Lucy Puckerman!" Still no answer. Quinn pulled on the doorknob, only to find that Elle had locked her door. "Baby I'm sorry!" She tried one more time to get her daughter to one more time. "I should've told you as soon as I found out!" But still, silence.

Quinn's grip on the doorknob stopped and she slumped to the floor, feeling the cool sensation of tears streaming down her face. _Fitting__, _She thought, looking down at her hands as she wept. _Because I feel like I just lost my grip on everything._

* * *

><p>"I'll get it!" Delilah called, already sauntering off towards the door as the doorbell began to ring repeatedly. She opened it and frowned. "Ben?" Her friend was standing there, holding a large, full bag and crying. "Ben, what happened?"<p>

Finn and Rachel appeared behind their daughter to see who was at the door and both shared a confused look, while Delilah wrapped Ben into a hug and led him inside. He was now sobbing uncontrollably.

Rachel brought over a glass of water, since it always made her feel better when she was upset, as Delilah and Finn sat down with Ben on the couch. Stella and Chris had shown up to see what the commotion was and they sat down on the floor nearby, wondering what was going on.

"I came out to my parents tonight," Ben explained, letting Delilah wipe his eyes with a tissue. "And my dad was so sad Dee, so disappointed in me. My mom cried and wanted to know what was wrong with me, how she could've raised a son who loved another man. Then, they told me I needed to find a new place to live, that they couldn't handle me being around anymore. My mom especially, she told me before I left that…that I had a disease, that I was a sinner." He broke off, weeping like no straight man would. "I'm sorry, this was the first place I thought to go."

"Awwww, honey." Delilah soothed, placing a comforting kiss on Ben's cheek. "That's awful. Now, I want you to know that if your parents can't accept you for the awesome guy you are, it's their loss. Don't you ever change who you are for them or anybody else, okay?" Ben nodded and Stella placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, despite barely knowing Ben St. James.

"Don't worry, you can stay in our guest room for as long as you need to Ben." Finn said. "Right Rach?"

Rachel nodded, finding herself barely able to speak. "Right," She finally answered.

"We're so sorry," Chris added.

"Thanks," Ben smiled through his tears as Delilah and Stella lead him to his new room, Chris carrying his bag. "I appreciate your acceptance."

Finn shook his head. "I can't believe St. James did that to his own son…" He kissed Rachel's forehead. "We're doing a good thing." He assured her. "Love you,"

"I love you too," Rachel replied as her husband walked off to their bedroom, still thinking of the terrible scene she'd just witnessed, Ben crying, Delilah trying to soothe him, her family stepping up to help the poor boy… Rachel swallowed, feeling horrible for all the mean things she'd thought about Ben, before she'd even known him.


	26. Never Grow Up

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Glee people!**

**Author's Note: This one's for Madi S, YoungBlondAndPretty, Caroline Idina Fabray, AnneCpc, and Ellii51 for taking time to review on the last chapter. My goal this time is 60 reviews! In the song, Kurt's **_italics_,** Quinn's bold, Rachel's **underlined**, the New Directions girls are **_**bold italics**_** and Old Directions girls (plus Kurt) are **_**bold italics underlined. **_**This chapter concludes the third episode "Mission: Overprotective" (chapters 19-27) Enjoy and please review! ~Jackie**

* * *

><p>The next day, Tuesday, all of the girls got notes to go to the auditorium at study hall for an emergency meeting.<p>

"What's going on?" Schuyler asked when they found Mr. Schue nowhere in sight, but their moms (and Kurt too, of course) all on the stage, waiting for them.

"We wanted to say how sorry we are." Kurt explained. "So we've prepared a little song for you that we think really expresses why we did what we did. Sit, please."

The girls sat down in the first row of auditorium chairs while Quinn walked over and turned on a radio, making music fill the room.

**Your little hand's wrapped around my finger**

**And it's so quiet in the world tonight**

**Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming**

**So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light**

**To you everything's funny, you got nothing to regret**

**I'd give all I have, honey**

**If you could stay like that**

_**Oh darling, don't you ever grow up**_

_**Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little**_

_**Oh darling, don't you ever grow up**_

_**Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple**_

_**I won't let nobody hurt you, won't let no one break your heart**_

_**And no one will desert you**_

_**Just try to never grow up, never grow up**_

_You're in the car on the way to the movies_

_And you're mortified your mom's dropping you off_

_At 14 there's just so much you can't do_

_And you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots_

_But don't make her drop you off around the block_

_Remember that she's getting older too_

_And don't lose the way that you dance around in your pj's getting ready for school_

_**Oh darling, don't you ever grow up**_

_**Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little**_

_**Oh darling, don't you ever grow up**_

_**Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple**_

_**No one's ever burned you, nothing's ever left you scarred**_

_**And even though you want to, just try to never grow up**_

Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room

Memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home

Remember the footsteps, remember the words said

And all your little brother's favorite songs

I just realized everything I have is someday gonna be gone

_**So here I am in my new apartment**_

_**In a big city, they just dropped me off**_

_**It's so much colder that I thought it would be**_

_**So I tuck myself in and turn my night light on**_

The Old Directions looked up, surprised to seeing their daughters singing softly, their voices gradually rising.

_**Wish I'd never grown up**_

_**I wish I'd never grown up**_

Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up

_**I could still be little**_

_**Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up**_

_**It could still be simple**_

_**Oh darling, don't you ever grow up**_

_**Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little**_

_**Oh darling, don't you ever grow up**_

_**Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple**_

_**Won't let nobody hurt you**_

_**Won't let no one break your heart**_

_**And even though you want to, please try to never grow up**_

_**Oh, don't you ever grow up**_

_**Oh, never grow up, just never grow up**_

By the end, everyone was up and hugging, the adults begging for forgiveness and the kids saying how they shouldn't have gotten so upset. Even Kurt asked Schuyler if it was too late for her to audition for _Spring Awakening_. Quinn smiled and stepped down from the stage, but then she stopped. Where was…? Quinn swallowed and walked out of the room silently, realizing her own daughter had left sometime during the performance.


	27. New Members

**Disclaimer: If you haven't realized by now that I do not own Glee, I think you need some professional help. No offense. **

**Author's Note: I'm so mad at myself because I left my ideas for this next part of the story at my mom's house, I'm currently at my dad's before we fly to Florida tomorrow, where I'll only be able to access wifi if I go to a Starbucks. So, we'll see how frequently I get to update. Sorry. Anyway, this one's for YoungBlondAndPretty, Madi S, Caroline Idina Fabray, Averypottergleelover, AnneCpc, Ellii51 and Alex B. Goode. This begins episode four, Starcrossed. ~Jackie PS: Will you review? Please?**

* * *

><p>It had all started with a simple question from Elle: "Mr. Schue, who was in glee club last year, before us?"<p>

They'd been in the choir room; it was a Monday and they were looking at songs for Sectionals, when Delilah and Schuyler had come in with Ben, introducing him in a friendly way.

"And guess what?" Delilah had finished. "He goes to this school now!"

The response was nothing less than uproar. Makayla's jaw nearly hit the floor, Liam looked up from the guitar strings he'd been fiddling with, Melissa started cursing elaborately, and Will was trying to calm everyone down, while Hope merely had the same look on her face she always had: pure confusion.

"Hell no!" Melissa spat. "I have worked too long and hard to let some Vocal Adrenaline boy ruin our chances at Sectionals! I want to win!"

"I'm sorry, Melissa," Will argued. "But Ben lives in this district now and goes to McKinley, so if he wants to join New Directions we are going to let him."

"Ben's not here by choice, anyway," pointed out Schuyler. "He lives with Uncle Finn and Aunt Rachel now because his parents kicked him out,"

Melissa whistled. "What did you do? Get drunk, throw a crazy party, have sex in their bed, all of the above?"

"He-" Delilah began.

"Let him speak for himself," Elle interjected, before turning to Ben. "We're listening."

Ben looked down at the floor and Schuyler nudged him. "Come on," She said. "They won't judge you, sweetie," Ben nodded and lifted his head up, meeting the eyes of the New Directions members. "I told them I was gay," He whispered. "That's why they kicked me out."

For a moment, everyone was silent. The New and Old Directions alike barely breathed. Finally, Hope mumbled: "We're so sorry."

Ben gave half a smile. "It's not your fault," And when Will asked if anyone was opposed to Ben joining, no one raised their hand.

Now we go back around full circle, to the famous question that started it all: "Mr. Schue, who was in glee club last year, before us?"

Will paused. "Uh, about twelve kids. Ten of them were seniors, so they graduated last year. The other two would be sophomores now, they just quit. This was a shame, because they were amazing,"

"Why?" asked Hope, sounding like one of those difficult children who asked that question to everything. "Why did they quit? And who were they?"

"Their names were Ginger and Logan-"

Elle gasped. "Ginger Motta, head Cheerio, and Logan Mitchell, quarterback? They were in glee club? No way!"

"Yes way," Will laughed. "They were amazing, but when they broke up over the summer neither of them wanted anything to do with the other."

"Umm, does this Ginger have any relation to Sugar Motta?" Artie asked.

Will nodded. "Yeah, Sugar's her mom, apparently."

The Old Directions looked perplexed. "And she was good you say?" Mercedes questioned.

"Her dad was on Broadway," added Will.

"Oh!"

"We have to get Ginger and Logan back in Glee," Isaiah said. "They could definitely get more people to join, and if they're as talented as you say they are they could really help us win Nationals,"

"You don't need them,"

Everyone looked up. Standing in the doorway was a girl, a sophomore perhaps, with thick dark hair and eyes the color of smoke, dressed in head to toe black. She smiled, revealing perfect white teeth, and entered the choir room, the heels on her black leather boots making echoing stepping sounds as she walked across the floor.

"How can we help you?" Will inquired.

"My name's Antoinette," She introduced herself. "Antoinette Mitchell. And I'm Logan Mitchell's sister. We're not twins though, I skipped a grade." She added this in, as if it meant something to the glee club. "I'm not popular like him, everyone thinks I'm an outsider because I wear a lot of black and I'm an out lesbian. I'm here, because I want to join glee club."

"Can you sing?" Delilah handed her a microphone, inviting her to try it out.

Antoinette took the mike. "Of course I can sing," She said. "Why would I be here if couldn't?" She motioned for everyone to sit and they did, letting her stand front and center. "Let me show you what I can do," With a snap of her fingers, Brad the piano player appeared (how did she know that was their signal with him?) and he sat down, beginning a song.

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did_

_I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery_

_I will not break the way you did_

_You fell so hard_

_I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far_

_Because of you_

_I'll never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side_

_So I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust_

_Not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

_I lose my way_

_And it's not too long before you point it out_

_I cannot cry_

_Because I know that's weakness in your eyes_

_I'm forced to fake, a smile, a laugh_

_Every day of my life_

_My heart can't possibly break_

_When it wasn't even whole to start with_

_Because of you_

_I'll never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side_

_So I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust_

_Not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

_I watched you die_

_I heard you cry_

_Every night in your sleep_

_I was so young_

_You should have known better than to lean on me_

_You never thought of anyone else_

_You just saw your pain_

_And now I cry_

_In the middle of the night_

_For the same damn thing_

_Because of you_

_I'll never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side_

_So I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I tried my hardest just to forget everything_

_Because of you_

_I don't know how to let anyone else in_

_Because of you_

_I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

_Because of you_

_Because of you_

Will wondered how he was able to speak when Antoinette was finished. "Why'd you pick that song?" He finally asked.

Antoinette shrugged. "Just a little lesson Ginger taught me,"

Will smiled and clapped. "Welcome to glee club, Antoinette Mitchell!"

* * *

><p>After glee club, Schuyler ran off quickly to go to her <em>Spring Awakening<em> audition, while Liam stayed behind to work on his guitar. The room was empty expect for him and Delilah, who was trying to fit her folders of sheet music in her purse.

"You need some help with that?" Liam asked as he strummed the guitar strings.

"No, I got it," Delilah replied, finally able to close her bag. "But thank you anyway," She slipped it onto her arm, walking over to where Liam sat, playing his guitar. "You're really good,"

He smiled. "Thanks,"

"I wish I could do that," Delilah remarked. "It would really give me an edge if I could play an instrument."

"I could teach you," Liam offered. "I've been playing since I was five, I could totally show you,"

Delilah laughed. "I don't know, it looks hard,"

"Not really," Liam moved back on the chair so Delilah could sit in front of him and he placed the guitar on her lap, pulling her hands up to the strings with his. "C," He said as he demonstrated the chord. "A, A minor, F, G, G seven," Liam grinned. "There, now you can play "Those Magic Changes" from _Grease_,"

Delilah laughed and stood up, fixing her purse on her arm. "Technically, you played them; I just held your hand while you did,"

"Well, why don't you meet me in the auditorium on Wednesday and I'll show you some more,"

"Sure," Delilah answered with a smile, making her way out of the room. "Goodbye, Liam."

"Goodbye, Delilah," Liam said, feeling a sudden burst of happiness. He was going to enjoy teaching Delilah how to play guitar, he knew it.

* * *

><p>"Schuyler Anderson-Hummel?" Schuyler took a deep breath as her name was called, and she walked out onto the stage. In the front row sat Miss Stafford, the over the top drama club teacher with a loud booming voice who always smelled like grandmother perfume, the student who had volunteered to direct, his feet up and one of Sue's megaphones in his hands, the eleventh grader who was going to design costumes, she was already thinking of what Schuyler's clothing size might be in her head, and the members of the AV club who were going to be working on sets, their suspenders and notebooks ready. Some of the other kids auditioning were seated in the back rows, having not wanted to go backstage. Schuyler stood center stage, adjusting the microphone to her height.<p>

"Hello," She said. "I'm Schuyler Anderson-Hummel, and I'll be auditioning for the role of Wendla Bergmann," She cleared her throat and the song she'd chosen began.

"You can do this," Schuyler thought. "You've practiced this song so many times,"

_Whispering_

_Here the ghosts in the moonlight_

_Sorrow doing a new dance_

_Through their bone, through their skin_

_Listening_

_To the souls in the fool's night_

_Fumbling mutely with their rude hands_

_And there's heartache without end_

_See the father bent in grief_

_The mother dressed in mourning_

_Sister crumbles, and the neighbors grumble_

_The preacher issues warnings_

_History_

_Little miss didn't do right_

_Went and ruined all the true plans_

_Such a shame. Such a sin._

_Mystery_

_Home alone on a school night_

_Harvest moon over the blue land_

_Summer longing on the wind_

_Had a sweetheart on his knees_

_So faithful and adoring_

_And he touched me. And I let him love me._

_So let that be my story_

_Listening_

_For the hope, for the new life_

_Something beautiful, a new chance_

_Hear its whispering_

_There again_

Everyone applauded and Schuyler curtsied daintily. "We'll let you know," Miss Stafford told her.

"Thank you," Schuyler remarked, exiting the stage by the side stairs. As she walked down the aisle she was practically beaming. However, as she opened the door and walked out, she stopped and turned around. Someone was staring at her.

It was Stephen Karfosky.


	28. A Love Hate Relationship

**Disclaimer: Do I even need to say it? Don't. Own. Glee. **

**Author's Note: I GOT WI-FI! Okay, now that I got that out of my system…This chapter's for AnneCpc, YoungBlondAndPretty, Caroline Idina Fabray, Alex B. Goode and Ellii51. Thank you guys for reviewing so frequently! It means a lot to me! I loved some of your thoughts on the last chapter, so let's see what you think of this one. Review! Also, I changed the song formatting because I didn't like it, and I don't think you guys did either. ~Jackie**

* * *

><p>Schuyler opened her locker, switching out her books for next period. She paused to check how she looked in the mirror on her door, humming a <em>Spring Awakening <em>song to herself, then accidentally knocked one of her books down with her elbow.

"Shoot," She mumbled, bending down to reach for it. But before she could pick it up, someone else did. Schuyler peered up to see who was there and she frowned.

Standing next to her locker, her book in his outstretched hand, was Stephen Karfosky.

"You dropped this," He said as her eyes met his.

Schuyler stood up, brushed off her skirt, and snatched the textbook from his hands. "I know, thank you,"

Stephen held up his hands in surrender. "Easy there, why are you so pissed?"

"Look, if you came here to make fun of me, just get it over with. I'm used to people making fun of me, whether it's about my two dads or my ambition or my singing. You're not the first, Stephen,"

"I wasn't going to make fun of you!" Stephen responded as Schuyler slammed her locker door. She tried to walk away, but he followed. "In fact, I wanted to tell you how good you were,"

Schuyler spun around. Stephen was taller than her, so she stood on her tiptoes, thankful she'd worn her favorite pair of high heels, her shoulders back and her head held high. "Is this your idea of a joke, telling all the drama kids who auditioned the other day they were good just so their confidence will be even higher when you throw them into a dumpster? You're worse than your father!"

At that last sentence, Stephen recoiled in surprise, visibly upset. "I told you Schuyler, I'm not mocking you! I auditioned for the musical too!"

"Wait, what?" Schuyler laughed and patted him on the arm teasingly. "That's a good one,"

"No, seriously," Stephen retorted. "I tried out for Melchior. Maybe if we're lucky we can be the two leads,"

Schuyler blinked and tried to let it sink in, a Karfosky had auditioned for the school play! "And your brothers are okay with this?" She questioned.

"Err," Stephen grunted. "Well, I haven't exactly told them yet,"

Schuyler rolled her eyes. "Unbelievable," She tried to leave again, but Stephen walked with her. He wasn't giving up just yet.

"Now what did I do?" He asked.

"Stephen, you need to be confident with who you are," Schuyler explained. "If you audition for the musical, don't keep it a secret. You should want to shout it from the mountain tops!"

"Well I'm not quite there yet," He sighed. "I wasn't raised on music and dance like you were, I was taught to play football and nothing else, maybe slushie some kids on the side,"

"Yeah," Schuyler snorted. "You slushied me once, just last week remember?"

"Oh," Stephen mumbled, recalling the time Andrew had told him to dump a blue raspberry slushie down Schuyler's back while she was waiting for one of her dads to come pick her up. "Sorry about that,"

"Whatever," She turned on her heel to head to class as first bell rang and was halfway to the history classroom when she realized that Stephen hadn't said anything yet. "Stephen-" But when she spun back around, he wasn't there.

Will came out and propped open the door as second bell rang. "You okay, Schuyler?" He asked in his usual way, managing to sound friendly and concerned at the same time. "Are you waiting for someone?"

She turned around and followed him into the classroom. "No," She said sadly. "No one,"

* * *

><p>"Are you sure they'll show up?" asked Elle for the fifth time as the glee club waited in the choir room after school. They'd asked Logan and Ginger to show up after their practice for football and cheerleading. "I saw Ginger at Cheerio's this afternoon and she didn't even make eye contact with me,"<p>

"Like she ever makes eye contact with anyone!" Melissa exclaimed, coming out of the bathroom after taking off her Cheerio's uniform, replacing it with a pair of jeans and a cropped T-shirt that showed off her faux bellybutton ring. "Ginger is the biggest bitch in this school, and that's coming from me! She's too cool for eye contact!"

"Well if she's so cool then why do we even want her here?" Makayla asked. "Glee club is supposed to be fun, not about popularity."

"Obviously," Melissa moaned. "If you want to survive this food chain we call high school we're going to need someone who can make people like us, and as awesome as I am, I'm just not there yet."

"I thought she were supposed to be nice now," Delilah sighed.

Melissa pulled out a compact and studied her reflection in the mirror. "Yeah, that got boring, Barbra Streisand."

Delilah scowled. "The jokes on you because I take that as a compliment!"

Melissa shrugged. "Okay then, Tiny Boobs,"

Delilah frowned and pulled her cardigan a little tighter around her chest, backing a few steps away from Melissa as if in self-defense.

Then, both of the doors opened. A girl in a Cheerio's uniform entered from the left, her pom-poms still in her hands. Her blonde hair was obviously dyed, you could still see streaks of brown in it, and her blue eyes were cruel, fierce. Her plump red lips were pulled back into a permanent glare. On the right, a guy in a Titans football jersey bearing a large number thirteen entered. He didn't look as much like Antoinette as the New Directions predicted, his skin was paler, his brown hair wasn't a dark a shade and his smaller smile was brighter than even the biggest of Antoinette's beams. But his eyes were just like hers, almost an identical copy.

"Ginger, Logan," Will proclaimed. "So glad you could come!"

Both of them turned and glared at other. "You didn't tell me _he'd_ be here!" Ginger shrieked at the same time Logan said: "You didn't tell me _she'd_ be here!"

"Guys, please!" Will tried to calm them down, speaking slowly and coolly. "We need both of you back in glee club, you were so good together. What went wrong?"

"She is a dirty, rotten cheating skank!" Logan spat. "That's what went wrong!"

"He's an idiot!" Ginger contradicted. "That's the real problem!"

"Guys!" Will repeated. "I didn't bring you here to yell at each other, I brought you here to make up. Don't you remember how in love you used to be?" He looked at Ginger. "Don't you remember how you used to rest your head against his chest?" He looked at Logan. "How you used to hold her hand as you walked down the hallway?" Ginger squirmed, visibly uncomfortable, and Logan put his hands in his pockets. "You used to sing that Tim McGraw and Faith Hill song so well together. We won Regionals with that number. Want to remind us how you did it?" Before either of them could object, Will had already started to blast the song from a CD player. Both looked rather hesitant, but with slight coaxing they gradually started singing.

(Ginger):

_Dancin' in the dark_

_Middle of the night_

_Takin' your heart_

_And holdin' it tight_

(Logan):

_Emotional touch_

_Touchin' my skin_

_And askin' you to do_

_What you've been doin' all over again_

(Both):

_Oh, it's a beautiful thing_

_Don't think I can keep it all in_

_I just gotta let you know_

_What it is that won't let me go_

It's your love

_It just does somethin' to me_

_It sends a shock right through me_

_I can't get enough_

_And if you wonder_

_About the spell I'm under_

_It's your love_

(Logan):

_Better than I was_

_More than I am_

_And all of this happened_

_By takin' your hand_

(Ginger):

_And who I am now_

_Is who I wanted to be_

_And now that we're together_

_I'm stronger than ever_

_I'm happy and free_

(Both):

_Oh, it's a beautiful thing_

_Don't think I can keep it all in_

_I just gotta let you know_

_What it is that won't let me go_

_It's your love_

_It just does somethin' to me_

_It sends a shock right through me_

_I can't get enough_

_And if you wonder_

_About the spell I'm under_

_It's your love_

_Oh, it's a beautiful thing_

_Don't think I can keep it all in_

_I just gotta let you know_

_What it is that won't let me go_

_It's your love_

_It just does somethin' to me_

_It sends a shock right through me_

_I can't get enough_

_And if you wonder_

_About the spell I'm under_

_It's your love_

(Ginger):

_It's your love_

(Logan):

_It's your love_

The New Directions clapped, though they figured the song must've been much better the year before. Now, both Ginger and Logan sounded angry as they sang, not happy and in love.

"Okay Mr. Schue, I'll rejoin," Ginger snapped. "I have missed singing. But I refuse to deal with him!" She gestured to Logan and then stomped out, pom-poms shaking in her clenched fists.

"Me too," Logan added. "Just no more duets, they hurt too much." Then he left too.

"Well," Will said to fill the silence they settled in after they were gone. "I guess that went well."

The New Directions gave him a Ginger-worthy glare in response.

"Sorry."


	29. Cast Lists, Chemistry and Confusion

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the song Breathe. Man, it's getting really depressing having to say this every time I write a chapter!**

**Author's Note: REVIEW! This chapter is for YoungBlondAndPretty, Ellii51, AnneCpc, and Caroline Idina Fabray. Thank you guys for reviewing so constantly, you keep me going! YoungBlondAndPretty asked for some Elle and Ellii51 wanted some Elle/Isaiah awhile ago, so since this was coming up anyway I decided to do it now. Hope you guys like it! ~Jackie PS: Could I make you guys nicknames so I don't have to type your full username every time I thank you for reviewing?**

* * *

><p>"Do you think Logan's cute?"<p>

Melissa looked up from her textbook, she and Elle were in the library, they were supposed to be studying for their last chemistry test before report cards and both of them were getting C's in that class, but her friend was staring across the room, watching Logan Mitchell browse sports magazines.

Melissa shrugged. "I don't know, Katherine Mills, the whiny Cheerio from the bottom of the pyramid, told me he's got a small one,"

Elle cringed. "TMI, Mel,"

"What, I thought you deserved to know the truth."

"Well, thanks for caring," Elle said sarcastically, pretending to read a page in her chemistry notebook when what she was really studying was how the light hit Logan's face.

"Hello? Earth to Elle!" Elle blinked, Melissa was waving her hand in front of her face.

"Sorry, what?" She asked, wondering how long she'd zoned out.

"I asked you what the basic unit of chemistry is," Melissa repeated herself crankily. "Our pain in the ass teacher said it's going to be worth ten points on the test."

"Uh, a molecule?"

Melissa shook her head no and closed her book. "Nope, it's an atom." She stood up and grabbed her messenger bag. "Screw the studying, I'm going to go to the Seven-Eleven and get a Big Gulp. Do you wanna come?"

"No thanks," Elle politely declined. "I really need to…err, reread the chapter on equilibrium. That was the day we blew off class to get manicures, remember?"

"No, that was the day about chemical bonding and we only ditched because we already knew that," Melissa corrected.

"Isn't that what I said?"

"Whatever," Melissa sighed. "Your weird crap is none of my business plus I'm really thirsty. Later."

"Bye," Elle relaxed when Melissa finally left the library. Honestly, Elle didn't need to study, the only reason she had a C in chemistry was because their teacher was a total bore and the guy who sat in front of her was so big he had to be on steroids. She just wanted to watch Logan some more. Currently, he was bent over an issue of Pro Football Weekly, skimming it casually. Elle knew she should go talk to him, and so that's exactly what she did.

Trying to act like she wasn't flirting, Elle walked by as if she didn't know Logan was there, and then stopped in front of him. "Oh my gosh, Logan? Hi! I didn't see you there!"

He looked up. "Oh, hey, ummm…wait, don't tell me…Belle? No, Adele? Wait, Crystal-"

Elle smiled sweetly, although on the inside she was so upset Logan couldn't remember her name. "Elle," She stated through clenched teeth.

"Elle! Right! I knew that!"

"Of course you did," Elle mumbled to herself before addressing Logan. "So, while I'm here I really wanted to welcome you back to glee club. That duet you did was lovely and I wanted to know if you'd like to do one with me sometime. Maybe we could go grab a coffee at the Lima Bean and discuss it-"

"Look, Estelle-"

"It's Elle!"

"Sorry, Elle…" Logan corrected himself. "I'm flattered, I really am, it's just I like someone else."

Elle could practically feel her face fall. "Are you not over Ginger because I'm sure it would work wonders for you if you moved onto someone else, someone prettier and sweeter than Ginger, someone like me-"

"Ginger cheated on me." Logan interrupted. "It's not her." He wasn't looking at Elle though; he was looking past her, towards the other side of the library. Elle looked over her shoulder, horrified by the person Logan was obviously starting at, the familiar, annoying brunette browsing young adult novels.

"Delilah?" She gasped. "You like Delilah? What does she have that I don't?"

Logan snorted. "She's a Hell of a lot nicer, that's for sure!"

As if on cue, Delilah crossed the room and approached the desk, talking to the librarian civilly before checking out her book and starting out of the library. Logan, staring at the other girl intently, pushed his way past an offended Elle and stepped in front of Delilah's path.

"Excuse me," Delilah ordered, but Logan didn't move. "Now's not the time for your silly games, Logan. I'm late for my guitar lesson with Liam."

_That_ was the final straw. Elle strode over angrily, not caring if she was being rude. Who did this girl think she was? "Liam?" Elle snapped. "Liam is teaching you to play guitar?"

"Yes he is," Delilah said composedly. "And I am very grateful," She turned back to Logan. "Now please let me go, I'd hate to keep him waiting. That would be quite impolite, wouldn't it?" She began to head out, but Logan finally snapped out of it and grabbed her arm.

"At least let me walk you there, hold your books and prevent you for getting slushied, you know?"

Delilah smiled. "Well, I guess that would be okay. Thank you, Logan." She handed him her book and her purse, which he took eagerly. Then, much to Elle's annoyance, Delilah even accepted Logan's arm when he offered it to her. They headed off towards the auditorium and Logan was clearly flirting, telling jokes and saying he liked her shoes (which was obviously a lie, they were a very ugly pair of ballets flats with hideous little feathers on the toes that looked like they were the color of vomit).

"Maybe I should be studying chemistry I should be studying relationship chemistry!" Elle said to herself, walking off with her hands on her hips, furious.

From across the room, Isaiah lowered the book he'd been pretending to read, watching Elle storm towards the parking lot. He sighed, mentally cursing himself. He'd been working up the courage to ask Elle out since the Anyway You Want It/Lovin Touchin Squeezin mashup and today he was finally going to, but it seemed he'd lost his chance.

Because Elle liked Logan.

* * *

><p>When Schuyler walked down the hallway, it was like everyone was staring at her. Honestly, they were.<p>

"That's her!" One of the guys from drama club whispered to his friend.

"You are such a lucky girl!" laughed a passing Cheerio.

Schuyler was beyond confused. As she continued through the hallway towards the exit, definitely ready to go home for the day where she knew everything that was going on, she saw a pool of kids who had been crowded around a bulletin board part ways. Then, she released what it was: the _Spring Awakening _cast list. And when she saw, she almost screamed for joy.

_Wendla Bergman…Schuyler Anderson-Hummel_

She got it. She really got it.

"Good job sister! He's fine!" yelled out some random girl from the Skanks.

"I bet he'll be awesome in bed too!" shouted one of her friends, and they both burst out laughing, cigarettes nearly falling from their mouths.

That's when Schuyler saw what they were talking about, why everyone was so interested in her suddenly, why that Cheerio called her lucky.

_Melchior Gabor…Stephen Karfosky _

Oh god she was so screwed.

* * *

><p>"Sorry if I'm late," Delilah exclaimed, walking into the auditorium where Liam was waiting for her.<p>

"You're perfectly on time, actually," He said. Delilah dropped her bag and books onto one of the seats, sitting in her usual spot in front of Liam. He placed the guitar in front of her and took her hands in his, like usual. "Okay, now I think you know enough chords to play an actual song. Take your pick,"

Delilah thought about it. "Logan and Ginger's duet kind of got me in a country mood. Do you know 'Breathe' by Faith Hill?"

"Don't insult me," Liam laughed. He frowned, noticing at least a foot distance between him and Delilah. "You'll need to get closer so I can help you with the notes."

Delilah felt her face suddenly get hot as she moved backwards, practically in his lap. She smiled as she felt the familiar feeling of his fingers moving hers into the proper positions. Before, she knew it, she was singing the song as they played it.

(Delilah):

_I can feel the magic floating in the air_

_Being with you gets me that way_

_I watch the sunlight dance across your face and I've_

_Never been this swept away_

What really surprised her was that Liam started to sing too.

(Liam):

_All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze_

_When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms_

_The whole world just fades away_

_The only thing I hear_

_Is the beating of your heart_

(Both):

_'Cause I can feel you breathe_

_It's washing over me_

_Suddenly I'm melting into you_

_There's nothing left to prove_

_Baby all we need is just to be_

_Caught up in the touch_

_The slow and steady rush_

_Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be_

_I can feel you breathe_

_Just breathe_

(Delilah):

_In a way I know my heart is waking up_

_As all the walls come tumbling down_

_I'm closer than I've ever felt before_

_And I know_

_And you know_

_There's no need for words right now_

(Both):

_'Cause I can feel you breathe_

_It's washing over me_

_Suddenly I'm melting into you_

_There's nothing left to prove_

_Baby all we need is just to be_

_Caught up in the touch_

_The slow and steady rush_

_Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be_

_I can feel you breathe_

_Just breathe_

(Liam):

_Caught up in the touch_

_The slow and steady rush_

_Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be_

_I can feel you breathe_

_Just breathe_

(Delilah):

_I can feel the magic floating in the air_

_Being with you gets me that way_

Delilah tried to move her hands away, but Liam kept his grip on one, using his other hand to pull her face closer to his. Their noses were touching and she was looking right into his eyes. His lips brushed hers, it was like the entire rest of the world stopped and it was only them, just Delilah and Liam. They were curled up in their spot on the floor, guitar discarded and about to kiss, when Delilah realized what she was doing and stood up.

"I can't," She said.

"Delilah, please-" Liam began.

"Is this easy for you?" She asked, tears pricking her eyes. "You probably have so many girls that want to be with you, that want to do a Hell of a lot more than kiss you. But that's not just anything to me, Liam. I care about how this stuff makes me feel and how it affects you, II care about if I might be falling in love with you." She started to cry then, but didn't stop speaking. It was like the flow of words exiting her mouth was even more powerful than the flow of her tears. "We'll never be anything more than confused, star-crossed lovers. And we both deserve so much better than that, don't you think?" Before Liam could reply, she grabbed her stuff and left the auditorium.

The words on the tip of his tongue spoke into the emptiness she left, like he couldn't control them. "I'm not confused at all."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note (again): Too cheesy? I'm worried it's too cheesy. Also, do you like the new song format better than the previous ones? Which one do you guys like best and want me to use? ~Jackie<strong>


	30. Believe

**Disclaimer: Do not own Glee. Do not own Glee. Do not own Glee…**

**Author's Note: I'm on a roll here! I just can't stop writing! Here's another chapter for the forever awesome Alex B. Goode, AnneCpc, YoungBlondAndPretty and Caroline Idina Fabray. MiniDiannax, thanks for your review too. Go check out her stories people! I'm kind of combining this with some of my ideas for episode five, so hopefully it doesn't get too confusing. Warning: this chapter may or may not severely change your shipping. ~Jackie**

* * *

><p>Thursday morning, Ginger opened her locker, smiling as she took in all cheerleading photos, magazine clippings and ribbons that surrounded the mirror on her door. Now that she and Logan were broken up, Ginger had shifted her focus to her cheering and glee club as well. Logan was kryptonite, and now she didn't have to worry about his stupidity anymore…or have to hang around his sister. Ginger spotted the last picture of the three of them, still sitting on the corner of her door, and she yanked it off, ripping it down the middle so her face was separated from Logan's and Antoinette's.<p>

Ginger and Antoinette had been friends once, best friends in fact. But last year she'd come out, quit the Cheerio's and started dressing like some kind of emo freak in those black clothes. Ginger didn't get Antoinette anymore, she had no idea what had gotten into her friend. And then, as if it couldn't get any worse, things got complicated. When Logan found out, he had dumped Ginger. Now Ginger felt alone and rejected and had gone from a bubbly, sweet girl into an icy, bitchy personality. She didn't want to talk to Logan, especially not Antoinette. So then why had she agreed to be in glee club with them?

Well, maybe Ginger Motta liked glee club. Just a little bit.

Antoinette spotted Ginger at her locker, staring at herself in the mirror as she applied some trashy eye shadow, and made the decision to approach her. "Hey Ginger,"

Ginger looked up and frowned. It seemed like a scowl was all she gave Antoinette nowadays. "Hello," She said coldly.

"Can we talk?" Antoinette asked.

"What's there to talk about?" Ginger snapped, slamming the locker door and taking a step back.

Antoinette encircled her fingers around one of Ginger's wrists, ensuring the other girl would go nowhere. "You and I both now we have plenty to talk about," She whispered and Ginger dropped her hand, obviously having given up the thought of leaving. "I know you're still upset about Logan, but don't leave me in the dark. I want to talk about the feelings we have-"

"Shut up! We can't talk about this here!" Ginger cut her off, motioning for Antoinette to follow her into the girl's bathroom. Ginger looked around, totally empty, and then dragged Antoinette into the nearest stall, slamming her former friend down on the toilet seat and locking the door. "Now be quiet and listen good you little relationship ruiner!" Ginger muttered angrily. "I was perfectly happy with Logan and you were just fine living your little old life as a little old lesbian outcast. I didn't need you, I was done with you. But then you had to come back around with your fricking charm and sex appeal and taunt me. If Logan hadn't seen me and you together, I'd still be with him and all three of us would be back where we belonged. And let's make one thing clear. I do not love you Antoinette Mitchell. I refuse to ever love you."

"Ginger, stop it!" Antoinette whispered. "We need to talk about this! You and I had sex, that's a big deal! You can't just say 'I refuse to be a lesbian' and forget about it! I know you're not happy right now with Logan breaking up with you and that you've always felt so unloved because your dad left your mom when you were a baby-"

"I told you to never mention that again," Ginger uttered.

"That's another thing, you told me things you never would've told Logan in a million years," added Antoinette. "Because you cared about me too. And I bet you still do,"

"I do not!" Ginger screeched. "I'm not a lesbian!"

"How do you know if you refuse to talk about it?" Antoinette asked. "Ginger, I want you to know that even now I still lo-"

"Don't say it," Ginger murmured, before storming out of the stall and leaving the girls bathroom in a hurry.

Antoinette sighed and leaned back, her head hitting the wall and causing pain to shoot through her head. She was too upset about Ginger to care.

* * *

><p>"Hey Wendla!" Delilah greeted Schuyler as she entered the choir room on Thursday afternoon.<p>

Schuyler laughed. "Ha ha, very funny. Now, what's up that couldn't wait till Friday?"

"Okay," Delilah took a deep breath, as if she was going to begin a big, long rant. "Well Sectionals is in two weeks and we haven't even begun a set list and you know you're my best friend right and I trust you so incredibly much? So I was thinking that you, being the totally amazing and tasteful girl you are, could listen to my ideas for my Sectionals solo and tell me which ones compliment my voice, which ones are brilliant and which ones are simply outstanding. I was thinking _Wicked_ might be a good idea, 'The Wizard and I' is terribly underutilized…"

"Whoa! Slow down!" Schuyler interrupted. "You called me here to listen to you sing? Since when are you getting the solo for Sectionals?"

"Well I am the obvious choice," Delilah replied. "I am the most talented singer in glee club. Plus we might do a duet instead, in which case I'll just have to settle for singing the female part and pray my partner is good, but not flawless because then that would downgrade my ability."

"Most talented singer in glee club?" Schuyler couldn't help it, she snorted. "Excuse me, but who just won the lead in the school musical? Oh right, I think that was me."

Delilah rolled her eyes. "Please, I let you have that,"

Schuyler flinched at the words that came out of her cousin's mouth. "What did you just say?"

"Sky, sweetie, I love you and everything but you and I both know had I auditioned for Wendla you wouldn't have gotten the part, it would've gone to me." Delilah explained.

"Who says?" Schuyler snapped. "I am just as good as you! Who do you think you are?"

"I think I am the oldest child of two former New Directions co captains. I think I am the girl Mr. Schue gave the lead on 'Don't Stop Believing' to. I think I am the girl who knows Broadway like the back of her hand. And I think I am the girl who could belt out 'Mama Who Bore Me' with a second's notice." Delilah smiled as if that would make Schuyler agree with her. "Now, like I was saying, 'The Wizard and I', despite being one of Elphaba's amazing solos in _Wicked, _is not given enough credit, much like me-"

"Stop it!" Schuyler interjected again. "Dee, you're supposed to be my best friend! We're family! Is this how you're going to treat me, like I'm not as good as you? No way!"

"Schuyler, you're overreacting-"

"No I'm not! How do you think always being second best to you makes me feel?"

"But you're Wendla-"

"And you claim it's because of you!" Schuyler was clearly furious and Delilah shrunk back, beginning to think she'd gone too far.

"Sky-"

Schuyler stormed out before she could finish.

* * *

><p>She didn't know where do go. For what felt like forever, Schuyler just sat outside the school. She didn't bother to call one of her dads for a ride home; she just curled up in a ball and cried to herself. She was definitely mad, but maybe she shouldn't have yelled at Delilah. She hadn't meant to offend Schuyler; it was just her over competitiveness taking over like always. Schuyler knew Delilah well enough to understand that's all it had been, so why was she still so upset? Maybe it was because what she said may have been out of line, but it wasn't wrong.<p>

Sometime during her sobbing, it began to rain. At first it was only a drizzle, but then it got heavier and heavier until it was a downpour. Schuyler watched the rain fall, her crying have passed, and wondered where she was going to go. As she scanned the area around her for a way to get out of there dry, she saw a light on in the auditorium.

Schuyler paused and weighed her options in her head. She could a: run towards the auditorium door and get soaking wet, but find out who was there and ask if they could possibly take her home or b: stay dry by calling on her cell phone and have to explain to her dads about the fight, plus never find out who was in auditorium. In the end, curiosity overcame her.

She was soaked by the time she entered the auditorium and Schuyler realized the wetness had made her top see through. She groaned and went through the second set of doors. Inside it was warm and the lights were on but slightly dimmed. Music was playing, a _Spring Awakening _CD surely, but other than that all was quiet.

_I believe_

_I believe_

_I believe_

_Oh I believe_

_All will be forgiven_

_I believe_

_I believe_

_I believe_

_Oh I believe_

_All will be forgiven_

_I believe_

_I believe_

_I believe_

_Oh I believe_

_There is love in heaven_

Schuyler walked down the aisles cautiously, looking around for any signs of other people. She was tempted to call out "hello", but part of her didn't want to disturb the beautiful music. 'I Believe' was one of her favorite songs.

_I believe_

_I believe_

_I believe_

_Oh I believe_

_There is love in heaven_

_I believe_

_I believe_

_I believe_

_Oh I believe_

_All will be forgiven_

_I believe_

_I believe_

_I believe_

_Oh I believe_

_There is love in heaven_

_All will be forgiven_

_There is love in heaven_

_All will be forgiven_

Then, Schuyler saw something; a flash of movement, the bottom half of someone's body. Whoever was in here was sitting on the floor in front of the first row of seats. Hoping that the person could help her, Schuyler walked down the aisle. "Excuse me!" She called out.

_I believe_

_There is love in heaven_

_I believe_

_All will be forgiven_

_I believe_

_There is love in heaven_

_I believe_

_All will be forgiven_

_I believe_

_There is love in heaven_

_I believe_

_All will be forgiven_

_I believe_

_There is love in heaven_

_I believe_

_All will be forgiven_

The person stood up and turned around, eyes met eyes. Schuyler felt her stomach do a somersault as she took in who was watching her.

_Peace and joy be with them_

_Harmony and wisdom_

_Peace and joy be with them_

_Harmony and wisdom_

Because it was Stephen.

_I believe_

_I believe_

_I believe_

_Oh I believe_

"Hey Schuyler,"

"Hey Stephen,"

"What are you doing here?"

Stephen shrugged. "Didn't feel like going home I guess. What about you?"

"Oh, you know, same thing," Schuyler frowned, realizing how bad that lie had sounded.

"Want to talk about it?" Stephen asked.

Schuyler rolled her eyes in a lighthearted way. "My cousin's just being an idiot, that's all."

"Well, my brothers are idiots all the time, maybe I could help."

She laughed, moving to sit next to Stephen. "Your brothers are a different kind of idiot, no offense."

Stephen grinned and Schuyler did it back, she never noticed before how nice Stephen's smile was… "None taken,"

Schuyler leaned against one of the seats; she and Stephen were only a few inches away from each other now. "Umm, would it make you uncomfortable if I, well, took my top off?" Stephen's eyebrow shot up; obviously that wasn't what he was expecting to hear. "I'm wearing a camisole underneath, but it's just that the outside is so wet…"

Stephen shook his head, snapping himself out of the confused daze he'd gone into when Schuyler said 'took my top off'. "Oh, of course not. Whatever makes you comfortable,"

"Thanks," She said, taking off her top layer and spreading it out on a seat to dry. "By the way, who's taking you home? I need a ride and I'm pretty sure my phone is too wet to function."

"I was going to walk but I'd rather wait for the rain to pass," he answered. "So I guess it's just you and me and a _Spring Awakening_ CD."

Schuyler laughed and 'The Word of Your Body' began to play on the CD. "Oh my God, I love this song!"

"Really?" Stephen said. "Me too,"

Schuyler giggled and began to sing the Wendla part, Stephen joined in too on Melchior's.

(Schuyler):

_Just too unreal, all this_

_Watching the words fall from my lips_

(Stephen):

_Baiting some girl with hypotheses_

(Both):

_Haven't you heard the word of your body?_

(Stephen):

_Don't feel a thing, you wish_

(Schuyler):

_Grasping at pearls with my fingertips_

(Stephen):

_Holding her hand like some little tease_

(Both):

_Haven't you heard the word of my wanting?_

_O, I'm gonna be wounded_

_O, I'm gonna be your wound_

_O, I'm gonna bruise you_

_O, you're gonna be my bruise_

_Just too unreal, all this…_

(Schuyler):

_Watching his world slip through my fist_

(Stephen):

_Playing with her in your fantasies_

(Both):

_Haven't you heard the word – how I want you?_

_O, I'm gonna be wounded_

_O, I'm gonna be your wound_

_O, I'm gonna bruise you_

_O, you're gonna be my bruise_

Then, she kisses him. Just like that she collides her lips with his and he's on top of her. They're on the floor, on top of Schuyler's shirt actually, and things get out of hand from there. First she welcomes his tongue into her mouth and then he lets her play with the buckle on his belt and then she's letting him reach up her camisole.

"Do you want to…" Stephen said between heated kisses. "Go back to my place?"

Schuyler shook her head, a moan emitting from her throat. "No, I'm perfectly content right here," She would've said more, but another moan comes from her lips as Stephen's body presses down on hers a little harder. Half of their clothes are on the floor and as soon as Stephen finally figures out how to undo a bra, she's naked on the top half of her body; Stephen was already shirtless and almost done with his pants.

"Tell me when you want to stop," He groaned. "If it hurts or anything, I'll stop, I swear."

"Don't," She muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note (again): That is probably the dirtiest thing I have ever written. You're probably like: "What? That's it? I've written a lot worse!" but well, I'm a teenage virgin, I don't do smut! I feel so perverted just writing that, and I when I read this to my mom I'll probably edit it as I read aloud. Like I'll stop after "No, I'm perfectly content right here," and take out the moaning. Am I a pervert? Well, I could be my friend Jessie so I guess not (sorry Jessie! You know I love you!) Whatever, just wanted to let you know I DON'T DO SMUT! ~Jackie, who feels like a freaking perv <strong>


	31. Guilty

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Spring Awakening _or any of its songs. I do not own any of the Old Directions. Most importantly, I do not own Glee. All I own is my OC's.**

**Author's Note: Ha-ha, I surprised you guys! Any of you ship Ginette (Ginger/Antoinette) or Stepler (Stephen/Schuyler) yet? Don't worry, I updated ASAP, isn't Spring Break awesome? This one is for Caroline Idina Fabray, AnneCpc (I especially enjoyed your reaction) and YoungBlondAndPretty (do you mind if I just call you guys by "first names", like Caroline, Anne and Alexandria? Or is that too familiar?). Okay, so please review! I'd love to get reviews from some new people! If you haven't reviewed in a while, maybe take some time to today? It would make me really happy! ~Jackie**

* * *

><p>When Schuyler opened her eyes, the morning sunlight was just beginning to come in through the auditorium windows. The <em>Spring Awakening <em>CD was currently playing 'The Guilty Ones', which seemed quite fitting to Schuyler.

_Something's started crazy –_

_Sweet and unknown_

_Something you keep_

_In a box on the street –_

_Now it's longing for a home_

_And who can say what dreams are? _

_Wake me in time to be lonely and sad_

_And who can say what we are? _

"Shit," She cussed loudly, bolting up and using the nearest piece of clothing to cover her nudity. Checking her phone, she saw she had five missed calls from Blaine, ten from Kurt and three from Delilah, in one of his messages Kurt had even threatened to call the police. For all Schuyler knew, police officers could be searching the city for her as she listened to the recording.

Schuyler stood up and began to gather her clothes, trying to stay quiet as she stepped over Stephen's sleeping form. So many thoughts were running through her head: _What will I tell my dads? He didn't use a condom, did he? What will happen if someone sees us? Should I wake him up? Are we going to get expelled? _Schuyler checked her phone again, finding it was five am. At least she could go home, change her clothes and get some breakfast before school, maybe she'd think of an excuse to tell her parents on her way home…but how would she get home?

_This is the season for dreaming_

_And now our bodies are the guilty ones_

_Who touch_

_And color the hours_

_Night won't breathe_

_Oh how we_

_Fall into silence from the sky_

_And whisper some silver reply_

"Good morning,"

Schuyler turned around, Stephen had woken up and he was now moving into a sitting position, stretching. She didn't say anything; she just took him in and tried to let it sink in: _Schuyler, you just had sex with this guy last night. _

_Pulse is gone and racing –_

_All fits and starts_

_Window by window_

_You try and look into_

_This brave new you that you are_

_And who can say what dreams are?_

_Wake me in time to be out in the cold_

_And who can say what we are?_

"Did you sleep well?" Stephen asked and Schuyler laughed.

"How could you be so calm?" She gasped. "How are you not freaking out? My dads will kill me if they ever find out! And we could get expelled and we didn't use any protection and…and…" She broke off there, a lump rising in her throat. Schuyler started to get dressed; her clothes were wrinkled but for once fashion was the least of her worries. What the Hell was she going to tell her dads?

"I'm sorry," Stephen said. "I shouldn't have…taken advantage of you."

"You didn't take advantage of me, Stephen." Schuyler assured him. "I didn't object. You know what they say, it takes two to tango."

Stephen looked confused. "But we weren't dancing, we were…"

"It is just an expression, Stephen!" Schuyler sighed, exasperated, as she slipped on her shoes and ran her fingers through her hair. "Now, tell me honestly, do I look like shit?"

"No," Stephen insisted. "You look beautiful,"

"Do I look like a girl who just had sex?"

Stephen looked at the floor and pulled his shirt up around his body, clearly embarrassed. "Well, I…um, wouldn't know what that looks like. I've never _done it_, before last night."

"Really?" Schuyler was surprised by this news; she thought Stephen would've been a total man slut, what with his family history.

"Yes, really."

_This is the reason for dreaming_

_And now our bodies are the guilty ones –_

_Our touch_

_Will fill every hour_

_Huge and dark_

_Oh our hearts_

_Will murmur the blues from on high_

_Then whisper some silver reply_

"Look, Stephen," Schuyler said. "I have to go," She gathered all of her stuff and fixed her hair to the best of her ability before starting to walk out.

"Was I your first?" Stephen questioned.

Schuyler paused and answered him before leaving. "Yes,"

_And now our bodies are the guilty ones_

_Who touch_

_And color the hours  
><em>

_Night won't breathe_

_Oh how we_

_Fall into silence from the sky_

_And whisper some silver reply_

* * *

><p>When Schuyler got home, it was chaos. Not only were her dads waiting for her, her brother sleeping in a chair, but they'd apparently called Mercedes, Rachel and Finn to come and worry with them over the course of the night; which meant Isaiah, Delilah, Stella and Christopher were there also, all were in their pajamas, asleep in various positions around the room. As soon as she opened the door, everyone turned to look at her and all the sleeping people woke up.<p>

"Schuyler Elizabeth Anderson-Hummel!" Kurt cried. "Where the Hell have you been?"

"I am so sorry," Schuyler told them, trying to think of a reason why she hadn't come home last night. "I was, ummm, at a friend's house and I just feel asleep while we were studying."

"You should've called! We were so worried!"

"I'm sorry, I really am. It was an accident,"

"Well, don't do it again or next time I really will call the cops," Schuyler nodded, she knew Kurt certainly would, as he worried excessively about her and the 'things she might get into'. For once, Schuyler thought he definitely should be concerned.

"Now I love you, boo, but can I go home now?" Mercedes asked. "I haven't slept all night,"

"Sorry, you guys can go," Blaine said. "We all know my husband is prone to extreme worrying."

Everyone got up sleepily and hugged Schuyler before leaving, ready to go home and finally rest for at least a few hours. Delilah stopped at Schuyler last and hugged her for a long time. "I'm sorry," She said. "No hard feelings?"

"None," Schuyler assured her. Normally, Schuyler would've been mad at Delilah for a little while longer, but she needed a friend right now. Schuyler wasn't sure if she was going to tell Delilah about what happened with Stephen; knowing herself she probably would eventually, but not right now. Finally, everyone was gone.

"Come on buddy," Kurt told Dalton, helping his son up and taking him to his room. "You should go back to bed for a few hours."

Schuyler tried to make a hasty exit to, but she was quickly stopped. "Sky, can we talk for a second?" Blaine asked and she froze.

"Uh, sure Dad." She replied, trying to hide the fear in her voice. Had he seen through her lie? "What's up?"

"I know," He said.

Schuyler turned around to face him. "You do?" She gasped. How did he find out? Was it that obvious?

"Delilah told me about your fight," Blaine stated and Schuyler relaxed, realizing he didn't know about Stephen, just about her getting mad at her cousin. "You must've not wanted to come home and tell us about it, I understand. Just know you can tell me or your dad anything, okay?"

Schuyler nodded and went off to her room. She'd gotten away with it, this time.


	32. Just Friends?

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee or **_**Spring Awakening **_**or 'Complicated'**_**. **_

**Author's Note: Spring Break is doing wonders for my writing, I just keep updating! Yay Spring Break! We've also reached 90 reviews, which is awesome! Can we make it to 100? I think we can! This one's for anon, Ellii51 (so glad to have you reviewing again!), Caroline, Anne and Alexandria. Love ya! ~Jackie **

* * *

><p>Antoinette sat in the bleachers, waiting patiently and playing with the note in her hands. <em>Meet me in the bleachers outside before homeroom on Friday. XOXO, Ginger. <em>Antoinette hoped the 'XO's were a good sign. Had Ginger finally confronted her feelings? Could they finally be together? Antoinette hoped so.

Then the pretty blonde appeared and Antoinette smiled as her crush climbed up the bleachers to sit next to her. For once Ginger wasn't in her Cheerio's uniform, she must've not put it on until school started, instead she was in a pair of distressed jeans and a pink lace blouse, which Antoinette thought she looked stunning in.

"Hey Nettie," Ginger said, making Antoinette smile. "Nettie" had been Ginger's nickname for her when they were still friends.

"Hey Gin," Antoinette replied.

"So, I have some good news," Ginger told her, beaming. Antoinette could practically feel her heart pounding as Ginger took her hands and they locked eyes…and then the next six words made her heart fall. "Logan and I got back together."

Antoinette frowned. "But Ginger, you're a lesbian. Why would you get back with Logan?"

"I never said I was a lesbian," Ginger stated, crossing her arms in her usual, mean girl manner. "You and I hooked up once, but it was only because Logan was at football practice and I needed someone to snuggle with."

"That's not what you said, you know, _during_."

"Well isn't everyone different during sex?" Ginger laughed. "I'm sorry I lead you on Antoinette but I'm back with Logan and who knows, maybe I'm a bi but does that really matter right now?"

"It matters to me!" Antoinette exclaimed. "You know how much it hurts to hear that the girl I love would rather be with my brother than me?"

"Nettie, you don't love me." Ginger said.

"Yes, I do!"

"Trust me, you don't love me."

"I know how I feel, Ginger!" Antoinette sighed.

"Well, right now, I don't think your love is returned." Ginger stood up and started to back away. "I need to go get in my uniform before I'm late to homeroom. Goodbye Antoinette." And then she left quickly.

Antoinette sighed. "Why does she have to make this so complicated?" It was then Antoinette got an idea.

* * *

><p>"Hey Delilah, can we talk?"<p>

Delilah looked up. "Sure Liam, what's on your mind?"

"I just wanted to say I was sorry for pressuring you at your guitar lesson," Liam told her. "I feel really bad about it and wanted to make sure we were still friends."

"Of course we're still friends," Delilah assured him. "Uh, do you want to hug or something? Friends hug, you know."

"Course," He said and the pair hugged warmly. Liam smiled, she smelled like flowery perfume, and Delilah wrapped her arms around his waist, sighing to herself. It felt so natural when they hugged, yet all they were supposed to be was friends. _Just friends_. When they pulled apart both smiled before walking to their spots on opposite sides of the room, each one of them upset, more or less, about their status as only friends.

"Alright everyone, take a seat!" Will proclaimed as he strode into the room, the Old Directions following and taking their chairs on the one side of the room. "Before I start, does anybody have anything they want to sing today?"

"I do," Antoinette spoke up, watching Ginger and Logan holding hands out of the corner of her eye.

"Great Antoinette," Will said. "Take it away!" He moved over and took an empty chair, giving Antoinette the floor. She met eyes with Ginger as she passed, the girl wrinkled her nose while Logan didn't notice and just gave his sister a smile. She smiled back at him and Ginger, quite fakely.

"The song I will be singing is 'Complicated', it is about loving someone who frustrates you at the same time because while they act one way with you, they behave differently around others." Antoinette explained, motioning for the song to start playing. She shot Ginger a look and mouthed 'This one's for you, babe'.

_Chill out , what you yellin' for?_

_Lay back, it's all been done before_

_And if you could only let it be, you will see_

_I like you the way you are_

_When we're drivin' in your car_

_and you're talking to me one on one but you've become_

_Somebody else round everyone else_

_You're watching your back like you can't relax_

_You're tryin' to be cool you look like a fool to me_

_Tell me_

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?

_I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated_

_Life's like this you_

_And you fall and you crawl and you break_

_and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty_

_and promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it_

_no, no, no_

_You come over unannounced_

_dressed up like you're somethin' else_

_where you are ain't where it's at you see_

_you're making me_

_laugh out when you strike your pose_

_take off all your preppy clothes_

_you know you're not fooling anyone_

_when you've become_

_Somebody else round everyone else_

_Watching your back, like you can't relax_

_Trying to be cool you look like a fool to me_

_Tell me_

_Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?_

_I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated_

_Life's like this you_

_and you fall and you crawl and you break_

_and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty_

_promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it_

_no no no_

_Chill out , what you yellin' for?_

_Lay back, it's all been done before_

_And if you could only let it be_

_You will see_

_Somebody else round everyone else_

_You're watching your back, like you can't relax_

_You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me_

_Tell me_

_Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?_

_I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated_

_Life's like this you_

_and you fall and you crawl and you break_

_and you take what you get and you turn it into_

_honesty_

_promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it_

_no no no_

_Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?_

_I see the way you're acting like your somebody else gets me frustrated_

_Life's like this you_

_You fall and you crawl and you break_

_and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty_

_promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it_

_no no no_

Everyone applauded except for Ginger, who was looking at her lap. "Thank you," Antoinette said before moving back to her seat without even taking a glimpse at Ginger.

* * *

><p>"Okay everyone; let's run 'Touch Me' from the top one more time and we're done for the day!" Miss Stafford ordered and the drama club kids took their positions on the stage. Schuyler allowed one of the girls in the costume department to come and fix the hem of her skirt. She felt like someone was staring at her, and turned to see Stephen looking her way. He smiled and Schuyler felt herself blushing as she turned away and sang her part. It wasn't her best; she had so much else on her mind, but Miss Stafford was nodding in approval as if she didn't notice. By the time rehearsal was done for the day, everyone was exhausted and Schuyler couldn't stop staring at Stephen. She wondered if she should talk to him about last night. As she left the auditorium thinking about him, she stopped suddenly when someone stepped in front of her.<p>

It was Coach Sylvester.

"Oh my God, Coach!" Schuyler gasped. "You scared me,"

"I apologize, Porcelain's Daughter," Sue said. "But I just got so tired listening to the weak complaints and hormonal rages of my Cheerio's, so I escaped here, to listen to some true talent. Normally a play about a group of teenagers craving physical intimacy would send me into an outrage, I almost broke my LaCar when I took my anger out on the windshield after Figgins announced he had approved the musical, but then I heard you sing, and for once someone's voice didn't sound like a cat that had been dipped into a bathtub to me. You're good, the glee club is lucky to have you." And then she left.

To say Schuyler was confused would be an understatement. Had Sue Sylvester just..._complimented_ her? "What. The. Hell?"


	33. Mash It Up

**Disclaimer: I am not saying it again, do you understand? You know the drill. **

**Author's Note: This one is once again for Ellii51, Caroline, Alexandria and Anne. I'd love to get some reviews from some new people. This story has 26 favorites and 37 alerts, so I know people are out there! This begins the new episode, Mash It Up. ~Jackie**

* * *

><p>It was Monday and the glee club was meeting before school. Will uncapped an Expo marker and wrote 'Mash Up' on the board in big letters. "Does everyone know what a mash up is?" He asked the glee club.<p>

The kids nodded. "It's when you combine two songs together, right?" Antoinette answered.

"Yeah, like Anyway You Want It/Loving Touching Squeezing," added Isaiah.

"Correct," Will said. "It has been a tradition for the glee club to do a boys vs. girls mash up competition before Sectionals. And this year, I was thinking the Don't Stop employees could coach the two teams, girls helping girls, boys helping boys,"

"We're going to win," Ginger said with a smirk.

"No, we are," interjected Liam, high fiving Austin as he did.

"Well, we'll see who does the better mash up," Will laughed, excited by their enthusiasm. "Boys go on Thursday, girls on Friday. Best of luck, and now let's mash it up!"

* * *

><p>Elle knocked on the door to Sue's office, nervous. "It's open," She called and Elle stepped inside.<p>

"You wanted to see me, Coach Sylvester?" She asked.

"Yes," Sue said, putting down the trophy she'd been polishing and turning around in her chair to face Elle. "Malibu Barbie, sit down please."

Elle frowned at the nickname, but did as she was told, fixing the skirt on her Cheerio's uniform as she took a seat in the chair across from Sue's desk. "Did I do something wrong, Coach?"

"No, you didn't. You are everything I expected you to be and more, so I'm asking for your help. If you do as I say, I just may make you head Cheerio."

Elle's eyes widened. "But, Ginger…"

Sue shrugged. "She reeks of desperation. Plus, she's too busy swapping saliva with her hormonal boyfriend to become my henchman. Now, as I'm sure you know, Sectionals for that horrendous group of misfits called New Directions is next week."

"Yes," Elle said. "I'm in that group of misfits, remember?"

"Sadly yes, I do. What I need you to do Blondie, is to help me destroy that glee club from the inside. They cannot win Sectionals."

"But, I love the glee club," Elle gasped. "Why should I help you?"

"Because I know you, and I know you want that head Cheerio spot more than anything. I've seen the way you look at Ginger, at you envy her." Sue paused and smirked. "And if you don't, I will kick you off the Cheerios," At those words, the color practically drained from Elle's face. "Your choice, Elle."

Elle looked down at her uniform and nodded slowly. "Being a Cheerio is more important to me than being in glee club," She stated. "I'll help."

Sue grinned. "Excellent. Now get the Hell out of my office."

* * *

><p>"Hey," Austin said, walking over to Makayla at her locker. "How's my girl today?" He leaned in for a kiss, but Makayla flinched away.<p>

"Baby, what are you doing?" She asked. "We're at school, what if someone sees? I'm not ready to tell my parents about us yet."

"When are you going to tell them?" Austin remarked. "We've been dating for weeks, Makayla." Then, without thinking, he blurted out: "I love you."

Makayla froze and turned to look her boyfriend in the eyes. He had just told her he loved her, in the middle of the crowded hallways of McKinley High in between classes, and she didn't know if she could finds the words to say it back. "I'm not ready," She simply said. "My mom dated your dad, remember?"

"What does that have to do with us?"

"They're our parents," Makayla stated. "It has everything to do with us."

"Well, if you can't tell them about us, and you can't look at m and tell me you love me back," Austin told her. "I don't know if I can be your boyfriend anymore."

Makayla gulped. "You just told me you loved me, are you seriously breaking up with me?"

"I don't know," Austin whispered, kissing Makayla on the cheek, his lips barely grazing her skin. "I'll call you later okay? Or are you too worried your parents might pick up the phone?"

Makayla looked down, blinking back tears. But when she looked up again, Austin was gone.

From across the hallway, Elle smiled to herself. Now she had the pefect information to give Coach Sylvester. After this, she would become head Cheerio for sure, no doubt about it.


	34. Video Evidence

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN GLEE OR THE SONGS FROM THIS MASH-UP! GET OFF MY BA****C****K!...Sorry about that outburst…**

**Author's Note: Yay! More reviewers! This story has finally rea****ched 100 reviews! So happy! This one is for Anne, Ellii51 (can I call you Ellii?), WishYouCouldBeALoserLikeMe (can I call you Alexx?), singmealullaby56 (what can I call you?), Caroline, and Alexandria. ~Jackie**

* * *

><p>"Okay ladies, so let's try out mash-up idea number one," Delilah announced when the girls met to practice Tuesday afternoon, passing out the lyrics sheets they'd typed up that morning. "I think it has real potential."<p>

"I'm surprised you said that since you have to share the solo with Makayla," Melissa laughed and Delilah scowled before beginning.

_(Delilah):_

_I got a pocket,_

_Got a pocket full of sunshine_

_I got a love and I know that it's all mine_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Do what you want,_

_But you never gonna break me,_

_Sticks and stones are never gonna shake me_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_(All):_

_I'm walking on sunshine , wooah_

_I'm walking on sunshine, woooah_

_I'm walking on sunshine, woooah_

_and don't it feel good!_

_(Makayla):_

_I used to think maybe you loved me, now I know that its true_

_and I don't want to spend all my life , just in waiting for you_

_now I don't want you back for the weekend_

_not back for a day , no, no, no_

_I said baby I just want you back and I want you to stay_

_(All):_

_I got a pocket,_

_Got a pocket full of sunshine_

_I got a love and I know that it's all mine_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_(Delilah):_

_There's a place that I go_

_Where nobody knows_

_Where the rivers flow_

_And I call it home_

_And there's no more lies_

_And darkness is light_

_And nobody cries_

_There's only butterflies_

_(All):_

_I feel the love, I feel the love, I feel the love that's really real_

_I feel the love, I feel the love, I feel the love that's really real_

_Take me away (take me away)_

_A secret place (a secret place)_

_A sweet escape (A sweet escape)_

_Take me away (take me away)_

_Take me away (take me away)_

_To better days (to better days)_

_Take me away (take me away)_

_My hiding place (my hiding place)_

_I'm on sunshine baby oh_

_I'm on sunshine baby oh_

_(Makayla):_

_The sun's on my side_

_Take me for a ride_

_I smile up to the sky_

_I know I'll be alright_

Delilah shook her head. "No, just no, it's wrong, all wrong."

"It wasn't that bad," Schuyler argued. "I thought it was pretty good,"

"Our mothers already used 'Walking On Sunshine' with 'Halo' in the first ever boys vs. girls mash-up competition." Delilah said. "We should use something more original. Okay, now let's move onto idea number two…"

The girls groaned.

* * *

><p>Elle ran into Sue's office fifteen minutes late, Delilah hadn't let her leave until she was sure their mash up was perfect. When she got there, Tina and Artie had already arrived, both looking incredibly confused.<p>

"Sorry I'm late," Elle said, standing next to Sue loyally and pulling out her phone. "Streisand Wannabe was being her usual controlling self." She nodded curtly to the two adults who seemed even more puzzled now that she'd shown up. "Should we get to the point, Coach, put them out of their misery?"

"Sure Barbie," said Sue. "I was just talking to Girl Chang and Wheels about the similarities between the glee club's singing and the humpback whales' mating calls." Elle snorted and Sue turned to address Tina and Artie. "I have asked you here to tell you quite a shocking tidbit of information, regarding your children, Asian Junior and White Rapper." She turned back to Elle. "Blondie, the evidence please."

Elle opened her videos on her phone, selecting the right one. She smirked and showed it to Tina and Artie. The video was of Makayla and Austin's argument yesterday, after a few pitch changes it was a near perfect clip.. Tina's eyes went wide and Artie's jaw dropped as they listened.

_"Hey. How's my girl today?" _

_"Baby, what are you doing? We're at school, what if someone sees? I'm not ready to tell my parents about us yet."_

_"When are you going to tell them? We've been dating for weeks, Makayla. I love you."_

_"I'm not ready. My mom dated your dad, remember?"_

_"What does that have to do with us?"_

_"They're our parents, it has everything to do with us."_

_"Well, if you can't tell them about us, and you can't look at me and tell me you love me back, I don't know if I can be your boyfriend anymore."_

_"You just told me you loved me, are you seriously breaking up with me?"_

_"I don't know, I'll call you later okay? Or are you too worried your parents might pick up the phone?"_

Elle and Sue shared a look and Elle turned the video off. She smiled devilishly, showing her teeth. "Well, it seems the two of you have been lied to,"

Artie seemed frozen in place while Tina rose in her seat. "I swear, I didn't know anything about-" He began, but she was already halfway out the door by the time he got the words out. Artie nodded to Sue and mumbled something that sounded like 'goodbye' to Elle, before rolling out of the room himself.

"I'm impressed, Elle," Sue said. "Keep this up, and the glee club will be over by morning, and you'll have a new set of pom-poms and title,"


	35. Too Much

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee, don't own Glee, don't own Glee…Also don't own the songs from the mash-up. **

**Author's Note: So, the reviews are slightly messed up because I went back and deleted an Author's Note, but that's okay. This one is for Anne, ShortLittlePixie (the answer is no, you haven't reviewed before, but that's okay), Ellie, and everyone else who has reviewed recently (Éponine, fub18, etc). ~Jackie **

* * *

><p>"Hey sweetie,"<p>

Makayla, who had been rehearsing for the mash up in the choir room on Wednesday, felt a sudden burst of nerves as her mother entered the room.

"Look Mom, I really need to practice-"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Makayla frowned and pretended she didn't understand the question. "What do you mean?"

"I know about you and Austin Abrams, sweetie." Tina clarified. "I want to know why you didn't tell me about it before."

"I'm sorry," Makayla murmured. "I'm sorry I lied to you and I'm sorry you had to find out from someone else and I'm sorry I disappointed you-"

"Makayla, you didn't disappoint me at all." Tina interrupted. "You're my daughter, and if you're happy so am I."

"…Really?" Makayla practically stuttered.

"Of course. I have no problem with Artie, and I especially don't have any with Austin." She smiled. "I was surprised at first, but I'm fine with it. He is your first boyfriend, after all."

Makayla frowned. "I'm glad you're being so supportive, but I don't know if Austin is going to be my boyfriend for much longer…"

"Really? What happened?"

"He got mad at me for not telling you we were going out. And he told me he loved me and I didn't say it back…" She broke off there, gulping. "We talked on the phone last night and just started fighting over stupid stuff and…well, we haven't even looked at each other since then."

Outside the choir room, Elle frowned. Tina was supposed to be mad, Makayla was supposed to be so upset over everything she'd quit Glee, just like how Ginger and Logan had dropped out when they fought. As Elle walked away she spotted the two making out in front of Ginger's locker and she scowled. Ginger Motta had everything, she was head cheerio, she was dating Logan, why couldn't Elle have that?

"Go get a room," Elle hissed at them and Ginger glared.

"You're such a bitch, Elle Puckerman!" Ginger said, turning away from Logan to glare at Elle, who simply laughed.

"Takes one to know one,"

At that, Ginger's opened her mouth to reply, but no words came out so she just walked off with Logan in tow, giving Elle a pissed off look over her shoulder as she left. Elle grinned and continued on her way, she'd have to tell Sue that the plan backfired, but good news was, Elle had a new one. And it was foolproof.

* * *

><p>Thursday, Makayla entered glee club looking nothing less than depressed. Her hair was a mess, she had bags under her eyes and a frown on her face. Even her normally bright, loud wardrobe had been replaced by sweats. She turned to look at the guys, who were getting ready to do their mash up, and briefly met eyes with her boyfriend…scratch that, <em>ex-boyfriend. <em>Austin had dumped her that morning.

She took her seat sadly, trying not to look in his direction again. "Are you okay?" Antoinette whispered from her spot behind Makayla.

"Y-" Makayla began but, realizing lying to Antoinette would do her no good, she stopped. "No," She said. "I'm not okay."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Makayla shook her head 'no' and Antoinette left her alone.

Austin stepped forward to introduce the song, looking at Makayla for a majority of the speech. "So, are mash-up today is a combination of 'When Loves Take Over' by David Guetta and 'Clocks' by Coldplay. The point of this was to show how love makes us feel, to take these two songs and make something beautiful." He looked at Makayla, whose eyes looked glassy, and then turned away on his heel, waiting for his cue to start singing.

_(Liam):_

_It's complicated_

_It always is_

_That's just the way it goes_

_Feels like I waited so long for this_

_I wonder if it shows_

_Head under water_

_Now I can't breathe_

_And never felt so good_

_'Cause I can feel it coming over me_

_I wouldn't stop it if I could_

_The__ lights go out and I can't be saved_

_Tides that I tried to swim against_

_Have brought me down upon my knees_

_Oh I beg, I beg and plead, singing_

_(All):_

_Confusion that never stops_

_The closing walls and the ticking clocks gonna _

_Come back and take you home_

_I could not stop, that you now know, singing_

_When love takes over (yeah-ee-eah)_

_You know you can't deny_

_When love takes over (yeah-ee-eah)_

_'Cause something's here tonight_

_(Austin):_

_Come out upon my seas_

_Cursed missed opportunities am I _

_A part of the cure_

_Or am I part of the disease, singing_

_(All):_

_You are, you are_

_You are, you are_

_You are, you are_

_When love takes over (yeah-ee-eah)_

_You know you can't deny_

_When love takes over (yeah-ee-eah)_

_'Cause something's here tonight_

_(Liam):_

_Home, home, where I wanted to go_

_(All):_

_You are_

_(Austin):_

_Home, home, where I wanted to go_

_(All):_

_You are_

Everyone clapped except for Makayla, who felt like she was frozen in place. "I'm sorry," Austin mouthed. Makayla thought about her and Austin's brief but beautiful history as boyfriend and girlfriend, she thought of when they'd told the glee club and when he said he loved her, then the lyrics of the song began to repeat in her head, over and over.

"It's too much,"


	36. Posters and Problems

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee, "Maneater" or "Paparazzi". **

**Author's Note: This is for ****Caroline,** **ShortLittlePixie (can I call you Mae?), Lydia, Anne, Ellie and Bubbles23. Enjoy and please review! After this chapter,** **it will be the Sectionals episode! ~Jackie**

* * *

><p>"Alright everyone!" Will said as he strode into the choir room on Friday. "The guys did a great job yesterday and so I'm anxious to see how the girls do. So ladies, what have you prepared?"<p>

"Well," Delilah began, taking a deep breath showing she had a lot to say. "We have done a mash up of 'Maneater' by Nelly Furtado and 'Paparazzi' by Lady Gaga. Both songs are about fame and obsession and we thought that if we combined their very similar meanings they would mesh effortlessly and be a unique idea all our own-"

"Just shut up!" Melissa sighed, exasperated. "They get it, now let's sing!"

Delilah shot her an angry look and then stood up, motioning for the girls to gather round. They had a little group huddle and then pulled away, positioned and ready to sing.

_(Ginger):_

_We are the crowd, we're c-comin' out_

_Got my flash on, it's true_

_Need that picture of you_

_It so magical, we'd be so fantastical_

_(Melissa):_

_Everybody look at me, me_

_I walk in the door you start screaming_

_Come on everybody, what you here for?_

_Move your body around like a nympho_

_(All): _

_Maneater, make you work hard, make you spend hard_

_Make you want all of her love_

_She's a maneater, make you buy cars, make you cut cards_

_Make you fall real hard in love_

_I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me_

_Papa, paparazzi_

_Baby, there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be_

_Your papa, paparazzi_

_(Delilah):_

_And when she walks she walks with passion_

_When she talks she talks like she can handle it_

_When she asks for something boy she means it_

_Even if you never ever see it_

_(Schuyler):_

_I'll be your girl backstage at your show_

_Velvet ropes and guitars_

_Yeah, cause you're my rock star in between the sets_

_Eyeliner and cigarettes_

_(Ginger):_

_Shadow is burnt, yellow dance and we turn_

_My lashes are dry, purple teardrops I cry_

_It don't have a price, loving you is cherry pie_

_Cause you know that baby, I_

_(All):_

_Maneater, make you work hard, make you spend hard_

_Make you want all of her love_

_She's a maneater, make you buy cars, make you cut cards_

_Make you fall real hard in love_

She's a maneater, make you work hard, make you spend hard

_Make you want all of her love_

_She's a maneater, make you buy cars, make you cut cards_

_Wish you never ever met her at all_

_Come on now_

_Promise I'll be kind_

_But I won't stop until that boy is mine_

_Baby, you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me_

_Papa, paparazzi_

_(Melissa):_

_Real good, we dance in the studio_

_Snap, snap to that shit on the radio_

_Don't stop for anyone_

_We're plastic but we still have fun_

_(All):_

_I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me_

_Papa, paparazzi_

_Baby, there's no other superstar, you know that I'll be_

_Your papa, paparazzi_

_(Schuyler):_

_I been around the world I ain't ever seen a girl like this_

_(All):_

_She's a maneater, a maneater_

_(Antoinette):_

_I been around the world I ain't ever seen a girl like this_

_(All):_

_She's a maneater, a maneater_

_(Ginger):_

_Promise I'll be kind_

_But I won't stop until that boy is mine_

_(All):_

_Baby, you'll be famous, chase you down until you love me_

_Papa, paparazzi_

Will and the Old Directions girls clapped enthusiastically while the boys did so half-heartedly.

"Very nice, but we were better." Liam said and Delilah stuck her tongue out at him. He did the same and Elle rolled her eyes.

"Act your age," She told them before turning to their teacher. "So Mr. Schue, who won?"

Will shrugged. "I think it's too close to call."

Melissa scoffed. "That's a load of bullshit, Mr. Schue."

* * *

><p>Delilah and Schuyler left Glee together like they always did, Makayla hadn't come with them because she had a date, with a tub of ice cream and sappy chick flick though. The two promised to stop by later after a quick shopping excursion (Schuyler insisted the amount of makeup Delilah currently owned was not right for Sectionals).<p>

"I don't get how we lost that!" Delilah was complaining. "We rocked that mash up like you're rocking that pair of heels!"

Schuyler laughed and looked at her shoes, a pair of navy blue high heels with white polka dots and opened toes that Kurt had planned to give Schuyler for her fifteenth birthday, but when she'd found the box in the hall closet she had gotten them early. "Why thank you," She laughed. "And technically we didn't lose, it was a tie."

"That's worse!" Delilah exclaimed. "It means we lost to someone who wasn't compete superior to us!"

Schuyler giggled. "Oh Dee, you are such a-"

"Oh my God!" Delilah cut her off. "Sky, look!"

Schuyler looked in the direction Delilah was pointing and her jaw dropped. Sue was standing at the bulletin board, pinning up a poster. 'Spring Awakening Opening Night: Now Friday, December 15'. Sue turned around and smiled when she saw the two girls standing there, shocked. "Ladies," She said civilly before shoving her way past and back into her office.

"That's the night of Sectionals," Delilah whispered, but Schuyler was to stunned to reply.


	37. Sugar and Spice, But Mostly Sugar

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from somewhere else doesn't belong to me. **

**Author's Note: Another one for Alexandria, Caroline, Mae, Lydia, Ellie and Anne. And I have a new reviewer to, esinger! What may I call you? Please review dear readers, my goal is to have 125 reviews after this chapter! We can do it! ~Jackie**

* * *

><p>"What are you going to do, Schuyler?"<p>

Monday morning, December 11, before their first class, Schuyler, Delilah, Ben, Makayla and Antoinette met up for coffee at The Lima Bean. Delilah had quickly brought up the poster and now four expectant faces were looking Schuyler, waiting for her to answer the question Ben had just asked.

"I don't know," She told them truthfully. "I've been meaning to ask my dads what they think…"

"They'll tell you to stick with Glee." Delilah said. "You should just quit now, give the understudy enough time to rehearse the role before Friday."

"It's not that easy," Schuyler retorted, taking a sip of her sickeningly sweet gingerbread mocha. "The play gives me things Glee doesn't."

Delilah scoffed. "Like what?"

Schuyler turned to face her cousin, who looked confused and kind of mad, and frowned. "Well, like time away from you, for instance." She blurted out without thinking.

Delilah recoiled in surprise while Ben, Makayla and Antoinette all sipped their drinks simultaneously, watching the two girls quarrel like they were an enthralling movie that had them on the edge of their seats. "What did I ever do to you?" Delilah asked.

"You told me just two weeks ago that you were better than me-"

"You said no hard feelings about that!"

"Well, it's happened lots of other times!"Schuyler spoke as loudly as she could without disturbing anyone else in the coffee shop. "And just because I made a stupid promise doesn't mean what you said didn't hurt! Spring Awakening makes me feel like I'm worth something, that I do have the ability to be a star! Stephen-" Schuyler stopped. Crap, what had she done?

"Stephen?" Makayla gasped.

"What does Stephen Karfosky have to do with this?" Delilah added.

Schuyler bit her lip, she'd forgotten her friends didn't know about her night with Stephen. She hadn't even gotten around to telling Delilah yet. Should she just come out and admit it? No, no she didn't trust the others like she trusted Delilah. It wasn't right. So what would she say? "He's…he's one of the many people I would never have become friends with if it wasn't for the play." She stood up and threw out her coffee, it was too sugary for her liking anyway. "If you will excuse, I must be going." She pulled on her gloves and nodded curtly, leaving quickly. Another close call.

* * *

><p>"Are you kids excited for Sectionals?" Artie asked Austin as the two of them left glee club rehearsal that afternoon.<p>

"Yeah," Austin answered half heartedly. "So excited,"

Artie frowned. "Are you okay? You don't sound like yourself."

"I'm fine." insisted Austin.

But Artie wasn't easily fooled, he saw through the facade. "It's Makayla, isn't it? You're still in love with her."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Dad, I'm not!"

"Don't lie to me, Austin!"

Austin sighed. "Okay, so maybe I miss her a little bit…"

Artie opened his mouth to say 'I knew it' but before he could, he was distracted by the arrival of a sleek silver Honda. "Artie Abrams?" squealed the driver. "Artie, it's been so long!"

Artie smiled. "Sugar Motta," He laughed. "Wow, you haven't changed a bit." Sure enough, Sugar looked almost exactly like she did in high school, same weight, height and hair color, but she dressed a little more modestly and had cut about an inch off her hair, from how messy the edge was it appeared she'd done it herself.

Sugar smiled at Austin. "Is this your son?"

Artie nodded. "Uh, yeah. Sugar, this is Austin. Austin, meet Sugar."

"Hello Mrs. Motta," Austin said. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"Miss," Sugar corrected with a smirk. "And it's nice to meet you too, hun."

"Come to pick up Ginger?" Artie asked.

Sugar shook her head yes. "She totaled her car on a midnight joy ride with Logan." She said with a roll of her eyes.

As if on cue, Ginger exited the building looking mad, as always, but for once Antoinette was with her, saying something passionately that no one could make out. Whatever it was, Ginger clearly didn't like it.

"Please go away Antoinette!" Ginger cried. "I'm done talking about this right now!"

Antoinette looked down and said something else, then hugged Ginger, who didn't hug her back. Ginger's hands remained limply at her sides. Antoinette then walked away, visibly upset. Ginger crossed her arms and marched over to Sugar's car, sliding into the passenger seat and slamming down her backpack without even acknowledging Artie or Austin's presences.

"It was awesome seeing you," Sugar told Artie. "You should come over sometime, or maybe I could go to your place, meet your wife…I mean, if you have a wife. I heard you did."

Artie laughed. "Yeah I do, her name's Phoebe. She's great, you'd love her."

"Well, I'm happy for you." Sugar said. "Call me, my number's still the same." Then she drove off.

Austin was suspicious as he and his dad went to their own car. He was beginning to wonder if Artie and Sugar ever…well, went out. Because Austin had noticed that when Sugar had said 'I'm happy for you' she'd been frowning.


	38. Surprises

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my OC's. **

**Author's Note: Another one for the lovely Mae, Caroline, Bubbles23 (can I give you a nickname too?), Erin (aka esinger), Anne, Ellie and Eponime. Can we make it to 130 reviews? I think we can! I have faith in you guys! ~Jackie**

* * *

><p>Schuyler fumbled with her key and opened the door to the Anderson-Hummel house, kicking off her heels and removing her coat. "Dad! Daddy! I'm home!"<p>

Kurt, Blaine and Dalton were all sitting in the family room, they greeted Schuyler with murmured hello's. Kurt was flipping through the latest issue of Vogue (Schuyler would have to borrow that later), Blaine was reading the newspaper and Dalton was watching TV. "Hey Sky," Kurt said, not looking up from his magazine. "Ooh! Hey honey, do you need a new sweater because there is a really adorable one in here I think you'd look great in-"

"Daddy, I have plenty of sweaters!" Schuyler sighed.

Kurt laughed. "Sky, I was talking to your dad."

"Oh…Well, Dad, Daddy, can I talk to you guys in private for just a sec?"

"Sure," Blaine told her before turning to his son. "Dalton, why don't you go to your room and start your homework?" The boy groaned, but, knowing his sister wanted to be alone with their dads, obliged.

"What is it?" Kurt asked nervously as soon as he was gone. "Did something happen at school today? Gosh, are you pregnant? Wait, no! Oh my Gaga, you're finally coming out! Blaine, I told you there was a chance she may still be a lesbian!-"

"Hey!" Schuyler interjected. "Daddy, I am not a lesbian! I'm straight! I just have a really important decision to make-"

"Really? So you're pregnant?"

"No! Will you just calm down and let me talk?" Schuyler asked, hands on her hips. "See, Coach Sylvester somehow pulled a few strings and got opening night moved to the same day as Sectionals."

"Oh God," Kurt gasped. "I'd prefer if you were a lesbian…"

"Daddy! Stop it! What do you think I should do?"

Kurt didn't even pause to think about it. "Pick glee club, it's a no brainer."

"Not really," Schuyler groaned.

"Sky's right, she should think about this." Blaine sympathized.

"Well, then let's think about it." Kurt said. "I mean, the cons of Spring Awakening is that it is only a temporary thing, and I'm only just beginning to accept you playing a naïve teenage girl who dies of a botched abortion anyway. And the glee club is going to win Sectionals, let's face it. Glee will give Sky more opportunities."

"I doubt I'll even have a solo at Sectionals, Delilah and Liam will do all the leads. They always do." Schuyler countered.

"Well, then that's a negative for Glee. In Spring Awakening, Schuyler is the lead and in New Directions she isn't." Blaine added. "But, I don't think that's a good enough reason to walk away from Glee, Sky. I have to agree with your dad. You'll regret it if you leave, sweetheart."

Schuyler shook her head. "I respect your opinion…but I don't think I can I do that."

* * *

><p>Monday night, Quinn was in the middle of making dinner when the doorbell rang.<p>

"I'll get it!" Elle proclaimed, walking over to the door and throwing it open.

For a moment, it was silent. Quinn wondered if she should go see who was there. Finally, she heard Elle say something, her voice harsh. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Quinn couldn't make out the reply, but she knew it was a woman speaking. "Elle?" She called out tentatively, getting no response. Then, her daughter yelled something, which was followed by more silence.

"I'm sorry for intruding," The mystery guest said. "But I _have_ to talk to them. I have to talk to them _now_."

Quinn dropped what she was doing and walked out into the hallway, towards the door. She was surprised, to say the least. Elle stood there, arms crossed, head held high. In front of her, was a sobbing young woman who looked like a complete and total wreck, from her ruffled clothes to the mascara running down her face. Quinn couldn't believe who it was.

"Puck!" Quinn managed to call out, her voice suddenly hoarse. "Puck, get down here!"

"Hello Quinn," The woman at the door said through her tears.

"…Hello." Quinn felt like she might cry too.

Because the person at the door was Beth Corcoran. Her Beth.


	39. Reconciliation and Recruiting

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my OC's. **

**Author's Note: That last chapter got 11 reviews, an all time high! This one is for AnneCpc (I'm gonna miss you!), MiniDiannax, TeamRockyGleek, ShortLittlePixie (that is weird, LOL), Caroline Idina Fabray, Ellii51, Eponime, esinger (yay, you're back!), shonajain915,YoungBlondeAndPretty and TAG (it's okay, you're not being mean! And I wrote this before Sue got pregnant, so I didn't have a kid for her in it, and there will be a Ben shipping down the road, but not quite yet. But I think most of my songs are rather up to date.) Thanks for all the praise and constructive criticism! ~Jackie PS: Sorry for not updating in ages, my computer is acting up so I had to rewrite it on my mom's. PSPS: And PeeWee, it's okay if you don't like what I'm doing, but don't you dare call me **_**disgusting**_**. I've been called some pretty bad words this week, so I'm not in the mood. PSPS: I need some ideas, so if you have some please tell me! PSPSPS: I know I should really shut up but I made a companion piece for this called The Next Generation On Facebook. I'd love it if some of you guys read it!**

* * *

><p>Puck handed Beth as a tissue as the two of them sat silently at the kitchen table, Quinn pacing next to them.<p>

"I shouldn't have come," Beth said finally. "I'm sorry. I mean you guys have kids, I just can't show up here."

"Don't be sorry," Puck assured her. "You're welcome here anytime you want."

She nodded. "Thank you,"

"So, what happened?" Quinn asked. "Why did you come here?"

Beth looked down at the kitchen table. "Mom never told me I was adopted."

That was definitely not the answer Quinn and Puck expected to hear. Beth was _twenty one years old_, and Shelby never told her that she wasn't her biological mother?

"…What?" Quinn gasped.

"The only reason she even told me now was because I found my old birth certificate in the basement while I was looking for some old costumes Vocal Adrenaline could use at their Sectionals." Beth explained. "When I saw the names I thought they looked familiar, and when I finally realized that my biological parents were so close by I demanded answers from her. I left the house in tears and I just drove here, I had no idea what else to do. I wanted to talk to you guys, for real."

Quinn didn't really know how to respond to that, but it seemed Puck was capable of speaking for the both of them. "If we'd had it our way, we would've told you a long time ago, Beth." He said. "Ultimately it was Shelby's decision, and she wanted to wait to tell you. No matter whose DNA you have though, Shelby is your mom, and she just wants what's best for you."

Beth nodded. "Yeah, but what about what I want?"

"Well, you're an adult, Shelby can't really make choices for you anymore so I guess-"

"Why don't you come to Sectionals with us?" Quinn blurted out. "I mean, you said you wanted to get to know us right? It would be a great way for us to bond and I think it might be nice for you to see Elle and Liam perform. What do you say?"

Beth thought about it for a moment and then smiled. "I'd like that,"

* * *

><p>"Guys! We have a problem!" Will said as he came into the choir room on Tuesday. "Since <em>Spring Awakening <em>and Sectionals are now on the same night, I am sorry to admit that Schuyler has quit Glee."

"What?"

"Huh?"

"Are you serious?"

"God, we're screwed."

"I can't believe it!"

"Hey!" Will shouted, trying to calm everyone down. "We have twelve members, so we can still compete. But, our real problem is we have a very uneven number of girls and boys. So, what I need you all to do, is recruit some guys."

The Glee kids groaned.


	40. The Show Must Go On

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Glee**_**. **

**Author's Note: God, I'm so tired. I have lots of math homework to do and I have a honor society meeting Friday and I have a social studies project and I just got my interim report card and just…ugh, just ugh! Sorry for my outburst, I'm so stressed out and I want to just sleep! I cannot wait until summer, then I won't have to worry about all of this crap. This is for Erin, Caroline, Lydia and Ellie. ~ Jackie PS: Oh and what did you think of last night's episodes? Feel free to rant, I would if I wasn't too lazy to type. Lately though, Glee has just been using the same ideas and I had for this and I'm like: "Seriously? Now I look like a copycat!" I wanted to use 'Mean'! I'm happy they sang it cause I LOVE Taylor Swift, BUT I SAW IT FIRST!**

* * *

><p>When Schuyler went to the auditorium Friday morning, like she always did every day because it was a good place for her to rehearse her lines in silence, someone else was already there. "Hey," Stephen said, meeting Schuyler halfway down the aisle. "What are you doing here?"<p>

"I always come here," Schuyler stated. "Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?"

Stephen shrugged. "Just wanted some quiet, I guess. My mom was yelling at my dad over the phone for four straight hours last night."

Schuyler nodded, trying to be understanding. "I'm sorry, if that makes you feel any better."

"Thanks," Stephen responded. Then, he pulled her into a hug.

"Stephen?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you hugging me?"

"Uh…sorry." Stephen mumbled, backing away, his arms falling limply at his sides.

Schuyler crossed her arms protectively over her chest, as if she could create a barrier between her and Stephen. There were still a lot of awkward feelings ever since they had sex, and Schuyler didn't know how she'd managed to keep her cool so far. Maybe it was because they both were acting like it'd never happened.

"So…" Stephen finally said after a moment of silence. "I heard you quit glee club. Is that true?"

Schuyler nodded. "I can't be at both opening night and Sectionals at the same time. I had to pick one."

"Why'd you pick the show?" He asked. "You seemed to really enjoy glee club, last time I checked."

"I don't know…" Schuyler admitted. "I guess I just wanted to feel like I was important for once, you know? I felt like that in glee club I'd be…forgotten, or something. Like, no one cares about me or my talent, all they care about is Delilah fricking Hudson." She sighed. "I love her, but does anyone think about _me_? Does anyone care about _me_?"

"…I care about you…" Stephen gushed, after he said it his face practically turned red. "I mean…ummm…I want you to be happy, and I know you're not happy here."

Schuyler let his words sink in. No, she wasn't happy here. He was right. The more Schuyler thought about it, she realized she'd rather sway in the background of glee club than have a spotlight on her, but lose all of her friends. "Damn," She whispered. "Why did I do that?" She looked up at Stephen, who looked back at her intently. "Stephen, I have a plan, but I'm going to need your help."

He smiled. "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

><p>When Will entered the room New Directions had been assigned at Sectionals, he was surprised to see the kids strewn around the room in their regular clothes, perfectly silent. Their parents were in similar positions, and none of them even moved, let alone talked. "Are you guys okay?" He asked.<p>

"No!" Delilah whined. "We couldn't get anyone else to join glee club! And I was reading the rules for Sectionals, and guess what I saw?" She didn't pause so Will could give his guess, she just kept talking. "It said that if any choirs had over thirty members, the other competing choirs should have a minimum of fifteen members to even the playing field. I checked, and one of our competitors has thirty-three members! There are only twelve of us!" Delilah sighed dramatically and collapsed against the couch cushions.

"That's it, we're disqualified." Makayla said sadly.

"This is so embarrassing!" Delilah cried, rolling over so she was face down on the couch. She screamed into the bright orange fabric and kicked her legs like a toddler throwing a tantrum.

"No!" Will said, trying to be optimistic. "We can recruit some guys-"

"No, we can't." Melissa cut him off. "We go on in fifteen minutes."

Will opened his mouth to say something else about not giving up, but then the intercom came on and the announcer began speaking. "_Welcome, welcome everyone to the 2031 Midwest Show Choir Sectionals! We have three great glee clubs competing tonight. Now, let's introduce our judges_…" The announcer introduced the three judges, none of whom had anything to do with show choirs or singing whatsoever, and then introduced the first choir, a group from North Lima called Vocal Masterpiece, which Delilah said was the club with thirty plus members.

"I'm sure they're not that good…" Isaiah began, trying to have some of Mr. Schue's confidence in his voice, but when Vocal Masterpiece was halfway through the first verse of "All You Need Is Love" he trailed off.

"Oh my God…" Austin gasped. "The Beatles…why didn't we ever think of that? They're legendary!"

"Kurt and Blaine didn't even bother to show up." Mercedes informed Will as the kids discussed Vocal Masterpiece's set list. "I mean, I know Schuyler quit but they said they were still going to stop by before the show to see how we were doing, I just called Kurt twenty minutes ago and he said he was on his way."

Will sighed. "I guess I'll go and tell the judges that were are ineligible for competition…"

"Wait!" Everyone turned to the opened door and Schuyler strode into the room. "Did you guys miss me?"

"Schuyler!" A bunch of people cried at the same time. But they all froze when Stephen followed her inside. Her smiled at them, but was still met with confused expressions.

"What…the Hell?" Melissa snapped. "What's he doing here? And why are you here?"

"I realized that you guys are much more important to me than some stupid show." Schuyler explained.

"And I agree with her," Stephen added. "We thought you guys could use a few more members."

Schuyler grinned. "So, Stephen and I got you some help."

If the Glee kids were shocked before, they were ten times more shocked when a very reluctant looking Andrew and Paul Karfosky entered the room, followed by Kurt and Blaine, who were struggling to carry several boxes by themselves, some full of sheet music, others overflowing with bright pink fabric. "Can we have some help…please?" Blaine said, staggering from the weight he was carrying.

"Just put it down there." Schuyler responded, not even looking at her father's as she pointed to the table in the center of the room. Kurt and Blaine sighed in relief as they finally put the stuff down.

Then, Melissa burst out laughing. "Them? You got the Karfosky's to help us?"

Andrew glared at her. "I'm not singing any show tunes," He stated and Paul nodded in agreement.

The applause of the audience could be heard as Vocal Masterpiece finished their performance and the next glee club took the stage, beginning their rendition of "Don't Go Breaking My Heart". They had less than ten minutes left.

Schuyler walked over to one of the boxes and pulled out a pink and black dress and a pair of black pants with a pink shirt. "I got us some costumes and I have a set list planned. Now, you guys think you can wing it?"

The glee kids looked at Schuyler as if she was speaking a language none of them understood. Finally Delilah spoke. "…Sure…" Was she actually…_stuttering_? But, slowly but surely, the other New Directions mumbled about how they'd try as well.

Schuyler smiled. "That's the spirit! Now, here's the plan. We'll start off with a duet between Liam and Delilah: "Just A Kiss" by Lady Antebellum." Liam nodded and Delilah smiled. "Next, Delilah I'm trusting you with the solo. I've chosen "Defying Gravity" from everyone's favorite musical _Wicked_." Ben squealed so high Schuyler was pretty sure even dolphins could understand it, and from the Old Directions spot on one side of the room Rachel was practically jumping up and down with excitement. But, much to Schuyler's surprise, Delilah just shook her head. "No,"

Everyone turned to stare at Delilah. "NO?" They all echoed.

"Are you feverish?" Antoinette asked, and Delilah slapped her hand away as she tried to feel her forehead.

"No," Delilah repeated. "Because I refuse to sing that song unless you're doing it with me, Sky,"

Schuyler smiled. "Well, I'd be honored to. Just like Elphaba and Glinda, right?" Delilah laughed. "Finally, we're going to use that little number we've been working on. Umm, let me see, leads for that…Elle, Isaiah, Logan and Ginger?" The four nodded enthusiastically.

"What song is it?" Emma asked.

Schuyler smirked. "You will just have to wait and see. It's a surprise." The last notes of "Don't Go Breaking My Heart" played and they could hear the final song beginning. "Well boys and girls, I think it's almost showtime."

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think the last song is? Review!<strong>


	41. Sectionals

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it isn't mine. **

**Author's Note: TGCIF! (Thank Grilled Cheesus It's Friday!) This is for stephpb1298 (can I call you Steph or Stephanie?), Erin, Lydia, Anne, teenagekicks95, Ellie and silvermercury (I can never spell his name right!). We passed 150 reviews, which is great! I'm not big on this chapter, but I'm happy with the set list I created. ~Jackie**

* * *

><p>Quinn scanned the crowd, searching through the throng for Beth's blonde head. She saw a few girls that looked kind of like her, but none of them were the right blonde head. Finally, when she reached the Old Directions' front row seats without finding her, she just sighed. Beth didn't come, she wasn't there.<p>

Puck gave her a half-smile as Quinn sat down and she laid her head down on his shoulder. Quinn had really thought Beth might come; she wanted to have a relationship with her biological daughter and thought Beth had wanted the same. But obviously, Beth _didn't_ want the same.

"It's okay, baby." Puck whispered and Quinn just nuzzled against his neck. At least he was there.

The lights began to dim and the announcer's voice filled the room for the third and final time that night. "_And last but certainly not least, from William McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio, the New Directions!_" Everyone applauded and two spotlights appeared towards the back doors, where Liam and Delilah appeared in the costumes Schuyler had picked out, Liam at the left door and Delilah at the right. The music to the Lady Antebellum song started playing and the crowd hushed, focusing all their attention on the two.

(Delilah):

_Lying here with you so close to me  
>It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe<br>Caught up in this moment  
>Caught up in your smile<em>

(Liam):

_I've never opened up to anyone  
>So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms<br>We don't need to rush this  
>Let's just take it slow<em>

(Both):

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<br>No, I don't wanna mess this thing up  
>I don't wanna push too far<br>Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby I'm alright  
>With just a kiss goodnight<em>

As the song progressed, they made their way towards the stage, sometimes weaving through the aisles, sometimes making eye contact, sometimes smiling at each other.

(Delilah):

_I know that if we give this a little time  
>It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find<em>

(Liam):

_It's never felt so real  
>No it's never felt so right<em>

(Both):

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<br>No, I don't wanna mess this thing up  
>I don't wanna push too far<br>Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby I'm alright  
>With just a kiss goodnight<em>

_No I don't want to say goodnight  
>I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams<em>

(Liam):

_Tonight_

(Delilah):

_Tonight_

(Both):

_Tonight_

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
>Just a touch of the fire burning so bright<br>No, I don't wanna mess this thing up  
>I don't wanna push too far<br>Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
>Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life<br>So baby I'm alright_

Now they were both on the stage, making their way closer and closer to each other with each word until they were separated by less than an inch of space. The curtains pulled back to reveal the rest of New Directions, all in their matching costumes.

(Both):_  
>Ooooh, let's do this right,<br>Just a kiss goodnight  
>With a kiss goodnight<br>Kiss goodnight_

The crowd cheered and Delilah flashed the audience a smile, while Liam was still looking at her. Slowly, he backed away into the rest of the glee club, we were now visible on the risers after the parting of the curtains, and Schuyler moved to stand next to Delilah center stage. Delilah took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly and both girls mouthed words of encouragement to each other as the second song started.

(Delilah):

_Something has changed within me,  
>Something is not the same.<br>I'm through with playing by the rules  
>Of someone else's game.<em>

(Schuyler):

_Too late for second-guessing,  
>Too late to go back to sleep.<br>It's time to trust my instincts,  
>Close my eyes and leap.<em>

(Both):  
><em>It's time to try<br>Defying gravity  
>I think I'll try<br>Defying gravity  
>Kiss me goodbye I'm<br>Defying gravity  
>And you won't bring me down...<em>

(Delilah):

_I'm through accepting limits  
>'Cause someone says they're so.<em>

(Schuyler):

_Some things I cannot change,  
>But till I try, I'll never know.<em>

(Delilah):

_Too long I've been afraid of_

(Schuyler):

_Losing love I guess I've lost_

(Both):

_Well, if that's love,  
>It comes at much too high a cost! <em>

(New Directions):

_I'd sooner buy_  
><em>Defying gravity.<em>  
><em>Kiss me goodbye,<em>  
><em>I'm defying gravity.<em>  
><em>I think I'll try<em>  
><em>Defying gravity<em>  
><em>And you won't bring me down.<em>

_I'd sooner buy_  
><em>Defying gravity.<em>  
><em>Kiss me goodbye,<em>  
><em>I'm defying gravity.<em>  
><em>I think I'll try<em>  
><em>Defying gravity<em>

(Both):_  
>And you won't bring me down.<br>Bring me down!  
>Ahhahhoahh<em>

The audience clapped and screamed as they finished. The rest of the glee club moved forward so they were all standing in a straight line. The final song started up and the Old Directions nodded in approval. "Season of Love", a very good choice on the kids' part.

(All):

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
>Six hundred minutes,<br>Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
>Moments so dear.<br>Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
>Six hundred minutes<br>How do you measure, measure a year?_

_In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights_  
><em>In cups of coffee<em>  
><em>In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife.<em>

_In five hundred twenty-five thousand_  
><em>Six hundred minutes<em>  
><em>How do you measure<em>  
><em>A year in the life?<em>

_How about love?_  
><em>How about love?<em>  
><em>How about love? Measure in love<em>

_Seasons of love. Seasons of love_

(Elle):

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
>Six hundred minutes!<br>Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
>Journeys to plan.<em>

(Ginger):

_Five hundred twenty-five thousand  
>Six hundred minutes<br>How do you measure the life  
>Of a woman or a man?<em>

(Isaiah):

_In truths that she learned,  
>Or in times that he cried.<em>

(Logan):

_In bridges he burned,  
>Or the way that she died.<em>

(All):

_It's time now to sing out,  
>Tho' the story never ends<br>Let's celebrate  
>Remember a year in the life of friends<br>Remember the love!  
>Remember the love!<br>Seasons of love!_

(Elle, Ginger, Isaiah and Logan):

_Oh you got to got to  
>Remember the love!<br>You know that love is a gift from up above  
>Share love, give love spread love<br>Measure, measure your life in love._

The crowd rose to their feet and the New Directions sighed with relief. They were the only club tonight to get a standing ovation, which had to be a good sign…right? Their fate was still in the hands of the judges however, whose frowning faces hadn't changed once throughout their songs. The ten minutes they deliberated felt like some of the longest of the kids' lives. Finally, they were called back onto the stage so the winner could be announced.

They had to win. They just had to.


	42. Some Dreams Come True, Others Die Hard

**Disclaimer: All I own is the OC's I have created. **

**Author's Note: Now, this chapter is much better, I assure you! Thanks to Anne, Ellie and Erin for still reviewing even though it was crappy. Did you like the songs New Directions sang at Sectionals? Please review, everyone! ~Jackie PS: I tried to calculate what this would be AU after. I think I'd say it's AU after Mash-Off or I Kissed A Girl, somewhere around there. So, for example: Will still teaches Spanish, Sam never came back senior year, Kurt and Karofsky never became friends, Sue never got pregnant, etc. If there is anything the follows the storylines after that, I will tell you. Like for example, Artie still liked Sugar, but she picked Rory over him. **

* * *

><p>The New Directions members linked hands as they stood on stage with the other two glee clubs. They were nervous; both of the other choirs had been really good too. What were they going to do if they lost? Will and their parents would be so disappointed; they'd act like it was okay but the kids knew they'd be really disappointed.<p>

The judges walked onto the stage and the New Directions gave token applause along with everyone else. One of the judges, a woman who couldn't be more than fifty but already had a head full of white hair, who introduced herself as the wife of a senator, took the microphone. "Good evening," She said. "It was a great honor to have been offered this spot on the 2031 Midwest Show Choir Sectionals judging panel…"

"Get on with it!" screamed someone in the audience and everyone laughed, except for the white haired senator's wife, who glared in his general direction.

"Well, as I was saying…" She said sourly. "In second place…" She paused for dramatic effect and the New Directions members could practically hear their hearts pounding. Schuyler squeezed Delilah's hand and then Delilah squeezed Liam's, prompting everyone to reassuringly squeeze the hand of the person next to them. "Vocal Masterpiece!"

Vocal Masterpiece, the big show choir, took a bow and their director walked to the front to retrieve their award, beaming. Then, they all exited the stage, and the New Directions moved closer to the other club, a show choir full of excited young hopefuls who had big hair and were dressed in a horrible yellow hue that looked vaguely like a dog's pee.

"And the winner is…" The senator's wife stated, opening the envelope so slowly the kids want to scream at her to hurry up. "From William McKinley High School, the New Directions!"

A few of the New Directions girls screamed and the boys let out sighs of relief. Will congratulated the kids as he took the trophy from another judge, a car salesman from the local Ford dealership, and proudly shook the man's hand as if he'd just bought a car from him. Then, Will held up the trophy and the crowd went nuts.

Delilah spun around to face Liam and he pulled her into a tight hug. "First stop Sectionals," She whispered in his ear. "Next stop, Regionals,"

* * *

><p>Elle lowered her gaze as she sat in Sue's office, her cheerleading coach giving her a disappointed look. "Elle, Elle, Elle…" Sue finally said. "Where do I begin?" She stood up, circling around Elle's chair.<p>

"Coach Sylvester-" Elle began.

"No excuses, Barbie Doll!" Sue hissed, bending down to look Elle in the eye, frightening her. "I gave you an order: to destroy that glee club! And look at what has happened! They won!"

"Coach-" Elle murmured, but she was only cut off again.

"You are a complete and total failure!" Sue spat. "How could you let this happen? Now I see where your true loyalties lie, Malibu. And they are not with me…" Sue paused. "I'm kicking you off the Cheerio's."

"What?" Elle gasped. "No! Coach, you said you were going to make me head cheerleader! That's all I've ever wanted! You can't just let Ginger keep that spot, can you? She's not worthy, remember?"

"That's why the spot is no longer Ginger's." Sue stated. "I have since offered the spot to that sex addicted, manipulative redhead, Melissa Lopez-Pierce. She reminds me of a young Sue Sylvester, only less attractive."

Elle could feel her jaw drop. "Melissa? But, she's in Glee too-"

"Yes, but she is not only great at blackmailing and coming up with plans, but she can execute a perfect double back handspring. And, best of all, she gets me coffee." Sue picked up her Cheerio's mug and took a long sip, as if to prove her point. "Ahhh…" She just sat there and savored the taste of the strong black coffee, with a wee bit of placenta in it, before realizing that Elle hadn't moved. "You," She said, pointing to the blonde across from her. "Need to get the Hell out of my office."

Elle rose slowly, tears threatening to stream down her face. Without another word, she placed her pom-poms down on Sue's desk, and backed out of the room.

Outside, Melissa was leaning against the doorframe, smirking. "Hello, Elle." She said mockingly.

Elle glared and took a step forward, closing the distance between them. "Oh, it's on." She practically growled. "Bitch."

* * *

><p>Liam stood in the McKinley High parking lot, watching as the white sky parted and little snow flurries began to descend. A few got caught in his lashes and he blinked. What a perfect way to end the last day of school before holiday break…<p>

"Hey," Liam looked up and saw Delilah, practically a vision in a green sweater dress, gray leggings and fur lined boots, walking towards him.

"Hey," He replied.

"Can we talk?" She asked.

"Sure."

Delilah took a deep breath. "I want to talk about you and me, about us." She paused and Liam nodded, not knowing if she wanted a response. It seemed she did, as after that she kept on talking. "Liam, I have these feelings…feelings I've never felt before…feelings for you…" She ran one of her gloved hands through her brown hair, getting white specks of snow in it. "You were my first kiss, you know?" She finally admitted.

Liam was genuinely surprised by this news. Delilah was a pretty girl, hadn't she been kissed before? "…You'd never been kissed before this year?" He asked.

Delilah laughed. "No, you kissed me a long time ago." Liam frowned from confusion, causing his brow to wrinkle in an endearing way, and so Delilah explained. "We were six, and Elle told me that no one liked me and then pushed me off the swing set at recess. I remember I was waiting in the nurse's office for my mom to come pick me up, and my hair was a mess and I had an ice pack on my head, and then you came in. You just walked up to me and kissed me right on the lips. You said, and I will never forgot this, 'Elle's wrong, I like you'. Then you left and I didn't really think about it again for a long while, until we were singing the Lady Antebellum song together. Liam, I want to be with you. I've always wanted you, ever since we were six."

Liam looked into her eyes, wide and glistening and such a beautiful brown. "I want to be with you too…" He gushed. "…I was just too scared to admit it before. I guess the six year old me was a lot braver."

She smiled then, and said one of the most beautiful things Liam had ever heard: "I like you just the way that you are, brave or not."

Liam smiled back, a surreal feeling taking him over. He didn't think he'd ever be so nervous to ask a girl this question. "So…do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Delilah suddenly felt like she'd lost the power of speech as she heard Liam say that. _Girlfriend_, she thought. _He wants me to be his girlfriend!_ "I…I…" She was tongue tied. So, Delilah simply nodded.

Liam held out his hands and she took them, trying her best to intertwine their fingers with gloves on. Then, in the most romantic way possible, he leaned in and kissed her. Her hands dropped from his and went around his neck, her legs wrapped around his waist, and he staggered backwards as she deepened the kiss. He hit the hood of some car, inadvertently setting off the alarm.

Oh. Well.


	43. It's Called Karma, Baby

**Disclaimer: I own only my OC's, such as Delilah, Liam, Schuyler, etc. **

**Author's Note: I see you guys are happy about Delilah and Liam finally getting together (I am too, obviously, since I wrote it). Which ship name do you like better: Deliam or Lialah? This is for Mae, Erin, Eponime, Anne, CrazieGirlie (what can I call you? I looked on your profile but I don't know if you're Millie or Hallie!), Ellie and Steph. Tell me what you think of this chapter! ~Jackie **

* * *

><p>Liam and Delilah were inseparable over the next two weeks. They went on their first date on the very first night of Winter Break at this new restaurant in Downtown Lima and had a really great time. She jokingly chastised him for eating steak; she is a vegetarian after all, he had to leave halfway through the meal because he can feel his pants getting tighter (no girl had ever made him get that feeling before,<em> ever<em>), they had plenty of things to talk about, and they flirted their way through dessert. After that, Liam and Delilah entered their honeymoon stage and it seemed like all they ever thought about is each other. They sent each other texts all day (sure, most of Liam's are asking about what color her panties are, to which Delilah replies she's not telling him, but others are about how much they love and miss each other), called each other corny, generic, sickeningly sweet nicknames like "Love Bug" and "Sweet Pea", and went out nearly every night. They made "Summer Nights" from _Grease_ their song since it was the first song they sang together, but there were a lot of others ones that were special to them too. They always sang along to "I Will Always Love You" when they heard it and whenever "Brown Eyed Girl" came on the radio, Delilah would lean against Liam and ask: "I'm your brown eyed girl, right?", to which Liam would reply she most certainly was before kissing her.

It made Elle absolutely sick.

Not only did she have to deal with her former best friend taking her spot on the Cheerio's, but now she had to watch her brother make out with Delilah Hudson all day? Elle began to see changes in him as time went on. Liam would always reply to Delilah's call, no matter what time it was or what he was doing, and Elle would hear him say things like "Awww, I miss you too, baby," or "I was thinking about you today, Snuggle Bunny," or even "Your lips just taste so delicious." Liam never did any of that in his previous relationships, before he wouldn't get emotionally involved with the girl, no matter how hot she was, and just have sex with her for about a month, then dump her in favor of someone prettier. Not to mention, he had countless one night stands in between.

Speaking of sex, Liam and Delilah never did anything more than kiss, sometimes they'd make out behind closed doors though, and Elle couldn't believe that Liam was capable of being in a relationship without sex. So, she asked him about it, to which he simply responded, as if it was no big deal: "Oh, Delilah wants to wait until we've been together longer. Maybe in a year or so, when she knows we're going to stay together," If Elle wasn't shocked that he was cool with waiting, she was when he said "in a year". Liam's longest relationship had been less than two months long!

Now, it was January. Liam and Delilah had officially been a couple for two weeks and three days (yes, the hobbit was counting). They were back at school now, and Elle still couldn't escape their PDA. In the first glee club meeting after winter break, they'd walked in laughing and smiling, his arm around her waist and her hands gripping onto his shirt. In all of their shared classes, they'd sit next to each other and hold hands under the desk. Even now in her all girl's gym class, Elle could hear Schuyler and Makayla pestering Delilah with questions about their relationship from three treadmills down.

"Is he a good kisser?" Makayla asked. "I bet he's a good kisser."

"Where did you go for your first date?" Schuyler added. "Somewhere romantic, right?"

"You guys!" Delilah laughed. "Give me time to breathe!"

Elle practically snorted. Why did everyone else get to be so happy while she was so messed up? She looked over her shoulder and saw Melissa, who was on the treadmill behind her. The other girl looked up and smiled slyly, before going up several levels on her machine. _Show off…_

"Puckerman! Don't slack off!" She heard Coach Beiste order her. The coach was definitely not the best gym teacher, she was much better with football plays and helmets than teenage girls and gym equipment, but Figgins was too cheap to hire someone else for the job when they started doing PE classes once a week, since he'd already had to pay for these used treadmills and stationary bikes. So, Coach Beiste did it for half salary.

Elle rolled her eyes and went up a few levels, hoping that would be good enough. She tried to tone out the snickers from behind her or the playful giggles of Delilah and her friends; she tried to focus on the music booming from the speakers. She closed her eyes and tried to zone out, but a familiar voice brought her back to reality.

"Uh, Coach? The principal needs to see Delilah right away."

_Liam. _

"Hudson!" Coach Beiste yelled over the noise. "Figgins wants you!"

Delilah gracefully got down from her treadmill and pulled her hair out of her ponytail, walking right by Elle as she went over to Liam. She kissed him on the cheek before following him out of the fitness room.

"Remember, sleepover at my place tonight!" Schuyler called out, before boldly adding: "That is, if you don't have a sleepover with Liam instead!" Her and Makayla burst out laughing.

Elle gripped the handles on the treadmill. _Don't listen to them. _She thought to herself. _It's just a joke, just a joke… _Once again, she tried to zone out, to focus on just running. She pumped her legs a little harder. However, she could still manage to make out what Delilah and Liam were saying as they left.

"Why does Figgins want to see me?"

"He doesn't. Happy two week and three day-aversary."

She heard her laugh.

Elle went as fast as she could, she could feel the words ringing in her ears. Then everything started spinning and for a moment she felt like she was suspended in the air before she heard a cord snap and she started falling backwards. Her head wacked against one of the other treadmills and her face smacked into the handholds and someone started screaming. Elle felt Coach Beiste pull her into a sitting position; she could taste the blood coming from her now busted lip. "You may be excused." Coach Beiste said, helping Elle stand up. Everyone was staring at her with wide, concerned eyes. Except for one person.

Melissa, who was smiling.

Elle spun around and glared at her former friend, before storming off towards the nurse's office. _I bet this is that thing they call karma. _Elle thought. _Karma. That's a load of shit. _


	44. Sleepovers and Secret Sharing

**Disclaimer: If you do not know by now that I do not own Glee, then I beg you, go get your brain checked! I think you may have serious issues!**

**Author's Note: This one is for the lovely Steph, Anne, Ellie (correct, it was Isaiah, and their storyline will come back), Caroline, Mae (is it sad that I'm already thinking about what they would name their children) and Erin. Also, I'm working on a next generation RP for Tumblr and I really need people to join. All the parents are open and there are kids open in each family. The ships are pretty much the same as they are here. Here's the link, if anyone is interested please go audition: gleethewonderyears-rp(dot)tumblr(dot)com. I'm the admin and I also roleplay as Maria Hudson. It doesn't matter if you have no RP experience, it's rather self-explanatory. Thanks readers! ~Jackie PS: Sorry if there are any typos, I was too lazy to reread it. **

* * *

><p>Schuyler flicked one of the unpopped popcorn kernels in the bottom of the bowl as Delilah finished painting her toenails.<p>

"Look good?" She asked and Schuyler nodded.

"Very nice Dee." She complimented, blowing on her now fuchsia nails.

"So," Makayla interjected, flopping down on Schuyler's bed. "Delilah, will you tell us about Liam now?"

Delilah rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Makayla? Will you just let it go?"

Makayla laughed. "Nope,"

"Please just tell us!" Antoinette sighed as she emerged from Schuyler's bathroom, dressed in a pair of loose pajama pants and a baggy T-shirt. Ben grabbed the remote that controlled Schuyler's iPod and cut off "My Man" mid chorus.

Delilah shrugged. "Okay, what do you want to know?"

Makayla squealed. "So, is he a good kisser?"

"…Yes." Delilah admitted, practically blushing.

"Ever kissed with tongue?"

"…Yes."

"Ever done it?"

"Makayla!" Delilah gasped, her cheeks turning bright red. "That's private!"

"Does that mean you have?"

"Wh-no!"

Makayla laughed. "Just asking. Okay, go on."

Delilah shook her head, her friends were so perverted. "It's really nice." She said. "He's totally into me and we have lots of fun together."

"Fun how? Like, sexual fun?"

"Makayla!"

"Sorry. Keep going,"

Delilah capped the bottle of nail polish and pushed the empty bowl of popcorn away with her foot. "Like, just normal fun. Like the kind of fun I have with you guys."

"So the two of you watch Sandra Bullock movies and talk about your periods?" Antoinette asked.

"No!" Delilah laughed. "That's not what I meant! I mean like we just do whatever we feel like, we sing at the top of our lungs out car windows and make each other laugh and all that crap."

Ben sighed, his hands folded over his heart. "Now, that's true love right there," He whispered to Antoinette, who was sitting next to him on the floor. She nodded in agreement.

"When I'm with Liam, I feel like I can just relax." Delilah explained. "Like I can go crazy and just have a good time."

"Like, how crazy?" Makayla asked. "Have you-"

"If you ask me if we've had sex in any weird places I will smack you, Makayla Chang!"

Makayla blushed. "I wasn't gonna say that..."

Delilah rolled her eyes, she could tell Makayla was lying. "Not quite like that. Like I said, we don't have sex, we just kiss a lot. Once, we took one of the cars at Grandpa Burt's shop for a ride around the Acme parking lot." She flipped her hair over her shoulder and began to file her nails. Schuyler, Makayla, Antoinette and Ben were all looking at Delilah with enthralled expressions, practically begging her to keep going with her eyes. Delilah sighed and obliged. "Another time, Liam and I took a bottle of whiskey from his dad's liquor cabinet, and we climbed onto the roof and drank the whole thing ourselves. Oh, and I love how he doesn't rub away the lipstick marks I leave on his face, how he doesn't care who sees. And I'm not afraid to kiss him in front of my parents anymore."

"Speaking of your parents, how are they taking this?" Ben asked. "Are they appalled by the thought of their daughter dating the Puckerman bad boy?"

Delilah shook her head. "No, actually they're not. My parents like Liam, the real problem was that he slept around, my mom told me that straight up before I was even dating him. But, now that I've "tamed him" as Mom calls it, they're okay with it. Sure, Dad gave Liam the whole "what-are-your-intentions-with-my-daughter" and "if-you-hurt-her-I-will-hunt-you-down" spiel, but only because Mom made him."

Schuyler laughed. "Really? Why didn't Aunt Rachel just give him the spiel? We both know she's good at talking."

"She wants to seem like the fun parent," Delilah giggled. "Yeah, as if that could fool me! We all know she's the strict one. My dad doesn't really care, he just tells me to have fun and not get in any trouble, while my mom always gives me a long talk about how she doesn't want any boy touching me below the waist and how I'm too young for sex. But you know what she did when Liam and I left to go on our date? After my dad told us to have a good time, she yelled "use protection". That's how she tries to be the fun parent!" Delilah and her friends burst out laughing.

"Oh my God," Makayla gasped, barely able to talk from laughter. "Your parents are awesome."

"Okay," Schuyler said, trying to get everyone back on track. "Let's get this sleepover started. Makayla, will you get the pillows from the linen closet please? And Ben and Antoinette, can you pick the movie? Delilah and I will go refill the popcorn and get some soda."

"Sounds like a plan," Antoinette replied. "Let's go everyone!" Makayla got up from the bed and disappeared into the Anderson-Hummel linen closet, while Ben and Antoinette began nitpicking Schuyler's movies. Schuyler and Delilah went downstairs.

"So, Coke or Pepsi-" Schuyler began, but before she could finish Delilah was bawling. "Dee, what's wrong?"

"I did something really, really bad." Delilah confessed. "And I don't know what to do."

"Awww, honey," Schuyler sighed, handing Delilah a tissue to wipe her eyes with. "You can tell me."

Delilah nodded. "So, there's this football program, where high school kids can help teach the sport to little kids with tough home lives. There's a bunch of NFL players and sports recruiters that stop by too, and it takes place all of spring break and, if they like you, all of summer. And Liam applied to it. So I...so I…"

"You what?"

Delilah cried harder. "I took his application from the mailbox before it could be sent."

"Oh my God, Dee…" Schuyler gasped.

"I know it's so awful of me but I don't want him to be away for so long. What if he gets a scholarship or something for some school with a better football program far, far away from here? And what if he meets a prettier, sportier girl while he's away?" Delilah dabbed her eyes. "I can't risk losing him, Schuyler." She wiped the wetness from her face and took the bottles of Coca-Cola from the fridge. "There, I got that off my chest."

Schuyler sighed. "You know Dee, while we're at it, there's something I want to tell you too."

"Okay, what is it?"

"…It's about Stephen…"


	45. Never Tell Your Frenemy Your Evil Plan

**Disclaimer: Same as always. I still don't own anything other than my OC's. **

**Author's Note: I got two new reviewers, Michi and hpfreak1213! Glad you guys like it! Thanks to my lovely girls, Ellie, Anne, Caroline and Erin, for reviewing as always! Internet group hug! I'll give you a virtual hug too if you review! ~Jackie**

* * *

><p>Elle was at her locker when she heard the conversation.<p>

"I bet he's screwing someone else behind her back, I mean come on!" She heard Melissa say. "Why would someone liked Liam be with someone as annoying as her?" The girls laughed.

"Would that someone be you?" One of the girls, a Cheerio Elle had never spoken to, asked with a giggle.

Melissa scoffed. "I wish,"

The girls laughed again loudly before saying goodbye to Melissa and walking off together. Elle closed her locker door and walked over to the head Cheerio, forcing a smile. "Hey."

Melissa glared at her. "What do you want? If you're here to call me a bitch again, I really don't give a damn, so you should just leave now-"

"No, that's not it." Elle cut her off. "I heard what you were saying and I want to help."

Melissa's eyes widened. "Elle, are you saying you want to sleep with your brother because while he's really cute that's incest and it's frowned upon even by me-"

"No, that's not it!" Elle sighed. "I don't want him to be with Delilah, they're not right for each other. He should be with someone like you, back where he belongs."

"Are we joining forces or something?" Melissa asked with a grin.

Elle shrugged. "Maybe. So, do you want to hear my idea?" Melissa nodded. "You need to talk to Schuyler. Delilah and her are practically joined at the hip, I bet she knows some dirty little secret about her, something so bad that Liam will have to dump her sorry ass."

"Good idea." Melissa complimented, shutting her locker and starting off. "I'll have to tell Coach Sue about this. She might be interested."

"You're going to give me credit though, right?"

Melissa laughed. "Yeah, no." Then she left.

Elle sighed. That's what she got for confiding her evil plan to Melissa Lopez-Pierce.

* * *

><p>Schuyler slid down in the chair, the eyes of Sue and Melissa on her. She was in Sue's office and she had no idea what the Hell she was doing there.<p>

"Listen here, Porcelain's Daughter." Sue finally said to her. "We need the 411." Schuyler opened her mouth to point out that no one said "411" anymore, but Melissa started talking before she could.

"We need some information on Delilah," She said. "And we know you know something, so spill."

Schuyler shook her head. "Why should I tell you?" She snapped. "Why should I betray my friend?"

"We all know Delilah's been a crappy friend to you, Schuyler." Melissa replied. "Don't you want to give her a taste of her own medicine? It will be amazing." She shrugged. "Don't worry, we have something in it for you. Coach?"

Sue leaned forward and looked into Schuyler's eyes. "If you tell us something good, I'll make you a Cheerio."

"What?" Schuyler gasped. "You'd do that?"

Melissa nodded. "Honey, we're not blind. We know you like Stephen Karofsky. If you want to get him to go out with you, you have to be a Cheerio. It will up your social status and then he won't be able to say no to you."

Schuyler thought about it for a moment. Being popular and landing Stephen sounded pretty good to her. What was the worst that could happen? "Okay, so here's what I know…"

Sue and Melissa smiled.

* * *

><p>They were in glee club when the announcement came on. Sue's signature xylophone opened and then her voice filled the choir room. "Good afternoon, McKinley High School. Now, I'm sure all of you who know the complicated relationship messes going on right now have heard of the relationship between football player Liam Puckerman and glee club loser Delilah Hudson." Everyone looked at Liam and Delilah, who were sitting next to each other, Delilah's head on Liam's shoulder. They exchanged a look.<p>

"Do you know what this is about?" Liam asked.

Delilah shook her head. "No idea,"

Sue continued. "Well, I have received some classified information today about these two. Some of you may have heard about the football program Mr. Puckerman recently applied too. Well, because of his annoying, untalented girlfriend, he will not be getting in. Because she stole his application,"

Liam stood up, backing away from Delilah, who was frozen in place, her lower lip quivering. "Liam…" She began, her voice shaking.

"High school love," Sue sighed. "Isn't it terrible the lack of respect in these relationships?" She laughed. "Have a good rest of your day McKinley." The xylophone played again and the PA system clicked off.

Then, all Hell broke loose.

* * *

><p><strong>Short, but I wanted a cliffhanger. I love me some cliffhangers! Review!<strong>


	46. Accusations

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee. **

**Author's Note: Sorry for not updating, I had writer's block. Ugh. Well, I got some more new reviewers! If you guys have any nicknames you want me to call you by let me know! Here's the chapter… ~Jackie**

* * *

><p>"Is it true?" Liam asked. His fists were clenched and he was clearly trying not to lose it.<p>

"Liam, please, baby-" Delilah began, standing up and taking a few steps forward, but still giving Liam some distance.

"Is it true?" Liam repeated, his voice rising. "Goddamnit, just tell me, is it true?"

Delilah let out a small sob as she started crying. "Yes," She whispered, so low and soft it was barely audible. "Yes, it's true."

Liam opened his mouth to retort, but nothing came out. He unclenched his fists and shook his head. "I thought you were different," He said finally.

"I am different!" Delilah cried, her voice quavering.

"No, you're not!" Liam replied. He was shouting now, and Delilah just started crying harder, while everyone else watched on in shock. "All you care about is you! You're selfish, Delilah! Just another selfish, spoiled little girl! Why did you do this? Huh? What was in it for you?"

"I did it because I love you!" Delilah blurted out and once she had said it, she clamped a hand over her mouth. Delilah hadn't ever told Liam she loved him before, she'd been waiting for the right time, the perfect moment to tell him how much he meant to her. This wasn't how she wanted him to hear it.

"If you loved me, you would've supported me!" Liam snapped, unfazed. "You knew how much I wanted this, but you didn't care! It's always been about you, and I'm sick of it! I'm sick of everything being about you all the time!"

Delilah tried to form a sentence, a word, a sound, anything, but she was sobbing too hard to speak. She could barely even see Will and Emma as they rushed into the room, followed by the Old Directions. They stopped and froze when they saw what was going on. "Please," She whispered finally, her crying making the one word very hard to understand.

Liam shook his head, his jaw set. "I'm done with you!" He said coldly, pointing a finger at Delilah as he spoke. "We're over!" Then, he shoved past the adults and left the room before anyone could stop him.

Delilah felt like everything was melting away as she looked around the room with her clouded vision. How could she have been so stupid? How could she have gone and messed everything up? She felt her knees start to give way, but then Will reached out and held her up, a steady hand preventing her from spiraling into grief. And so, she just buried her head in his shoulder and cried harder than she'd ever cried before. Her parents tried to reach out to her, but she shrugged them off, so in the end Will just held a hand up to them, as if to say "I got this". They backed off after that, but Delilah knew that must've been so hard for them, just standing by and watching their daughter cry.

Then, someone entered the room. Delilah could hear the sound of high heels as he finished her sob fest. She heard someone's intake of breath, she recognized it as Kurt, has his dramatic gasps where quite famous among the Hummel-Hudson's.

"Hey, what do you guys think?" Delilah looked up. Standing in the doorway was Schuyler, her light brown hair pulled back into a very high ponytail, and wearing a Cheerio's uniform. She smiled and did a spin.

_Schuyler. _

"You!" Delilah hissed, her nails inadvertently digging into Will's back. "This is all your fault, you traitor!" She tried to step forward but Will pulled her back, holding her in place, and Schuyler screamed, so Blaine held her back as well. "You told!" Delilah shrieked, glaring at her supposed best friend. "You were the only person who could've!"

"I don't know what you're talking about-" Schuyler began innocently.

"Liar!" Delilah cut her off. "I trusted you, Schuyler! I confided in you and you told Coach Sylvester!"

Melissa walked in then, smirking. "Hey Hudson, I see you heard the announcement." She said coyly, causing Delilah to try and step forward again, but Will's grip on her kept her in place. So, Delilah turned back to Schuyler.

"You did it for that uniform, didn't you?" She asked. "You did it because you think this is the only way he'll go out with you." Schuyler frowned and looked at the floor, as if silently confirming to Delilah her accusations were true.

"Wait, go out with who?" Kurt asked cautiously, looking at both Schuyler and Delilah. "Girls, who are you talking about?"

"It's nothing…" Schuyler whispered.

"Oh, it's nothing?" Delilah laughed. "Has that Cheerio's uniform turned you into a slut already?"

Now it was Schuyler's turn to lunge forward, but Blaine held her still, preventing her from crossing the room to Delilah. "Shut up," She growled. "Now I see why he broke up with you, you _are_ a selfish bitch."

"Girls!" Will cried, but the two acted as if he hadn't said anything at all, they continued to glare at each other.

"I'm going to go see if I can find Liam," Quinn mumbled, leaving the room. Puck quickly followed. Elle slowly rose from her chair and tried to edge her way towards the door.

"You stay!" Delilah ordered, breaking her gaze away from Schuyler to make eye contact with Elle. "You've hated the fact that I was dating Liam since the beginning, I know you have something to do with this." Elle frowned, then shrunk back to her seat. Delilah smirked and looked around the room. "You know, two can play at this game. I have plenty of information on Schuyler."

"Don't you dare," Schuyler said to Delilah. Her glare was gone, now she looked pleading.

Delilah, however, didn't listen to her cousins begging. She glanced at Schuyler and then, much to everyone's surprise, Stephen. "Schuyler had sex with Stephen Karfosky."

And, believe it or not, things got ten times more chaotic after that.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for leaving it there! I didn't bother to proofread this so I apologize if there are any mistakes!<strong>


	47. The Big Game

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee! And I am 99.99999999999999999% sure I never will. **

**Author's Note: More new reviewers! *does an extremely random happy dance* Please tell me what you think of this chapter by reviewing! ~Jackie PS: Oh, and please stop asking me to make Schuyler pregnant. As much as I love using your ideas I have this entered series pretty much mapped out, accept for the middle of book two, and Schuyler getting pregnant just can't fit into that. So please stop asking, as my answer is I can't. Also, I know nothing about football and so my mom had to help me write the game in this chapter, so if it is inaccurate I'm sorry. **

* * *

><p>"You what?" Kurt gasped at the same time Blaine said: "Schuyler, is that true?"<p>

"Whoa, way to go little brother!" Andrew laughed, clamping Stephen on the back. "You finally got into a pretty girl's pants!"

"Mr. and Mr. Anderson-Hummel-" Stephen began, ignoring his brother's remarks.

"You stay out of this!" Kurt cut him off, going into overprotective father mode. Stephen immediately shrunk back into his seat and kept silent. Kurt then turned to his daughter, who Blaine had released his grip on. "Well?" He asked as calmly as he could muster. "What happened?"

Schuyler opened her mouth to answer, but nothing came out except for a small noise that sounded almost like a squeak. But Delilah was more than eager to answer for her.

"Remember that night she told you she fell asleep studying?" She said. "Yeah, that was a lie. She was really off with him, fornicating on the auditorium floor!"

"Well what did you expect me to do?" Schuyler asked, having found her voice. "Say 'oh, sorry I'm home so late, I was having sex with the son of a guy you've hated since high school'?" There was a long pause. "So yes, I had sex with him. And I'm sorry if you feel like bad parents or whatever but it was my decision and it had nothing to do with you. I felt alone and he was there and we had a moment and goddamnit, it was _perfect_. I wouldn't change a thing." With that, Schuyler sighed and left the room.

Delilah looked over her shoulder. Will was still holding onto her, holding her back like she was some dangerous animal poised to attack. "Let go of me, Mr. Schue." She said softly. But he didn't. "Let go of me, Mr. Schuester!" She repeated, her voice rising with every syllable. This time, he reluctantly dropped his arms. Delilah smoothed her skirt, pushed her hair behind her ears, and left.

The tension in the room was so thick; you could cut it with a butter knife. Someone shifted in their seat and someone else cleared their throat, and then it was silent again. "Well, who's excited for the game tonight?" Will asked, trying to put everyone at ease.

Needless to say, his efforts were not appreciated.

* * *

><p>That night, the McKinley High Titans play the Washington High Vikings, and the game is crucial, because if they lose this game, they will not have enough wins to make it to the championships. Coach Beiste gives the boys a long pep talk in the locker room and then they break, ready to play.<p>

The Cheerio's let out a chorus of cheers as the players ran onto the field. Liam exited the locker room last and when Elle saw him from the stands, she gave her twin a thumbs-up. He smiled at her in return, though he didn't feel very happy.

Logan, being not only the quarterback but the captain, starts the game off against the Washington captain in a coin toss. He wins, however Logan opts to get the ball in the second half, which frustrates Coach Beiste greatly. "The boy should've taken it in the first half!" She shouts, before kicking one of the tables the coaches sat at.

The McKinley kicker punted the ball and it went soaring, it's a very good kick, but one of the members of the opposing team still manages to catch the ball. Liam moves in to tackle him, but misses by only a few inches and falls face first into the dirt. The referee blows his whistle, proclaiming the Vikings scored a touchdown. The scoreboard is just changing to _Titans-0, Vikings-6 _when Liam gets up. "You still good to play?" Coach Beiste asks him as she hands Liam an ice pack for his now dirty cheek.

He sees Melissa and Hope with the Cheerio's, their backs to Elle, and Melissa blows him a kiss while Hope plays with her pom-poms, a stupid look on her face. He looks to Elle, who smiles brightly and encouragingly. Elle and his parents are sitting with the Old and New Directions as well as the Old Directions' other kids, his parents looking concerned. Liam notices immediately Delilah is not with them. Honestly, he is relived his ex isn't going to be in the stands tonight. Liam knew he'd be able to play a little easier without that constant nagging in the back of his head, telling him he needs to man up and talk to her. "Yeah Coach," He said. "I'll be fine."

The Vikings go for an extra point, which they get, and then it was _0-7_. The Titans get the ball and it looks like they're going to get a touchdown, but at the last moment, their player is tackled, missing the touchdown by one yard. _One fricking yard!_ They go back and forth for the entire first and second quarter and by the end of it, the score is _Titans 12, Vikings 26. _Coach Beiste flipped the table this time.

"Hey, what did I miss?" Schuyler asked, emerging from the Cheerio's locker room a few minutes before the half time show. Instead of finding Melissa, she just sees Hope, twirling a lock of brown hair around her finger. "My dads had to give me a long lecture so we're a little late," She pointed out her dads and little brother in the stands, sitting down, wearing scarves that had obviously been picked out by Kurt.

"I think we're losing," Hope said and Schuyler rolled her eyes.

"Yes Hope, twenty-six is more than twelve."

"That's like, double over us."

Schuyler shrugged. "Eh, close enough,"

"Hey Schuyler," Schuyler turned around at the sound of Melissa's voice and as soon as she did, a grape slushie was thrown right at her face, which was ten times colder in the freezing January air. Melissa laughed. "Like you seriously thought you'd be accepted on the Cheerio's…_freak_." She said coldly…no pun intended.

Schuyler could feel herself beginning to cry and so she shoved her way past all the laughing cheerleaders, who were all chanting "freak" and "weirdo", towards the girl's bathroom. From the sounds of feet running down the bleachers, she knew her dads were surely following. In fact, when she looks up into the mirror, wiping the slush from her face, it's not just Kurt and Blaine, but also Finn, Rachel, Stella, Chris and Dalton. Delilah's not with them, but Schuyler doesn't mind, honestly. She said some pretty awful things to her cousin. "I kind of deserved that," She said, and then she started to cry again.

No one said anything, Kurt just started working on pulling the slushie off of her and Blaine gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze, then pressed a kiss into her hair. Dalton ushered his aunt, uncle and cousins back into the stands, giving the three of them some privacy. "I'm sorry," Schuyler said once they were alone. "I'm sorry I lied to you." Neither Kurt nor Blaine responded, but Schuyler could tell they had accepted her apology.

* * *

><p>Back on the field, half time started and the Cheerio's did their routine, full of complicated flips and formations. Liam sat on the bench, finishing up a Gatorade, when she walked up behind him. "Hi Liam,"<p>

He looked over his shoulder and there she was, dressed in a plaid jacket, black leggings and tall leather boots, her hair slightly curled on the ends and adorned with the knit beanie. _Delilah_. Liam could practically feel the lump rising in his throat.

"Can we talk?" She asked. Her eyes were red and her voice was hoarse, she'd obviously been crying.

Liam swallowed. "Sure,"

* * *

><p><strong>Review! I apologize for any errors!<strong>


	48. Football, Faults and Freak Outs

**Disclaimer: The TV show Glee isn't mine. It's Ryan Murphy's, the lucky duck…:O Did I seriously just say 'lucky duck'? *shudders***

**Author's Note: Jessie, I thought you said you didn't read this story! (Well, you could be Steph but she always writes her reviews in horrid text speak…no offense, Stephanie, LOVE YOU!). Whatever, glad you're enjoying it! **

**Now, enough about my friends. This one is for Anne, Ellie, Michi, Erin, Mae, anon and Bubbles23. Thank for the reviews and I hope you like this chapter! ~Jackie**

* * *

><p>They walked behind the stands so they could have their talk in private, at Delilah's insistence. Liam would've much rather had a few witnesses, but he didn't want to piss her off.<p>

"Look," Delilah began. "I'm sorry. I really am."

Liam simply blinked. That was all she had to say? He thought she would give some heartfelt speech, get down on her knees and cry. Hell, he wouldn't have been surprised if she sang a song about it. But, all she did was say 'I'm really sorry'?

"Well?" She asked. "What do you say?"

"What do you want me to say?" Liam retorted, confused.

"That you accept my apology," Delilah answered. "Liam, this is the part where you forgive me."

"Delilah…" Liam said, not sure how to put this without losing his cool (again) or making Delilah cry (again). "I'm not sure if I can forgive you. Or if I even _want_ to forgive you."

Despite his caution, Liam had, apparently, said something wrong, as Delilah's face practically went pale. "But…I love you." She sounded so sad as she spoke. "And you love me, and you're supposed to-"

Liam did not like it when she said that. He was…offended, almost, that she just assumed her feelings were reciprocated, that she put words, three very important words, in his mouth. He was so focused on this he didn't hear Schuyler and Stephen unknowingly walk up behind them. "I don't love you!" He said loudly. "In fact…I hate you!" As soon as he said this, Liam felt awful. Delilah's face immediately fell, her eyes began to water and her lower lip began to quiver. "Oh my God," He gasped, a hand reaching up to cover his mouth. "Delilah, I didn't mean-"

But, the damage had already been done. Delilah burst into tears and then ran off before Liam could try to take back what he had said. "Delilah!" He screamed after her. But she didn't even bother looking back. He'd said he _hated_ her. Why had he said that? He didn't hate her, he loved her.

…He loved her. Why had he gotten so pissed off anyway? He did love her, somewhere deep down he still did, even after how she'd betrayed him. Well, maybe it was because Liam didn't tell girls he loved them often. Honestly, he didn't remember the last time he'd been told a girl he loved her. Had he ever told a girl he loved her before? Liam figured he must've, but he couldn't remember. Was this the first time he'd actually been in love?

Liam watched Delilah disappear, his heart aching. "Oh…" He spun around, finally seeing Schuyler and Stephen, she in a fresh change of clothes with a towel around her neck, he in his grass stained football uniform with his helmet under his arm. Her eyes were wide with shock; his face was blank and emotionless. "…I'm an ass, aren't I?" Liam asked. Schuyler, still with a stunned expression, slowly nodded. Liam opened his mouth to point out it was a rhetorical question, but decided it wasn't worth it. So instead, he just walked back onto the field. He had a game to play.

"Stephen," Schuyler began, feeling a lump rising in her throat. "This is my fault, isn't it?"

Slowly, he nodded yes. "I'm really disappointed in you." He said.

Schuyler bit her lip and looked at the ground. "I did this for you." She said finally. "I thought that it was what you wanted."

"I'm not that guy, Schuyler. I like you for you." Stephen told her. "And if you think I'm some huge asshole who only likes popular girls who stab their friends in the back, then I can tell you now we won't work out."

"The last thing I wanted to do was offend you. And I didn't think I would cause Delilah so much pain, that wasn't my intention either."

"I know you didn't mean to. But you still did it."

Schuyler knew he was right. "I should go find her, shouldn't I?"

Stephen smiled faintly. "There's the Schuyler I know. Go, make things right."

Schuyler nodded. "I will," And then she set off to find Delilah.

* * *

><p>The Titans lost their game. After Delilah ran off, Liam had been unable to get his head back into the game. In the last quarter he'd made a crucial mistake that had given the Vikings the ball and they got a touchdown in the last fifteen seconds. Not that it mattered any way, they'd beaten the Titans by over fifteen points.<p>

"Well, we should be going." Rachel said as the Old Directions began to disperse.

"Have you two seen your sister?" Finn asked Stella and Chris, who both shook their heads. "I swore I saw her here during half time."

"I think I did to," Kurt chimed in. "Do you want me to call her?" Rachel nodded and so Kurt took out his phone and dialed. He waited for Delilah to answer, but got only her machine. _Hello, you've reached Delilah Barbra Hudson. I can't come to the phone right now, but leave a message after the beep with your name, the time and why you called, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. _Then the beep sounded, and Kurt hung up. "Nothing," He said. He tried Finn and Rachel's house, only to get their machine, which Delilah had recorded a message on. _Hello, you've reached the Hudson's, Finn, Rachel, Delilah, Stella and Chris. We're unable to answer the phone at the moment, but leave a message and we'll get back to you. Thank you!_ He sighed, hung up and put his phone back in his pocket.

"Maybe she's still here," Blaine said; the calm one, as usual. "Schuyler probably knows where she is…"

"I haven't seen Schuyler either!" Kurt cut his husband off. "Where is she?"

Rachel grabbed her scarf and wrapped it around her neck. "Come on, let's go."

"Go where?" Blaine asked.

"We're going to go look for them," Rachel answered.

"Rach and I will drop Stella, Chris and Dalton off at our place," Finn said. "You guys start looking and we will too once the kids are settled."

"Sounds like a plan," Kurt said. "Now, let's move!"

* * *

><p>Rachel jumped back into the passenger seat, soaking wet. It had just started pouring; the rain was hitting the windshield, windows and car roof loudly, puddles were filling the potholes and crevices in the street. Rachel reached up to wipe her face with the sleeve of her jacket (which wasn't a very good idea, since her sleeve was wet too) to get rid of the mascara that was now running down her face.<p>

"You look like a raccoon," Finn blurted out. Rachel glared at him, as if to say his comment was not appreciated. "But you look like a really cute raccoon!" He said in his defense. This comment made Rachel smirk.

"So, where do you want to go ne-" Finn began, but he was cut off by Rachel's gasp. "What is it?" Rachel didn't respond, she simply pulled out her phone and began to dial. "Now, who are you calling?"

"Kurt," She responded, lifting her cell to her ear. "I think I know where the girls are."

* * *

><p>Rachel dashed out of the car towards the now dark Don't Stop studio. Finn was right behind her and they both sighed in relief when they finally reached the door. Kurt and Blaine showed up a moment later, both of them drenched also. Rachel pulled her key out of her pocket and pushed the door open. Then, the four of them stepped inside.<p>

At first, it seemed like no one was there. The main room was empty and all the lights were off. Rachel stepped forward and dropped her jacket on the floor, while the others stayed in the doorway. "…Hello?" She called out.

They waited for an answer. No one spoke, but they did hear something…music. It was very faint, but distinct. _Once upon a time I was falling in love/But now I'm only falling apart…_Rachel nodded to the other three and they all walked down the main hallway, searching for the source of the song. The first few rooms where empty, but as they walked farther the music got louder. _There's nothing I can do/A total eclipse of the heart…_When they stood outside the last studio door, which was, unlike all the others, closed, it was clear the music was coming from there. Loud sobbing could also be heard. _Once upon a time there was light in my life/But now there's only love in the dark/Nothing I can say/A total eclipse of the heart. _Kurt reached forward and opened the door.

Instead, the lights were still off. The radio Mike and Brittany always used while they taught dance classes was sitting on top of the piano, the source of "Total Eclipse of the Heart." On the floor, two bodies were intertwined. One was a girl sobbing violently, clutching onto the back of the other's T-shirt. The other girl simply held her, rocking back and forth. Delilah and Schuyler. Schuyler looked up as Delilah continued to cry into her shoulder, smiling faintly.

They'd be okay. Somehow. They always were.


	49. Theme Week

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, "White Horse" by Taylor Swift or "The Way I Loved You", also by Taylor Swift. **

**Author's Note: Sorry this took so long! I hope you guys like it! ~Jackie**

* * *

><p>Will needed an idea.<p>

Regionals was coming up, and he felt like the kids weren't prepared at all. They were all so sure they had it in the big and were slacking off big time. No one paid attention to his lessons anymore; they were either too bored or too depressed (apparently the kids were fighting amongst themselves) or just didn't care period. Will knew if he came up with a great theme week idea they'd listen to him. The problem was, he didn't have any ideas.

Will decided to go to the auditorium for a little while during the time he didn't have a class. Will sat down in one of the back rows and pulled out his notebook, where he had written all of his ideas so far, none of which he thought would do the trick.

_Disney _(they'd think that was lame)

_Christmas Carols _(Delilah, Liam and Elle were all Jewish, and Schuyler was an atheist, so that wasn't the best idea, plus it was February)

_Journey _(that idea had two lines through it. But hey, he could dream of a day when kids appreciated Journey if he wanted to.)

Will was about to rip that page out of his notebook when he heard the big slam that could only mean one of the stage doors had been opened. He looked up and saw Delilah walk out from the wings. She placed down her bag and pulled an iPod out of it, then walked over to the microphone that was already on the stage, adjusting it to her height.

Will opened his mouth to call out and ask her if she had a class, but then he stopped. She'd obviously wanted to be alone, and Will kind of didn't want her to leave. An impromptu performance sounded pretty good, actually.

Delilah selected a song on her iPod and then placed it down on the ground next to her feet, turning the volume up full blast. She took a deep breath and sang the first lines.

_Say you're sorry, that face of an angel  
>Comes out just when you need it to<br>As I paced back and forth all this time  
>Cause I honestly believed in you<em>

She closed her eyes and ran a hand through her hair, clearly in her element. Even though she thought no one was watching, she gave the performance her all.

_Holding on, the days drag on_  
><em>Stupid girl, I should have known<em>  
><em>I should have known<em>

_I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale_  
><em>I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet<em>  
><em>Lead her up the stairwell<em>

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town_  
><em>I was a dreamer before you went and let me down<em>  
><em>Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around<em>

During this part of the song, Will thought he heard something. He was about to get up to investigate, but then stopped himself. He didn't want Delilah to think he'd been spying.

_Baby I was naive, got lost in your eyes_  
><em>And never really had a chance<em>  
><em>(My mistake, I didn't know to be in love<em>  
><em>You had to fight to have the upper hand)<em>  
><em>I had so many dreams about you and me<em>  
><em>Happy endings, now I know<em>  
><em><br>I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
>I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet<br>Lead her up the stairwell_

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town_  
><em>I was a dreamer before you went and let me down<em>  
><em>Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around<em>

_And there you are on your knees_  
><em>Begging for forgiveness, begging for me<em>  
><em>Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry<em>

_Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale_  
><em>I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well<em>  
><em>This is a big world, that was a small town<em>  
><em>There in my rearview mirror disappearing now<em>

_And it's too late for you and your white horse_  
><em>Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now<em>

_Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa_  
><em>Try and catch me now<em>  
><em>Oh, it's too late to catch me now<em>

Delilah had tears streaming down her face by the end. Just like Rachel, she cried frequently when singing, gave it all of her passion and emotion. She sniffed and wiped her eyes with the edge of her sleeve. Then she simply collected her stuff and walked out the way she came.

Will lifted up his pen eagerly once he was sure she was gone. He had the perfect idea for a theme week after watching Delilah sing. With a smile on his face, Will wrote it down in all capital letters and circled it. He couldn't wait to show this to the kids.

* * *

><p>At that day's glee club meeting, the New Directions all watched as Will uncapped an Expo marker and began to write on the board. "Taylor Swift," Will read aloud as he wrote. He turned around to face the kids. "What do you think of when you hear that name?"<p>

"Hot," Logan blurted out, causing Ginger to playfully smack him in the arm.

"Genius songwriter," Elle said, making Will nod in agreement.

"I honestly think she's kind of a whore," Melissa interjected. "I mean, how many guys has that girl dated?"

"Are you serious?" Makayla laughed. "I think we've got a case of the pot calling the kettle black right now."

"Are you a kitchen racist?" Hope asked, making everyone stare at her for a moment before turning back to Will.

"Well, this week I want you all to sing a Taylor Swift song," He said. "I want you all to really work hard on this. Regionals are coming up, guys."

"This is going to be great!" Schuyler cheered. "I know exactly what song I'm going to sing!" She glanced at Stephen and blushed bright red when their eyes met.

"You know, Mr. Schue," Liam said. "I think it's ironic that you chose to do this theme week, because I actually have a Taylor Swift song I'd like to sing."

"Great!" Will replied. "Do you mind going first?"

Liam shrugged and Will moved over to give him the floor. "So," Liam said. "This song is dedicated to a very special girl, she knows who she is." And apparently, so did everyone else. They all looked to Delilah, who had a wide eyed facial expression that showed she obviously didn't know what was going on. Liam cleared his throat, clearly a hint, and they all looked back to him. "I want to let her know that I miss what we had, good and bad. And that I heard her sing earlier." He cast a quick glance at Delilah and she looked down at her feet. "I had to change a few of the lyrics to say 'she' instead of 'he' and that sort of thing since I'm obviously not a girl, or gay." He gestured to Brad, who started to play the song.

_She is sensible and so incredible  
>And all my single friends are jealous<br>She says everything I need to hear and it's like  
>I couldn't ask for anything better<br>She opens up the door and we get into my car  
>And I say you look beautiful tonight<br>And I feel perfectly fine_

_But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain_  
><em>And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name<em>  
><em>You're so in love that you act insane<em>  
><em>And that's the way I loved you<em>  
><em>Breakin' down and coming undone<em>  
><em>It's a roller coaster kinda rush<em>  
><em>And I never knew I could feel that much<em>  
><em>And that's the way I loved you<em>

_She respects my space_  
><em>And never makes me wait<em>  
><em>And she calls exactly when he says he will<em>  
><em>She's close to my mother<em>  
><em>Talks business with my father<em>  
><em>She's charming and endearing<em>  
><em>And I'm comfortable<em>  
><em><br>But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
>And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name<br>You're so in love that you act insane  
>And that's the way I loved you<br>Breakin' down and coming undone  
>It's a roller coaster kinda rush<br>And I never knew I could feel that much  
>And that's the way I loved you<em>

_She can't see the smile I'm faking_  
><em>And my heart's not breaking<em>  
><em>Cause I'm not feeling anything at all<em>  
><em>And you were wild and crazy<em>  
><em>Just so frustrating intoxicating<em>  
><em>Complicated, got away by some mistake and now<em>

_I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain_  
><em>It's 2am and I'm cursing your name<em>  
><em>I'm so in love that I acted insane<em>  
><em>And that's the way I loved you<em>  
><em>Breaking down and coming undone<em>  
><em>It's a roller coaster kinda rush<em>  
><em>And I never knew I could feel that much<em>  
><em>And that's the way I loved you oh, oh<em>

_And that's the way I loved you oh, oh_  
><em>Never knew I could feel that much<em>  
><em>And that's the way I loved you<em>

For a moment it was silent and then everyone applauded. Liam nodded, then went back to his seat. Delilah pushed her hair behind her ears, biting down on her lip so hard she was worried she was going to draw blood. Was this Liam's way of saying he wanted her back?

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, a Taylor Swift week! I love her so, so much and I wanted one of her songs on Glee for a long time. When I got the idea it was before they covered her.<br>A well, whether you like it or not, it's my story and I can do whatever the Hell I want!...that sounded so bitchy…**

**Please leave a review, lovelies! **


	50. Breathe Without You

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of Taylor Swift's songs. If I did, I highly doubt I'd be writing fanfiction. Scratch that, I **_**know**_** I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. **

**Author's Note: Sorry this took so long, but I've been on vacation! I'm leaving again in a few days and tomorrow is the fourth of July after all ("Happy birthday America!," as a woman on an episode of Four Wedding once said while at her July 4****th**** wedding…yes, she was in fact drunk.) If you like it leave a review! ~Jackie**

* * *

><p>"Ah, so the glee club is doing a Taylor Swift week," Sue said, spinning around in her chair to face Melissa, who had just informed her coach of Will's plans. "I sent a song I wrote to her once. She got a restraining order against me, said I, quote, 'scared her'."<p>

Melissa raised an eyebrow. "What was it about?" She asked.

"It was about my plots to ruin the life of a show choir director with greasy hair that reminded me of a bird's nest," Sue explained. "Totally fictional, of course," She added quickly.

"Yeah, right," Melissa said sarcastically, shaking her head discreetly.

"So, here is what I want you to do," Sue told her, leaning forward. Melissa did so too so she was looking right in Sue's eyes and could hear the older woman's hushed tone that she only used when she had an exceptionally good plot. "Who is the core of your band of misfits, Melissa Etheridge?"

Melissa snorted. "Liam and Man Hands, of course."

Sue smirked. "We did a wonderful job in destroying their relationship," She said with a lot of self-satisfaction. "Now, I hear that are efforts are being undone thanks to this theme week. Tell me, Carroty, has he made any attempts to win her back?"

Melissa frowned instinctively at the redhead joke before answering. "He sang a song to her the other day," She informed Sue. "So, sadly, yes. I don't get why he'd want her back though. I'm so much hotter than her," She tossed twirled the end of her ponytail and shrugged.

"That's exactly what you are going to remind him," Sue said.

"So…you want me to seduce Liam?" Melissa asked, hopeful.

"Yes," Sue responded. "Weren't we just over this? I want to you entice him away from her, no matter what it takes. If you get down on your knees and beg with your top off, that normally works. Trust me, I know from experience. That's how I got the drummer from _Jimmy Eat World_ to drop the dumb blonde surfer girl like a hot potato and have a one night stand with me. You may have heard of their song 'For Me This Is Heaven'. Well, that song was written for yours truly."

"I thought that song was about a break up…" She began.

Sue raised a hand to her heart, pretending to be offended. "Are you saying that you don't think I could cause a rock and roll band drummer so much heartache he writes a song referring to me as an angel?"

"Whatever, so do you want me to seduce him or not?"

"Yes, and remember: do whatever it takes!"

Melissa nodded and started out of the office. "You know," Sue said, causing Melissa to pause. "I think Carroty suits you and your auburn locks. From now on, I will refuse to acknowledge that it is not your real name. Now good day, Carroty."

* * *

><p>"Hey,"<p>

Schuyler looked over her shoulder as she shut her locker door, finding Delilah standing behind her. "Hey," She said.

"You're going to Glee today, right?" Delilah asked.

Schuyler nodded. "Wouldn't miss it,"

"Well, then do you want to walk together?"

"…Sure,"

The two girls started off to the choir room together. At first it was quiet, things were still a little awkward between them after all. "So, what song are you thinking about singing?" Schuyler finally asked, moving her messenger bag a little higher up on her shoulder.

"I'm not sure," Delilah replied. "There are so many choices! I am particularly fond of Taylor Swift's cover of "Drops of Jupiter" and "Back To December" is lovely…" And then, she added, so low it was obviously not meant to be heard: "…And there's so many love songs I could sing to Liam…"

"Delilah!" Schuyler gasped. "Are you sure that is the best idea? What if you get hurt again?"

"Uh, excuse me, were you not there for glee club yesterday? I think he wants me back Sky, and if I want him back too I should tell him, right?" Delilah didn't pause to let Schuyler respond. "Plus, that's kind of hypocritical for you to say. I mean, we all know that there's a certain song you want to sing to Stephen…"

Schuyler felt herself blush. "I don't know what you're talking about…" She said, playing dumb. That didn't work.

Delilah smirked and hummed the beginning of the song, which was in fact the one Schuyler had decided to sing, causing Schuyler to place a hand over her cousin's mouth. Delilah tried to stifle her giggles, but she failed miserably.

"Well, Stephen and I don't have the history you and Liam do!" Schuyler said in her defense, pulling her hand away. She now had Delilah's lip balm smeared all over her palm.

"Yeah, you guys slept together. And you didn't _just_ sleep together; you gave him your V-card! It's _worse_."

"Shut up."

Delilah laughed again, while Schuyler simply rolled her eyes as they walked into the choir room.

Inside, Will was talking to Makayla and putting a Fearless CD into the player, while the rest of ND was sitting in their seats, chattering animatedly. As Will and Makayla wrapped up their conversation, Will walked into the center of the room. "Alright guys, can everyone please take a seat! Makayla is going to go first for us today!" He turned to her, gesturing to tell her she had the floor. Makayla smiled and moved to the spot where Will had been standing, while he went to sit next to the CD player.

"So, I was listening to some Taylor Swift CD's last night, and this song really got to me." Makayla began, wringing her hands nervously as she talked. She hesitated before adding: "I'd like to dedicate this song to Austin. I want to tell him that…that if he finds it in his heart to take me back I promise to be a better girlfriend this time around. And that I'm sorry." She glanced at Antoinette, who was sitting in the front row, absentmindedly tapping her fingers against her chair, and then Delilah and Schuyler, who were edging their way towards some seats. "Will you guys be my background singers?" Antoinette nodded and Delilah and Schuyler exchanged a look before nodding too. Makayla smiled. "Thanks. There are lyrics sheets on the piano."

The girls picked up the sheets and Will assembled three microphones behind Makayla, before getting another microphone for her. Then he plopped back down on the piano and started the song Makayla had selected.

(Makayla):

_I see your face in my mind as I drive away  
>'Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way<br>People are people and sometimes we change our minds  
>But it's killing me to see you go after all this time<em>

(Schuyler, Delilah and Antoinette):

_Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm  
>Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm<br>_  
>(Makayla):<p>

_Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie  
>It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see<br>'Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down  
>Now I don't know what to be without you around<em>

(All):

_And we know it's never simple, never easy  
>Never a clean break, no one here to save me<br>You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand_

(Makayla):

_And I can't breathe  
>Without you, but I have to<em>

(Schuyler, Delilah and Antoinette):

_Breathe_

(Makayla):

_Without you, but I have to_

Makayla looked to Austin for the first time during the song. He gave her a sad half smile and then, much to Makayla's confusion, Hope gave her what looked like a glare. Makayla just kept on singing.

(Makayla):_  
>Never wanted this, never want to see you hurt<br>Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve  
>People are people and sometimes it doesn't work out<br>Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out  
><em>  
>(All):<p>

_And we know it's never simple, never easy  
>Never a clean break, no one here to save me<br>You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand_

(Makayla):

_And I can't breathe  
>Without you, but I have to<br>Breathe  
>Without you, but I have to<br>It's two a.m., feelin' like I just lost a friend  
>Hope you know it's not easy, easy for me<br>It's two a.m., feelin' like I just lost a friend  
>Hope you know this ain't easy, easy for me<br>_  
>(All):<p>

_And we know it's never simple, never easy  
>Never a clean break, no one here to save me, oh<br>_  
>(Makayla):<p>

_I can't breathe  
>Without you, but I have to<br>Breathe  
>Without you, but I have to<br>Breathe  
>Without you, but I have to<br>I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry  
>I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry<em>

Everyone clapped, except for Hope. Her hands were preoccupied doing something else, rubbing circles on Austin's inner thigh. She leaned over and whispered something in his ear. Whatever she said, it made Austin smirk.

Makayla couldn't believe what she was looking at. She dropped her microphone, causing everyone to cringe at the loud screeching sound that was produced as it came in contact with the floor. Then, she stormed out of the choir room.

* * *

><p>"Makayla! Makayla, hold on a second!"<p>

Makayla spun around, her hands on her hips. Austin was running down the hallway, trying to catch up with her. When he finally reached the Asian girl, he was panting. "When did _that_ happened?" She spat, unable to hide her anger.

"What, me and Hope?" Austin asked.

"Don't play dumb, Austin! Yes, you and Hope! Do you realize how stupid I feel? Trying to get back a guy that apparently already has another girlfriend?"

Austin sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Makayla knew she was supposed to be mad at him, but she couldn't help but think about how good he looked when he did that… "I can explain." He said finally.

"Then do," Makayla told him, crossing her arms. "I'm listening."

Austin took a deep breath before beginning. "It all started this weekend…"

* * *

><p><strong>What song do you think Schuyler is going to sing? If you're a big Taylor Swift fan and know the album it is on (I am not telling you which album it is from though! tee hee!) then it is pretty easy to tell what song it is. How do you guys think the whole thing between Hope and Austin came to be? Are you pro or con a MakaylaHope/Austin love triangle? Finally, what did you guys think of the chapter? Please leave a review! **


	51. Austin's Story and Schuyler's Song

**Disclaimer: I am a dirt poor teenage girl who owns nothing except for her original characters. **

**Author's Note: Well, some people did in fact guess the song correctly…I'll talk more about it after the chapter, so I don't give it away for those who did not guess correctly. Also, the love triangle was met with pretty positive reviews, which is good! Please review! ~Jackie**

* * *

><p>It had been Friday night. A friend of Austin's was throwing a party at his house, with no parents, plenty of booze and, hopefully, lots of girls. Of course Austin had decided to go, even though he highly doubted his friends could convince any cute girls to come. But, as he sat by the keg later that night, drinking his beer and bored out of his mind, he'd seen all of the guys standing around the kitchen doorway part like the Red Sea, and in had walked Hope Lopez-Pierce, looking incredibly hot in her off the shoulder blouse, glittery silver leggings and high heeled boots. She'd walked right up to the keg, filled up her cup, and then flashed Austin the most beautiful smile.<p>

"Hey," She'd said. "Austin, right?"

"What are you doing here?" Austin had asked, in shock.

She'd laughed. "I don't know, I was bored and thought going to a party might be fun. I didn't realize it would be mostly nerds I don't know." She scrunched her nose, looking around the kitchen. "No offense, smart people," Everyone in the room had just nodded before backing out silently, too stunned that Hope had actually shown up to say a word. Then Hope had turned back to Austin, tossing her hair over her shoulder effortlessly. "But you're here, so now I'm not so lonely anymore. You'll keep me company, won't you?"

Being the nice guy he was, Austin had agreed. He didn't want Hope to be all by herself, right? She didn't know anybody else at the party, and Austin knew good looks, naivety and alcohol were not a good combination. He knew he wouldn't have ever been able to live with himself if someone had taken advantage of Hope under his watch.

So, Austin and Hope were together for the rest of the night. (Imagine all of his friends' surprise when they saw him walk in with Hope Lopez-Pierce on his arm!) One thing lead to another and by the end of the night Austin was making out with Hope in one of the bedroom doorways.

"Hey, Austin," She said between heated kisses. "Why don't we go into one of the bedrooms and do it?"

Austin had pulled back when she said this, looking her up and down. "Are you drunk?" He asked.

"No!" She laughed. "No, Austin, I'm serious! Let's just do it! It'll be fun!"

Austin, once again, being the good guy he was, agreed. The night was kind of blurry (not the way Austin had wanted to lose his virginity, but kind of nice nonetheless). All he remembered was that Hope had been really big on talking dirty and that the entire room had been shaking (but not from them, from the music playing extremely loud). Finally, at the very end, Hope had rolled over and kissed his cheek, before putting all her clothes back on and leaving the room. Well, she'd put all her clothes on _except_ for one thing: she'd left her panties behind as a keepsake for Austin.

Naturally, Austin had called her the next day. They'd gone out for some burgers and somehow, by the end of their lunch, they were officially boyfriend and girlfriend. And so, that's how it all went down because of burgers, booze and some party.

* * *

><p>"Wow," Makayla said. Austin immediately noticed the disgust in her voice. "I never thought you were that type…"<p>

"I'm not that type and you know it!" Austin assured her. "I just need to think about all of this for a little while…" He placed a comforting hand on her arm, which Makayla simply shrugged off.

"Don't touch me!" She hissed, backing away. She was gone before Austin could say anything else in his defense.

* * *

><p>Back in the choir room, Will was trying to get everything back on track. Delilah, Schuyler, Ben and Antoinette were all huddled in one corner, whispering about what they thought was happening in the hallway and how sorry they felt for Makayla. Melissa and Elle were comforting Hope, who was crying forced tears and going on about how Makayla was trying to steal her boyfriend. The guys however, mainly Liam and Stephen's brothers, were talking about how lucky Austin was to have two girls fighting over him. "Everyone! Can we just-" Will began, but he was cut off when Austin walked in. All of the Glee kids immediately turned to stare at him as he walked in the room.<p>

"Everything is fine," Austin said. Sure, that was a lie, but everyone seemed to buy it. Hope feigned a sigh of relief and Melissa gave Austin his seat back. He leaned down and gave Hope a peck on the lips, making her smile.

"Okay, so like I was saying," Will proclaimed, having everyone's attention again. "We should get back on track. Like Austin said, Makayla is fine. She just had a little freak out, that's it. It happens to all of us sometimes." Everyone nodded at the statement, moving back into their seats as if their meeting hadn't been interrupted by their own hysterics. "Now, does anyone else want to go?" Will asked.

"…I will," Schuyler said, sounding a little bit unsure. Delilah gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze and then Schuyler mouthed her a 'thank you'.

"Great Schuyler," Will said, moving to give her the floor. Schuyler smiled at him and took his place.

"So, I knew there was one song I just had to sing this week," She began. "At first I didn't know if I had the guts to get up here and sing it for all of you, but in the end I summoned up the courage to perform this song for you all today. This song is dedicated to a special someone in here. I'm not going to tell you who he is, because I think it will become obvious once I start singing." Schuyler took a deep breath as Brad began to play the song she'd chosen. It wasn't the most popular Taylor Swift song, so some people in the room didn't know it, but those who did immediately went wide-eyed with realization. They knew who this song was about.

Stephen knew too, and honestly he was in shock.

(Schuyler):

_Hey Stephen, I know looks can be deceiving  
>But I know I saw a light in you<br>And as we walked we were talking  
>I didn't say half the things I wanted to<em>

_Of all the girls tossing rocks at your window_  
><em>I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold<em>  
><em>Hey Stephen, boy, you might have me believing<em>  
><em>I don't always have to be alone<em>

_'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel_  
><em>Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so<em>  
><em>Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you<em>  
><em>Can't help it if there's no one else<em>  
><em>Mmm, I can't help myself<em>

_Hey Stephen, I've been holding back this feeling_  
><em>So I got some things to say to you<em>  
><em>I've seen it all, so I thought<em>  
><em>But I never seen nobody shine the way you do<em>

_The way you walk, way you talk, way you say my name_  
><em>It's beautiful, wonderful, don't you ever change<em>  
><em>Hey Stephen, why are people always leaving?<em>  
><em>I think you and I should stay the same<em>

_'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel_  
><em>Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so<em>  
><em>Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you<em>  
><em>Can't help it if there's no one else<em>  
><em>Mmm, I can't help myself<em>

_They're dimming the street lights, you're perfect for me_  
><em>Why aren't you here tonight?<em>  
><em>I'm waiting alone now, so come on and come out<em>  
><em>And pull me near and shine, shine, shine<em>

_Hey Stephen, I could give you fifty reasons_  
><em>Why I should be the one you choose<em>  
><em>All those other girls, well, they're beautiful<em>  
><em>But would they write a song for you?<em>

_I can't help it if you look like an angel_  
><em>Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so<em>  
><em>Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you<em>  
><em>Can't help it if there's no one else<em>  
><em>Mmm, I can't help myself<em>

_If you look like an angel_  
><em>Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so<em>  
><em>Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you<em>  
><em>Can't help it if there's no one else<em>  
><em>Mmm, I can't help myself<em>

_Myself_  
><em>Can't help myself<em>  
><em>I can't help myself<em>

When Schuyler was done, the room was completely silent. After what felt like an eternity to Schuyler and Stephen, even though it was more like five seconds, Will walked over and clamped Schuyler on the back. "Alright, Schuyler!" He praised before turning to the extremely quiet New Directions. "That is what I'm talking about!" He looked back to Schuyler, practically beaming, which Schuyler found both comforting and bizarre at the same time. "That was very brave, Schuyler. Amazing job,"

She was silent for a moment, unsure of what to say. "...Thank you," She finally said, turning to leave as the bell began to ring.

"Schuyler, wait!" Stephen blurted out, causing Schuyler to whip back around to face him, surprised. Most boys would be scared away after something as public as that, but not Stephen. He simply stood up and walked over to her, not speaking as if he was uncertain of what to say or do next.

"Stephen-" Schuyler began, but she was cut off when Stephen pulled her close and kissed her, their lips crushing together with so much force Schuyler swore she was seeing stars. It took a second for her to realize they weren't stars, they were fireworks.

The New Directions members took in the PDA, some finding it endearing and others disgusting, while Hope turned to Austin, a confused look on her face. "I don't get it,"

* * *

><p><strong>I was going to start Melissa seducing Liam in this chapter, but it was already over a thousand words, even before I put in the song. So that will be the next chapter. And yes, I did get Stephen's name from the Taylor Swift song used in this chapter, "Hey Stephen", because honestly I had no idea what to name him. I knew I was going to do a Taylor Swift tribute at some point during the story, so I decided Stephen was as good a name as any. STEPLER FTW! Sorry for any typos or grammatical errors. Finally, don't forget to review! <strong>


	52. Revenge is Sweet

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. I don't own any songs I use in this story. I only own the characters I created. Do not sue my ass. My ass is broke. **

**Author's Note: So…hi. I have had the worst writer's block ever, the least motivation ever, and the busiest summer ever. I'm very sorry for my absence, but I knew I had to force myself to write some more. I love writing this story, and so I decided to try to write. And here we are! Here is the long overdue chapter! I tried to make it super good and extra long, since I kind of owe you guys one. Enjoy! ~Jackie**

* * *

><p>"Hey Liam,"<p>

Liam gave Melissa a faint smile as she leaned against his locker, her top so low cut it looked like her breasts were about to fall out of it. "Hey," He replied.

"So, I was wondering…if you wanted to maybe practice with me for glee club later?" Melissa asked, leaning forward. Liam's eyes moved from her face to her chest.

"Umm…" Liam found himself unable to form a proper sentence. "Sure,"

Melissa smirked. "Great,"

* * *

><p>"Hey," Hope looked up as Makayla approached her. "I need to talk to you."<p>

Hope smiled. "Oh, about what Makayla?" Hope may not have been book smart, but she had plenty of street smarts. She knew why Makayla was so pissed at her.

"I want you to leave Austin alone," Makayla told her, hands on her hips. "Or I swear to God, I'll-"

"You'll what?" Hope asked, closing her locker door and turning to face the Asian girl, her arms crossed over her chest. "Shouldn't I be the one telling you to stay away? Austin's my boyfriend, I took his virginity, we have something _special_,"

"You're using him," Makayla retorted. "You're a huge _slut_-"

"I love him," Hope cut her off. "You should know what that feels like."

"You don't know what love is-"

"Do you?"

Makayla closed her mouth, unsure of what to say to that. "…You stole him from me," She said finally.

"You dumped him," Hope said. "You had a chance with Austin and you threw it away, because you were too stupid to realize what an amazing guy he is," Hope paused. "Isn't that ironic? Me calling you stupid?" She forced a laugh, making Makayla squirm. "Point is, your revenge is just misguided. You have no right to tell me what I can and can't do."

"There's nothing I do better than revenge," Makayla told her. "And I think I know the perfect song for us to sing this week,"

* * *

><p>Will walked into Figgins' office, seeing Liam and Melissa sitting across from the principal. Melissa was glaring at him, her red hair sticking up at odd angles in the back and her lipstick smudged. Liam blushed bright pink as he saw Will walk into the room, then turned back to fixing the buttons on his shirt. "What is going on?" Will asked, standing adjacent to Liam's chair. "Liam? Melissa?"<p>

Figgins looked at the two students. "Are you going to tell him what I found you two doing?" He asked. "Or do I have to?"

"You know, I'd like to hear your take on it, Principal Figgins," Melissa said, leaning forward in her seat and placing a hand on Liam's knee. She smirked, making the Indian man raise an eyebrow at her before turning to Will.

"Schue, I found these two fornicating," He said. "In _your_ choir room!"

"What?" Will gasped, looking at the two kids. "Is this true, you guys?" Liam nodded sheepishly and Melissa looked away, only half embarrassed.

"You know I could have you two expelled for having sex on school grounds-"

"No!" Will cut Figgins off, shaking his head. "No one is getting expelled!"

Figgins frowned. "Well then Schue, what do you think is an appropriate punishment?"

Will bit his lip, thinking. Finally, he said: "I think I have a solution,"

* * *

><p>"Hey, you guys," Will said, entering the choir room for glee club practice, Liam and Melissa trailing behind him. Melissa reached out for Liam's hand, but he jerked it away. "Sorry I'm late but I had to go see Figgins," He looked to Liam and Melissa, who turned away and smiled at him, respectively. Then, he looked back to the rest of ND. "Liam and Melissa have received a brief suspension from the glee club, effective tomorrow."<p>

"What?" was the collective answer.

"Guys," Will said, running a hand through his hair. He sighed.

"Why?" Schuyler asked. Will couldn't help himself from smiling a little, seeing her head on Stephen's shoulder.

"You see-" Liam began.

"Figgins caught us having sex," Melissa interrupted, looking at Delilah and Elle as she said this.

"What?" was once again the collective answer. Delilah's mouth had formed a small 'o' and she looked down at her hands, tears pricking her eyes, while Elle half rose in her seat, her face flushed with anger and her hands clenched into fists.

"Can the two of you take a seat?" Will asked Liam and Melissa. "Enjoy today, cause it's going to be your last day here for…awhile." The two obeyed, sitting as far away from everyone else as possible, at Melissa's mumbled insistence. "So…does anybody have anything they'd like to sing?"

There was a brief silence before Hope answered. "Makayla and I have a duet we'd like to do,"

Will was a little surprised by this, to say the least. He knew Hope and Makayla did not get alone. "…Sure. Go ahead,"

The two girls got up and walked to the front, Will made room for them. They stood side by side, close but not looking at each other. Hope undid her ponytail and flipped her hair, glancing at the other girl out of the corner of her eye, and Makayla had her arms crossed, casting a look in Austin's direction. She pointed over to the corner as she spoke her first line.

(Makayla, speaking):

_Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did  
>Ha, Time for a little revenge<em>

(singing):  
><em>The story starts when it was hot and it was summer<br>And, I had it all; I had him right there where I wanted him  
>She came along, got him along, and let's hear the applause<br>She took him faster than you can say sabotage  
>I never saw it coming, nor did I suspect it<br>I underestimated just who I was dealing with  
>She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum<br>She underestimated just who she was stealing from_

_She's not a saint and she's not what you think  
>She's an actress, Whoa<br>She's better known for the things that she does  
>On the mattress, Whoa<br>Soon she's gonna find  
>Stealing other people's toys on the playground<br>Won't make you many friends  
>She should keep in mind,<br>She should keep in mind  
>There is nothing I do better than revenge, Ha<em>

(Hope):

_She lives her life like it's a party and she's on the list_

(Makayla):  
><em>She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it<em>

(Hope):  
><em>I think her ever present frown is a little troubling<em>

(Makayla):

_And, she thinks I'm psycho  
>Cause I like to rhyme her name with things, but<em>

(Hope):  
><em>Sophistication isn't what you wear, or who you know<em>

(Makayla):  
><em>Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go<em>

(Hope):  
><em>Oh they didn't teach you that in prep school<br>So it's up to me_

(Makayla):  
><em>But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity<em>

(Hope):  
><em>She's not a saint and she's not what you think<br>She's an actress, Whoa_

(Makayla):  
><em>She's better known for the things that she does<br>On the mattress, Whoa  
>Soon she's gonna find<br>Stealing other people's toys on the playground  
>Won't make you many friends<br>She should keep in mind,_

(Hope):

_She should keep in mind_

(Both):  
><em>There is nothing I do better than revenge, Ha ha<em>

(Makayla):

_I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey  
>You might have him, but haven't you heard<br>I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey  
>You might have him, but I always get the last word<br>Whoa_

(Both):  
><em>She's not a saint and she's not what you think<br>She's an actress, Whoa  
>She's better known for the things that she does<br>On the mattress, Whoa  
>Soon she's gonna find<br>Stealing other people's toys on the playground  
>Won't make you many friends<br>She should keep in mind,  
>She should keep in mind<br>There is nothing I do better than revenge,_

They turned to face each other now, whatever routine they had forgotten, just glaring at each other. _  
><em>  
>(Hope):<p>

_And do you still feel like you know what you're doing,  
>Cause I don't think you do, Oh<em>

(Makayla):

_Do you still feel like you know what you're doing  
>I don't think you do, I don't think you do<em>

(Hope):  
><em>Let's hear the applause<br>C'mon show me how much better you are  
>See you deserve some applause<br>Cause you're so much better_

(Makayla):  
><em>She took him faster than you can say sabotage<em>

They threw themselves at each other before anyone could clap, and were soon rolling around on the floor, screaming at each other and pulling each others' hair. Melissa made a small cat noise and made a small swatting motion in the air with her hand, like it was a cat's paw. Will moved over and pulled them apart from each other, mumbling at them to break it up. Makayla rolled over onto her back, claw marks all the way down both her cheeks, and Hope let out a moan, a few drops of blood coming from her nose. Austin was at her side in an instant, holding his girlfriend while Will helped Makayla sit up.

"That's enough," Will said, exasperated. "The two of you can go at it in song, but violence is never the answer! I already lost two members this week, I don't need another suspension!" At this statement, Liam looked down, uncomfortable.

The bell rang and everyone began to leave. Austin walked over to Makayla who was now stumbling to pick up her bag and grabbed her arm, stopping her. She turned around to face him, the humiliation in her eyes. "I could expect this kind of behavior from Hope," He whispered, "But from _you_? I thought you were more mature than that Makayla," Austin dropped her arm and walked back to Hope, pausing to call back over his shoulder: "I'm really disappointed in you." The couple then left together. Makayla made sure to leave from the opposite door.

Will sorted through his papers, thinking he was finally alone. "Mr. Schue?" He looked up, seeing Delilah standing next to him.

"Yes Delilah?" He asked, looking back down. He wasn't in the mood for one of her diva rampages.

"Do you think…" She paused. "Do you think there's any way you could put Liam and Melissa's punishment off for a day?"

Will sighed. "Delilah-"

"There's something I really want to sing to them,"

"And this can't wait until after their suspension?"

"It fits in with this week's lesson," Delilah explained.

"Err…" Delilah's face lit up. She knew this meant she had won. "I'll see if I can get their punishment lifted, okay?"

Delilah couldn't contain her grin. "Thank you, Mr. Schue, thank you!" Then, she started out as well.

Truth was, Delilah was _mortified_. Liam was already sleeping with another girl; she hadn't changed as much as she thought. He was still as big a douchebag as ever, a big douchebag she still had feelings for. But apparently he'd moved on.

Delilah wouldn't let him get away with this unscathed. She was tired of being humiliated. It was time someone else knew how it felt.

* * *

><p><strong>Any ideas about what song Delilah is going to sing? Here's a hint: it's a mash up. Now go! <strong>

**I apologize for any typo's. I was just so anxious to get this posted! Forgive me? **

**Next chapter: the song and a conversation between Austin and Artie that does not go well…but not in the way you think. **


	53. Author's Note

Hey everyone! Sadly, this is not an update.

Lately, I haven't been feeling like writing. In fact, I've been blatantly ignoring my fics, because I know there are people patiently waiting and asking me when I'm writing again, and I feel like I'm letting all of you loyal fans out there now. I love this fanfiction, I love all the characters, and I love all of you. But, when I go back and look at this story - I really, don't like it as much as I originally did. The beginning is very weak in my opinion, I could do so much better, and it is terribly AU, so I want to update it and make it more canon. So, I will be entirely redoing this fic.

Now, the question is, dear readers: where should I post it? I do not want to repost it on here, because if I post it on a separate website I can add a lot of special extras that you will soon see, I will just keep the original up with all your lovely reviews. I could either a) make a Tumblr sideblog and post it there or b) make a wiki. It's up to you! Sound off in the reviews with your preference!


End file.
